The God of Destruction comes to Remnant
by DragonKingDragneel25
Summary: They tried to destroy him. They failed. He was changed. Thrown into an unknown world of bloody evolution. Now he must make his way through this new land and show just why he is known as a god of destruction and the King of the Monsters. May God help them all. Faunus Godzilla!
1. the God of Destruction comes to Remnant

**The God of Destruction comes to Remnant**

 **An: Hey everybody! I'm back with a new story!**

 **The reason is actually quite simple. Recently, I've been having some trouble with rewriting my outlines and getting to posting new chapters of several of my stories. And the only one that would have been actively updated probably would have been RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL. But, after conversing with Spirit Soldier (whom I'd also liked to thank for his opinions on a few scenes for this chapter) for a bit, we agreed we'd put RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL and his story Naruto SFCW 2 on hold until I could catch up a bit with my Reading Naruto SFCW and we could focus on our other stories.**

 **And since I decided to put most of my stories on hiatus (check my profile to find out which) I knew I'd needed something else to tide my time between Reading Naruto SFCW and TTWWAG. So, that's why I'm starting this!**

 **And just to address some subjects on Godzilla, since his intelligence is dependent on which movie he's in, I'm going with he is very intelligent and cunning and will be the height and weight of the 2014 Godzilla, as well as having a cold, cynical, apathetic, and sarcastic attitude. And also, since I've yet to see a Godzilla/RWBY crossover do this (or if they did they didn't catch my attention enough to find out), this story will feature a Faunus Godzilla! Yep! The King of the Monsters will be a Faunus in this story! It will be (sort of) explained in the story.**

 **But that's enough on that! Let's get on with the story! Please read and review and tell me what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: Godzilla is owned by Toho studios.**

 **RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (R.I.P.) and Roosterteeth studios.**

* * *

 _Chapter 1- The God of Destruction comes to Remnant_

 **Tokyo, Japan; 1200 hours; 2016**

Once again, the city of Tokyo, Japan was in ruins.

The once prosperous city of over 13 million was reduced to literal rubble after the most recent battles between the Kaiju, the giant monsters that plagued their world. The Kaiju, having been spurred into action by the recent destruction of their island by the monstrous Kaiser Ghidorah, brought their war to Japan.

Many lives were lost to the monsters.

The G-Force, the military strike force designed to combat these beasts, appealed to scientists around the world to design a weapon that would end the Kaiju once and for all. Many of the worlds' greatest minds came together to try and create a permanent solution for the Kaiju.

Then one day, they had a break through. A Scottish scientist created a device that, theoretically, would kill the Kaiju. The De-Atomizer.

The basic principle was that the De-Atomizer fired a steady stream of radiation that destabilized a target's atomic structure, causing the target to break down molecularly until nothing was left. The members of the G-Force were ecstatic as tests of the weapon were raving successes. They were left with one last test.

Testing it on a Kaiju.

Fortunately for the task force, there was one slumbering in the Tokyo Bay.

"Are we _absolutely_ sure this is a good idea?" a British scientist asked.

"Of course it is!" a French scientist scoffed. "We've tested the De-Atomizer fifty times already! It will work, I'm telling you!"

"But it's never been tried on a Kaiju yet!"

"That's what we're doing now."

"But on _Him_ right off the bat?!" a Japanese scientist shouted. "I know what we're doing is for the good of all mankind, but you do realize that _He_ is not like the others, right?!"

"It will work, I swear it," Joseph Cloverfield, the Scottish scientist that created the De-Atomizer said with confidence.

The Japanese scientist scoffed. "No offense, but we've heard that before."

Joseph was about to retort when they heard a loud voice yell out, "ENOUGH!" They all looked to a man dressed as a general. "It's time."

The group nodded, and began to work furiously. Scientists and other great minds began working on charging the weapon as divers dropped the droid that would carry the weapon to their target. The droid was set into the water, and in the control room, Joseph took control.

"Droid is deployed," the French scientist said.

"40 meters to target," an American scientist informed.

"Weapon charge at 42%," a German scientist called out.

"Visual confirmation in 2 minutes," a Russian scientist droned.

"This will work," Joseph murmured. "I can feel it."

"Weapon charge at 62%."

"10 meters to target."

"Visual confirmation in 29 seconds."

Video feed from the droid appeared on the large screen in front of the group. The outline of their target came into view. The Japanese scientist gulped and watched dreadfully.

' _I've got a bad feeling about this.'_

"We have visual confirmation, General."

"Good." The General nodded. "Is the weapon ready?"

"Charge at 98%."

"You may fire when ready."

"Yes, sir. Charge at 99%...100. Preparing firing sequence."

Meanwhile, deep within the murky waters of the Tokyo Bay, the droid outfitted with the De-Atomizer stopped five feet from the Kaiju. The device began whirling loudly, causing the Kaiju's bright orange eye to open.

"Firing sequence complete," the German said. "Firing now!"

The De-Atomizer fired a concentrated blast of radiation at the Kaiju. Who roared in agony as the beam hit him. His roar shook the sea water around him as he trashed around, attempting to escape the beam.

However, something was wrong. He could barely move and felt as if something was tearing him apart from the inside out. He roared again as he unconsciously discharged a large amount of nuclear energy.

Meanwhile, alarms blared in the G-Force HQ. "What's going on?!" the General demanded.

"W-We're not sure, General!" a scientist exclaimed. "We're working on it as we speak!"

"Well, figure it out!"

"Sir! The De-Atomizer is reacting to Godzilla's radiation! It's causing a sort of wormhole to appear around him!" another scientist shouted.

"WHAT?! That's not supposed to happen!" Joseph shouted back.

"Well, it IS!"

"Keep the weapon firing!" the General snapped. "Whether it kills Godzilla or sends him to a pocket dimension or something, it's better than stopping and letting him rampage through Tokyo again!"

The scientists scrambled to continue the assault up, but something on the screen caught their attention. An ominous, glowing blue light.

"Oh…" the American said.

"SHIT!" the Japanese scientist finished.

Suddenly a blue beam of pure radiation shot at the droid. But fortunately for the droid, Godzilla was in too much pain to aim properly, so the beam went to its side. However, it had a more disastrous effect.

The De-Atomizer was damaged.

Sparking and whirling, the De-Atomizer began discharging more radiation that hit the giant Kaiju with startling force. He roared in pain as he felt his muscles and skeletal structure begin to…contract on itself. He roared again as he felt himself get dragged away by some unknown force.

And just like that, the greatest of the Daikaiju…was gone.

Back inside the G-Force HQ, the scientists were cheering in celebration. The camera on the droid lasted just long enough to show Godzilla being sucked into the wormhole. Everyone was congratulating the other for a job well done.

"You said your weapon would kill Godzilla, and it delivered, Dr. Cloverfield!" the General said.

Joseph smirked. "Was their ever any doubt?! Though, I can't take all the credit! Everyone here deserves some of the glory!" This caused the cheering to grow louder.

"But what about how badly the weapon reacted to Godzilla's radiation?" the American scientist asked.

"Ah…well…that would be the result of my own hubris," Joseph admitted. "I severely miscalculated the amount of radiation Godzilla released, and didn't research what effect the De-Atomizer might have on a being of Godzilla's stature. A severe miscalculation that I will not allow to happen again."

"Well, since we know it works on Kaiju," the French scientist said grinning.

"We can use it on the others!" the German replied, a grin crossing his face as well.

However, two scientists were not so convinced.

The Japanese scientist sank to his knees, uncomprehending of the results of the De-Atomizer. He had been a child when Godzilla first destroyed Japan, and he knew that even after being killed by the Oxygen Destroyer, he still came back. Well, technically it was his son, but still! He didn't think whatever happened to the mighty Kaiju was a good thing…or even if it was permanent.

Meanwhile, closer to the large views screen, a young scientist was currently scanning over the data that the droid sent back. She stared at her computer screen glumly as she began to piece together the data strand for strand. She frowned.

' _This…This might be a problem,'_ she thought. The results weren't promising. Instead of killing Godzilla (like most seemed to think was the case) or like the General had suggested 'a pocket dimension,' the giant Kaiju may have been sent to a whole other dimension entirely.

Meaning instead of fixing their problem, they were just putting off on another world.

She reviewed her findings again and sighed. ' _May God have mercy on wherever Godzilla has ended up…'_

 _ **Meanwhile**_

He had never felt so much pain in his life.

He couldn't describe the sensations that assaulted his body because there were so many. It felt as if his insides were being compressed by his most powerful enemies and twisted in painful ways and pushed in ways that he knew they were not supposed to be pushed.

His bones broke and repaired themselves in odd positions and rearranged themselves in awkward places. His skin felt as if it was melting off as he suddenly felt himself slam into the ground.

Hard.

He growled lowly, which sounded remarkably lower than he remembered. His body hurt painfully as he pushed himself up with his arms. As he opened one of his eyes, he frowned, though it felt painfully different from the norm.

When did trees seem so…huge?

That confused him. No tree was taller than he. And wasn't he underwater? He looked down at his clawed hands as he pushed himself up when he stopped.

Clawed hands?!

Eyes wide, he jumped to his feet, a low snarl escaping his maw as the pain of his body spike slightly. He ignored it and examined himself. He looked around and saw a lake close by. He ran over and stared down at his reflection. His eyes widened. He was…

" **H** _um_ **an!** " he growled. However, he blinked. " **W-** _WhA_ **t**?!" He frowned and growled again. "G _r_ _ **A**_ t _e, N_ **ow I sp** _eak ins_ _ **ec**_ _t_! AS _if_ **being h** _uman_ W **A** SN'T _ba_ _ **d**_ **eno** ugh!"

He fumed as he stared down at his reflection again. His eyes were still their malevolent orange, but everything else was different. His head was covered with fur ( _Hair,_ he remembered humans call it) that spiked up in similar ways to his back spikes, and were the same greyish black of his scales.

Speaking of, his scales were gone, replaced with what he thinks humans called 'skin.' It was rather pale in color, and stretched over taunt, hard muscles. He still had his tail, which was long as he was tall and still covered with his grey-black scales and his spikes.

He turned and saw he still had his spikes as well. However, most were very small and only around his spinal column with two being longer and bulkier connected to his new ( _human)_ shoulder blades. They were still grey-black in color as well.

And he was naked.

Though, that fact didn't register to him. He was, before this moment, an animal, after all.

As he was staring at his reflection when a man walked into the clearing. Why would this man randomly be walking through the woods you ask? Well, it was simple. He was a murderer, who had recently just killed an entire Faunus family (people with animal qualities) and a couple of cops and ran into the woods to hide.

Well, he walked into the clearing and saw a large crater and what to him seemed like a teenaged lizard Faunus staring at a lake. He grinned sadistically.

"Well, well, well!" he announced his presence, causing the orange eyed teen to turn and glare at him. "I knew your kind were animals, but you've definitely gone native, huh?!"

The humanized Kaiju narrowed his eyes at this human.

The man laughed and pulled out a switchblade knife. "It must be tough to live like a filthy dog, huh?! How's about I relieve you of your pain?!"

" **BE** go _ne_ InSE _ **ect**_!" he snarled. " _I'_ _ **M**_ **busy** _AT th_ _ **E**_ mo _ **me**_ n _ **t!**_ "

The man flinched at the Faunus's powerful voice, but wasn't so much deterred as he was enraged. "Well, what a coincidence. I'M busy as well, but I won't let a naked animal like yourself tell me what to do. I need to get moving, so how about I end you quickly."

With that, he charged the orange eyed teen, who casually raised an eyebrow. His spikes glowed blue as radiation raced through his body and up to his lungs. His eyes flashed blue for a moment, before taking a deep breath and breathing out a burst of atomic energy, which hit the man right in the face. He didn't have time to move as his head exploded, killing him instantly.

However, the beam didn't last much longer as the newly minted 'Faunus' began coughing violently. He fell to his knees and coughed up black smoke as he struggled to gain his breath. His coughing began to subside and he growled.

"W-W **h** _ **at**_ **th** E _He_ **ll?**!" he spat. He was confused. What just happened?! His Atomic Breath never caused him pain before! How could his greatest weapon harm HIM?!

' _Perhaps those damned humans' new weapon had something to do with it, whatever it did to me,'_ he growled angrily in his head. He shook his head and frowned. Something was wrong with him, and he needed to find out what it was. He sniffed the air and examined his surroundings. Suddenly, a large shadow flew above him. He looked up and saw a large…metal thing above him, flying off in a random direction.

He followed its trajectory and thought, ' _…What the hell was that thing? One of those aliens again?'_ He groaned. ' _Well, one way to find out.'_ He began to walk after the metal contraption and frowned. He reexamined himself.

' _Wait. That metal flying machine might lead me to a human settlement. While that's not the problem…whether I like it or not, I have a human body right now. And don't humans were some kind of hide or whatever they call those coverings?'_ While he certainly didn't have a human's sense of modesty, he was very intelligent. He knew that know that he was human sized, he might stick out if he didn't have the same coverings as the other insects.

And until he knew more about what happened to him, he needed to blend in.

He looked down at the dead man and saw the coverings he wore. ' _Hmph. I guess those will have to do.'_

Shaking his head, he walked over to the man's corpse and removed his clothes. He did have trouble putting them on, but with some trial and error, he was able to put them on, though his shoulder spikes did rip through the shirt and had to cut a slit into the pants for his tail, but that didn't bother him. Turning back to the direction the metal flying machine went, he started walking.

And just like that, the greatest Daikaiju, the Alpha Predator, the King of the Monsters, Gojira (or as he was more commonly known as, Godzilla), the god of destruction, had come to Remnant.

May God help them all.

* * *

 **An: And that's the first chapter of the God of Destruction comes to Remnant! I hope you enjoyed it. And just to get it out of the way, the reason Godzilla was able to talk in the human tongue so quickly was because his vocal cords were morphed into a human's vocal cords and his brain throughout the ordeal with the De-Atomizer hardwired his brain to speak it.**

 **This is FanFiction. Don't question me.**

 **Next up will be the first arc of the story: "Predator and Maidens."**

 **I'm not sure how many chapters the arcs will be, but these first few won't be that long, hopefully. And just to let you know, pairings for this story will be announced next chapter. 'Till next time!**


	2. Predator and Maidens 1

**The God of Destruction comes to Remnant**

 **An: Alright! Second chapter! And the start of the first arc! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **And also, I want to inform my readers that while he is on Remnant, Godzilla will be known by his Japanese moniker "Gojira" mainly because it has better potential for corny names that Yang will most likely use to irk him. And other Kaiju will also more than likely be referred to by their Japanese names as well.**

 **And of course pairings! Gojira will be paired with…the members of Team RWBY, Coco Adel, Velvet Scarlatina, Emerald Sustrai, and Amber the Fall maiden! So, harem! To those who don't like harems, I apologize, but I wanted to see if I could even write one. So this pairing will more than likely stick.**

 **On other note, Spirit helped me with some scenes here, so give him a shout out, and I highly recommend checking out his new stories 'Compassion, Wisdom, and Justice' and 'The Thief vs. the Assassins' (a Harry Potter and Tangled fanfiction respectively). They're very good stories and I can assure you they are worth the read.**

 **AND JUST TO NOTE! Coco may seem OOC in this chapter, but I'd like to point out that on her wiki page, it mentions that she does show fear in situations that she cannot control or knows she's alone against an opponent she doesn't think she can beat alone, such as the case during her fight with Emerald. Once she learned Yatsuhashi was taken out by Mercury, she began shaking, if you all recall. So, before you all start belly-aching about Coco being ooc, please note that I'm actually trying to keep her in character.**

* * *

 _Chapter II-Predator and Maidens 1_

 **Vale, Remnant; 11:30 A.M.**

Gojira walked through the woods for what seemed like hours. Though this normally didn't bother him, he quickly discovered that traveling as a human wasn't the same as traversing the lands in his normal Kaiju form.

" **B** _ **l**_ _a_ ste **d** _ **in**_ _s_ ec _ **t w**_ **e** apon!" he growled angrily. "And d **a** _ **mn**_ _tho_ se **st** u _pid_ i **n** se _ct_ s for _**m**_ a **k** ing it!"

He had been grumbling since he realized this fact. Though, his constant complaints did have the positive effect of getting him used to his new vocal cords, smoothing out his speech rather well. He continued his quiet murmuring until he broke through the tree line. He looked past the tree line and frowned.

"W **e** _lllllll,_ _ **sh**_ _i_ t," he murmured.

It was a human city, of that he had no doubt. But it wasn't familiar to him. Now that he thought about it, the air seemed cleaner than back home as well. His frown deepened and concentrated. His eyes opened wide as another sensation flooded his system.

Or rather, a lack of a certain sensation. He felt no nuclear radiation around the area. The newly transformed Faunus decided to worry about it when it became a real problem. At the moment, he still had a ridiculous amount of radiation stored inside of him, so he didn't need to fuel up any time soon.

He sighed in annoyance and looked back at the city. It would seem that if he wanted answers, he'd have to go into the city and find them.

' _Grrreeeaaaaat_ ,' he thought sarcastically.

* * *

He had quickly assumed he wasn't home after spending only a few minutes walking through the city. The city was too advanced for any human city he had ever seen. He grunted. Great. One more problem to deal with.

Since his knowledge of the human social structure was…lacking…he simply walked aimlessly and observed their interactions and mannerisms to help him blend in better. The biggest plus to having a nuclear charged brain was that he could process information much faster than many humans could ever hope to do. This also allowed him to break down the human's behaviors and help to blend in a little bit better.

Luckily, no one seemed to acknowledge his appearance all that much. In fact, the humanized Kaiju noted that there were humans that had animal characteristics walking amongst the normal humans. "Faunus," they were called.

Well, that made blending in easier, he supposed dryly.

However, he also discovered that there were people who didn't like Faunus. Many a time he caught a wide variety of people glaring, sneering, or even yelling obscenities at him. He snorted. ' _These insignificant specks think they can intimidate a Kaiju? Please. Mosura's glare is far more intimidating, and she had the facial features of a rock.'_

He ignored those idiots, focusing more on his observations. He felt something grab his tail as he was about to continue on. Making a sound of annoyance, he turned his head around and leveled a glare at whoever was dumb enough to grab him, but when he saw who it was, he lost his glare and stared incomprehensively down at the perpetrator.

It was a small child, probably only 6-8 years of age, happily tripping over his tail and trying to hug it as he giggled joyously. Gojira stared down at the child apathetically, but meanwhile, his mind was assaulted by memories of long ago…

 _Flashback**_

 _A young Kaiju that looked remarkably similar to himself crawled over his tail, grabbing hold of it and attempting to pick him up. Amused, he lifted his tail and picked the young Kaiju up instead. The young Kaiju screeched in what was akin to a happy squeal. Gojira began moving his tail from side to side, forcing the younger Godzilla to hold on tightly as he was thrown from side to side._

 _The younger Kaiju, that the humans affectionately named "Godzilla Jr." or just "Jr." screeched happily as his adoptive father swung him up into the air before setting him down to the ground. Jr let go of his tail and Gojira swatted him in the back of the head with his tail. While most would view this as mean, it was in reality the larger Kaiju showing his affection for his adopted son. Jr screeched._

 _**Flashback End_

Gojira shook the memories away as the kid began hugging his tail tightly. The reptile Faunus casually lifted his tail up as high as he could, taking the child when him. The kid squealed in happiness and held on tighter. Gojira shook his tail from side to side as the kid began to laugh loudly. The Kaiju lifted the kid into the air and brought him back to the ground quickly, letting the kid land on the sidewalk safely.

The kid giggled as he let go of Gojira's tail, and his tail went up to the kid's head, but just before he slammed it down on the kid's head, he remembered humans, especially human children, were notoriously fragile when compared to his species. Instead, he let his tail fall to the ground and he, hesitantly, reached out to the kid and lightly patted the kid's head.

This apparently pleased the kid because he smiled up at Gojira and then ran back to his mother, who was watching the scene with equal parts fear and amusement. She scooped the child up in her arms, and turned a smile at Gojira, who was staring at the two oddly. As they began to walk off, he scoffed.

"You two are making me go soft, Minilla. Jr," the King of the Monsters mumbled, not registering the fact that his constant grumblings from earlier had helped smooth his voice out, which would give him one less thing to worry about later.

He grumbled a little more before he continued walking down the street. He walked past an alleyway and bumped into someone standing right at the mouth of it. He continued on like nothing was wrong when suddenly he heard, "HEY!"

Gojira turned and leveled a glare at the worm that dared yell at him. ' _NOW what?'_

* * *

 **A few minutes prior**

Velvet Scarlatina, soon to be second year of Beacon Academy, was in tears as she held her best friend, another soon to be second year named Coco Adel, close to her as the men closed in. The two had decided to spend some time in Vale to celebrate their completing their first year at Beacon when a group that Velvet knew from the group called the Red Suns, the sort of "White Fang" organization of the humans, approached them.

Velvet was a stunning young woman who recently just turned eighteen with long chocolate brown hair and stunning brown eyes and wore a black body suit and a beige short sleeve jacket with yellow trim as well as shorts of the same colors. Her most eye-catching feature, however, were the two soft brown rabbit ears atop her head, signifying she was a Faunus.

Coco had also recently turned eighteen and was just as stunning as her friend. She had short dark brown hair and awavy lock on one side of her face, dyed with a gradient that starts in dark brown and transitions to caramel and dark brown eyes. She wore a long, cocoa-colored shirt with a dark brown waist cincher and long, dark brown trousers with ribbons on the left side and a brown belt with bullets alongside another belt, cocoa-colored, with bullets running around it, and a gold crosshair belt buckle. She wore a lot of accessories as well, including her prized aviator sunglasses, which were destroyed by her assailants.

The group had approached them and began trying to assault Velvet, much to her companion's fury. A scuffle broke out which lead to Coco getting her leg broken and hit upside the head with and left with a concussion, as the Red Sun members stole their weapons and dragged them into an unused alley. Velvet held Coco tighter as the fashion obsessed girl worked to try and grab her Scroll, hoping to call the police or the male members of her team.

"Thought you could run from us, eh, you filthy animal?!" one member sneered detestably.

"You and your animal-lover are staying right here, so we can all have a nice little… _chat,_ " another laughed as he leered at the two women.

Velvet held Coco closer, hoping to hide her friend's fumbling for her Scroll. Another goon laughed as he looked the two teens up and down, obviously undressing them with his eyes.

"Miss Scarlatina, you know that we only have your best interests at heart," the man said in a very condescending way. "I thought we were past this fighting each other thing. But I suppose that our _gracious_ reprieves were not good enough for you."

"Yeah," Coco mumbled. "Death threats and promises of rape if she squeals any of your secrets. Sounds _very_ gracious."

She got a kick for her efforts. "Shut up, you damn animal lover!" the first man (whom we shall now call Goon 1) screamed at her.

She cried out in pain as Goon 1's boot made contact with her gut. However, the biggest reaction was that she lost grip on her Scroll, which started to fall out of her hands and onto the ground. Goon 1's friend, let's call him Goon 2 for now, saw it and sneered.

"Thought you'd call the cops? Ha! We OWN the cops, animal sympathizer!" he told her as he picked up her Scroll and pocketed it.

"Please!" Velvet begged. "Just leave her alone! It's me you want to hurt! She doesn't deserve this!"

"Well, that's what she gets for sympathizing with you, animal," another man we'll call Goon 3 growled.

Coco was beginning to freak out. Her last defense was gone. Her control over the situation was starting to crumble. She tried to come up with another solution, but so long as Velvet's and her own weapon were being held by these low lives, nothing she came up would make a difference. ' _Damn!'_

Velvet, on the other hand, was praying. ' _Oh, dear God. Please! Please save Coco! Please let someone come and save her! PLEASE!'_ she mumbled quietly over and over.

Fortunately, God did send a miracle to save them that day.

…

Or…at least…the next best thing.

Goon 3 was suddenly thrown forward by someone walking at the mouth of the alley. He cried out in surprise as he fell into Goon 2, and they fell to the ground. "Hey watch it!" Goon 2 shouted.

"Not my fault!" Goon 3 hissed. Turning, he scowled at the person and shouted, "HEY!"

Velvet looked up to see who Goon 3 was yelling at. The figure turned his head, and she gasped as she found herself staring at the most gorgeous young man she had ever seen. He stood a staggering 7'3 by Velvet's estimation, taller than anyone she knew (even her 7'0 tall teammate Yatsuhashi!). He had very spiky hair, which was the color of charcoal that had just been set ablaze, that framed his rigid, flawless face. His eyes were the truest orange she had ever seen and seemed to _glow_. His body was lean, but muscular. Hard, taunt muscles could easily be seen through his raggedy sleeveless forest green shirt and equally raggedy jeans, and he wore no shoes or shocks. But the biggest details to catch her were his very long, scaly tail with greyish black spikes on it, the two greyish black spikes at his shoulder blades that looked to be about 3 or 4 inches long, and three two inch slits on either side of his neck.

All in all, Velvet was pretty sure he was perfection incarnate. She blushed brightly.

" _What?"_ he growled, and Velvet nearly fainted. ' _Even_ _his voice is amazing!'_ she thought unbidden. His voice was rough, but had a sort of elegance to it that people usually took a lifetime to perfect. The power in his voice made her tremble.

But it also helped her realize something she overlooked. By just looking at him, Velvet only saw a young (and an amazingly hot!) man who was some sort of reptile Faunus. But her instincts as a rabbit Faunus…her eyes widened. Her instincts told her the Faunus before her was powerful. Very powerful. _**Dangerous**_.

This was someone her instincts told her was not to be trifled with.

The men flinched back, obviously not expecting such a reaction from the Faunus or maybe just at the Faunus's powerful voice, Velvet wasn't sure. Goon 3, however, narrowed his eyes at the teen. "You damn mutt! You ran into me!" he shouted indignantly.

"And I should care why?" he asked in a dull tone that sent the goon whirling.

"Don't talk back to me, you damn animal! I'm a member of the Red Sons! We are humanity's defense against beasts like you! I could kill you and no one would care!" Goon 3 hissed at the newcomer.

The newcomer snorted. "If I could be killed by meager insects like yourself, then I'd already be dead, filth," he said apathetically.

Goon 3 turned red. "YOU DAMN ANIMAL!" he screamed and ran to punch the reptile Faunus, channeling his Aura into his fist. Gojira didn't even move out of the way. Why should he? Nothing these pathetic worms could do could harm him…

He didn't finish the thought because as soon as the goon's fist made contact with his nose, he began to skid backwards into the road. Gojira's eyes widened as he stared incomprehensively at the goon. H-How did he throw him backwards?! How could this…this LOWLIFE be able to knock him backwards?! Before he could comprehend this, however, a loud honking noise diverted his attention as a car barreled towards him, hitting him at full speed.

The goons laughed as the car wrapped around the annoying Faunus, thinking he was finally dead. Velvet, however, felt her heart break at the scene of the crash. Coco's and her only hope had been taken away from them…the young Faunus girl wanted cry, but forced the tears down, not wanting her killers to see her cry.

Coco had seen the Faunus get thrown into the road, and she felt the horror of watching him die! Her anger spiked at these racists bastards. ' _These ugly…degenerate…Horribly dressed assholes! If only I had Deadshot with me right now! These fashion criminals would be nothing but bullet riddled carcasses!'_ she thought menacingly.

"Nice show, old boy!" Goon 2 praised.

"Yeah! Damn animal didn't even move!" Goon 1 said, laughing.

The leader just smirked. "Guess you can't teach animals anything new, after all," he mused, making his compatriots laugh. He turned to Goon 3 and said, "Well, since you've done this world a service, take your pick, my friend." He gestured to the girls, who stiffened in fear.

Goon 3 sneered at Coco. "I'll take the animal lover! Teach 'er that a man's is a better lover than any animal!" he said, a nasty grin beginning to plaster its way on his face.

Coco paled in fear. She tried to get as far away from the man as possible, but the pain in her leg prevented much movement. The man began reaching for her, and Velvet lost it.

"PLEASE! PLEASE! DON'T HURT HER! I'LL TAKE HER PLACE! JUST DON'T HURT HER! I BEG YOU!" she wailed as she tried to pick up Coco and put her behind her.

Goon 3 laughed as he grabbed the front of Coco's shirt, preparing to rip it off. "Don't worry, my little playboy bunny, you'll get yours soon enoug…"

His sentence was halted as a fist buried itself into his cheek, grinding away at the bones of his face before he was launched FAR into the alleyway and crashing through SEVERAL walls. Unfortunately for the goon, his Aura was all but used up defending his jaw from the enraged punch. So, once he hit the second wall, he took the full brunt of the collapsing wall. WITHOUT Aura. He crashed through another four walls before he breaking through a FIFTH wall and was stopped by a parked car, which broke in two as it absorbed the force the man had been punched with.

Everyone back in the alley were shocked. One moment, Goon 3 was about to commit an unspeakable act against Coco, the next he was gone! Coco's eyes widened as she looked at the fist that sent the man flying, and quickly followed it to its owner. Her eyes widened more as a massive blush covered her face. It was the reptile Faunus! ' _And boy, is he hot!'_ she thought suddenly.

Meanwhile, Gojira…was mad. Red, scorching hot anger had clawed its way through him at a furious rate. How **DARE** this ugly Kong wanna-be _**LAUGH**_ at him! Grabbing the ruined car, he easily threw it away like it was made of cardboard and rushed the damn human. He stretched his arm out and, with all his might, _**SLAMMED**_ his fist into the man's face! It was quite satisfying to see the man go through so many walls. Though, he was more shocked at his speed.

' _Hm, it would appear my human form is far faster than my original form,'_ he observed. ' _Quite obvious seeing as my Kaiju form is over 300 feet high. Such height would make anyone slow.'_

"YOU…BASTARD!" Goon 1 shouted and rushed Gojira, breaking the Kaiju out of his thoughts. He looked over and glared at the man. The man reached his fist back, obviously thinking Gojira would not move like last time, so he was trying to put all his strength behind the hit.

Gojira, however, didn't make the same mistake.

He dodged easily, quickly sidestepping the punch as he continued to glare at the man. Goon 1 growled and swung again, but the Kaiju King sidestepped again. Goon 2 decided to try his luck and swung at Gojira while he wasn't looking. However, Gojira DID see it and ducked under the strike. Goon 1 swung his fist at Gojira's head, whose eyes widened as a curse slipped from his lips and he brought his head up with a jerk to avoid the hit. Goon 2 snapped out with a kick to Gojira's leg, forcing the Kaiju to lift his leg.

Goon 1 smirked and threw another kick at Gojira's other leg. Gojira cursed and jumped, twirling in the air. The goons grinned. "YOU'RE MINE!" they screamed and both threw a punch at the Kaiju.

What happened next was pure instinct on Gojira's part. His tail lashed out, making a wide arc around his body. The resulting momentum sent Gojira higher into the air, twirling around like a top. The goons' fists connected with each-others' faces. They grunted and fell to the ground. "Hey watch it!" Goon 1 hissed.

"You watch it!" Goon 2 hissed back. However, he went quiet after a shadow passed over him. He looked up, and his eyes widened as he saw Gojira hovering above him. The Kaiju's spiked tail came down fast, slamming onto the man's head. Goon 2's face contacted the concrete with a loud **CRACK** and sending pieces flying into the air. The man gasped, but Gojira wasn't done. He quickly followed up with an axe kick, slamming his bare foot against the man's head. This resulted in the man being knocked unconscious.

Not wasting any time, Gojira set his tail on the ground and used it to push himself towards Goon 1, and quickly sent a kick to his sternum, sending the goon flying through a truck loaded down with Dust. The resulting explosion destroyed the road, though miraculously, the man was alive. Just unconscious.

Gojira landed on his feet and whistled. ' _And it would also seem that I now have incredible balance! Huh. So that's what that's like,'_ he thought.

The leader, however, was sweating. This Faunus brat just took out three of their best guys and wasn't even winded! He cursed and took off running. He couldn't beat this kid. He was more powerful than he realized.

Leader would have to be notified.

Gojira was broken out of his musings when the last man ran by him while he was distracted and took off running. Gojira didn't pursue him. The cowardly insect wasn't worth the effort. Grunting, he turned and started walking off.

"E-Excuse me?" a timid voice called out, making him turn and glare in annoyance. Velvet flinched back. During the fight, she had helped Coco up and they watched in awe as Gojira made quick work of the men that were about to rape them.

His irritated glare scared her, though. She knew her Faunus instincts were telling her to run away and run FAST, but…but she had to thank him for helping her friend. She couldn't lose her nerve yet. She was a Huntress in training, and she would not be scared off.

Coco, meanwhile, was examining the teen in front of her with a critical eye. She scowled at his clothing. ' _What atrocious clothes! Why couldn't he be wearing something more…stylish?'_ she complained in her head, very irritated at both herself and her 'savior'. She was irritated at herself because she was overconfident and let those _men_ (she used the term lightly) attack her to the point that her Aura faded on her, and at her savior for saving her in such a fashion _nightmare!_ She may dislike having to be saved, but THIS was worse!

When he turned and glared at them, and Coco shivered slightly. Whoever this guy was, there was no question he was powerful. Even from her position, she could feel his presence. The all-encompassing energy that felt like it could suffocate her at any moment. The same energy that spoke of raw power and strength.

...It excited her as well as terrified the daylights out of her.

Gojira stared at them for a moment. "…Yes?" he asked irritably.

' _Ooooooooh! I'm loving his voice!'_ Coco purred mentally. She definitely needed to get to know this guy.

Velvet flinched a bit. "Um…uh…I, uh…"

"Speak, or quit wasting my time," the orange eyed teen snapped.

" _IjustwantedtothankyouforsavingmyfriendandmyselfI'mverygratefulandwaswonderinghowIcouldrepayyou_!"she said in a rush, exhaling loudly.

"Hey! Don't yell at her buddy!" Coco growled. "And quit being rude! She's trying to be nice!"

Gojira blinked at the fashionista and stared blankly. He tilted his head to the side in confusion, which had both girls nearly giggling at how innocent he looked, compared to a few moments ago. Gojira stared incomprehensively at them, looking for any sign of malicious intent or falsehoods. When he found none, he gave a sort-of sigh-growl combo.

"Fine," he said finally. "I…apologize. It's been…quite a while since someone has shown such a curtesy to me."

He sounded serene, and Velvet had to blush at his, admittedly still rough sounding but still eloquent, soft spoken tone. It…suited him, somehow. She…liked it. She liked it a lot.

"It's…It's no problem," Velvet assured. "M-My name is Velvet, and this is my friend Coco." She motioned to Coco, who waved at him. "M-May I ask for yours?"

Gojira stared at the girls for a while, debating whether or not he should tell them. He, however, supposed it would do to have _some_ allies in this strange world. "…Gojira," he introduced himself.

The girls smiled at him. They were worried that he wouldn't tell them for a moment, which had hurt them for some reason. But, when he told them, they felt elated. His name suited him. It sounded powerful. Though, they didn't know what it meant.

"P-Please, would you allow me to make this up to you?" Velvet asked. "You saved my friend for a horrible fate, and I feel as though I need to reward you somehow."

"So do I," Coco admitted. "You saved Velvet just as much as you did me, and I would like to repay you back as well. I think a brand new wardrobe would do, don't you think?"

"Coco!" Velvet scolded

"What?! I can't help it!" Coco whined to her partner. "Look at those rags! I can't have the guy that saved my ass wearing… _ **that!**_ " She shook her head furiously. "I won't allow it!"

"That's just an excuse for you to go shopping!"

"It is not!"

The two girls descended into a small argument, and Gojira couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at it. The Kaiju couldn't help but wonder as sirens blared in the background. He turned and saw police jumping out of their vehicles.

He gave another growl-sigh. This day just kept getting _better and better_.

* * *

 **An: So, Part 1 of Predator and Maidens arc is done! Part 2 will come out soon, and will feature Coco getting Gojira a new wardrobe and Gojira connecting to Velvet and Coco.**

 **AGAIN! Just know that I did try to keep Coco in character in regards to her freak out. If you don't believe me, go to her wiki page and read up on her personality. You'll see.**


	3. Predator and Maidens 2

**The God of Destruction comes to Remnant**

 **An: Here's the second chapter in the Predator and Maidens arc. Give a shout out to Spirit for helping me with a few scenes for this chapter. Some of the conversations later in the chapter were kicking my tail, and he helped me out.**

 **And without further ado, let's get started! Don't forget to read and review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

 _Chapter III-Predator and Maidens 2_

 **Vale; Main Street; 12:00 P.M.**

It took Coco and Velvet thirty minutes to completely sort out their story to the cops. It only took so long because a couple of officers really didn't think the girls were telling the truth. They believed Velvet (being a Faunus) just randomly attacked four upstanding citizens for no reason, and Coco was her accomplice. Of course, these guys were quickly taken care of by two completely different factors.

One-A senior officer knew Velvet personally and knew she wouldn't hurt a fly and threatened to bring up the offending officers on charges if they didn't leave her and her friend alone.

The second-Gojira nearly killed the officers. He wasn't sure why, but Velvet seemed so familiar to him, and that kind of lead to him having a fierce protectiveness of her, and by extent Coco. Though, after seeing her nearly brain one officer with a (purse? He wasn't sure what humans called it), that he found out weighed a good 300 pounds; he had to say he was intrigued by the girl and that he seemed just as familiar as Velvet.

After they took care of their statements to the police and Coco's Aura recharged and began healing her leg, Coco immediately dragged Gojira and Velvet off to her favorite clothing store. Velvet, of course, complained about Coco's overexcitement on the whole matter, while Gojira had been gob smacked at the brunette's strength at being able to drag him along so casually despite a splint on her foot.

Upon arriving at the store, Coco was greeted by its owner, who was apparently an old friend of her family's. She explained the situation to her, and the woman responded by thanking the human Kaiju profusely, and hugging with a surprising amount of strength.

Did all human women have this kind of strength?

And if so, how come he never saw it before now?

To show her gratitude, the shop owner, who introduced herself as Juniper Magnolia, quickly set to work on Coco's request of getting Gojira a whole new look. For several minutes, the monster king was subjected to prodding and absurd (to him) measurements as Juniper began to write down everything she needed for her 'new masterpiece.'

She made quick work, too. Not even fifteen minutes after she raced to the back room, she came out with Gojira's new clothes. Coco had taken them from the woman and thrust them into Gojira's hands, then shoved him into a changing booth with orders of trying them on.

The Kaiju blinked at the door that shut in his face, uncomprehending of what just happened. He growled lowly. "I can see why Zilla's so-called father said no male will ever understand human females," he mumbled. "Too damn complicated."

He shook his head and changed. To his interest, the shirt had specialized slits in the back for his shoulder spines, and the jeans had a similar slit in the back for his tail. Shrugging, he set to work putting the clothes on.

As he finished, he turned to the mirror behind him and examined the clothes. He now wore a black sleeveless shirt with red tribal-like markings on the shoulders that wrapped around where his spines came out of the shirt, and in-between his shoulder blades and spines, the Japanese Kanji for "Kaiju", an addition that Gojira had recommended when Juniper asked. The jeans were dark blue and he also wore thick, steel toed boots while his clawed hands were clad in fingerless gloves.

It certainly was comfortable, and he could understand why humans wore them. Gojira snorted at his appearance. "It will suffice," he murmured and walked out of the dressing room. Coco, Velvet, and Juniper were all waiting for him, and when he walked out, all eyes turned to him.

"Why, Mr. Gojira, you look stunning!" Juniper exclaimed cheerfully, clapping her hands together. She was a rather short woman with a softer brown hair than Velvet's or Coco's that fell down to the small of her back. Her warm, blue eyes twinkled as she gazed at the human Kaiju. She wore a loose fitting yellow blouse and a long, red skirt and sandals on her feet.

"Yes, Gojira, you…" Velvet commented with a blush.

"Ravishing," Coco finished with a smirk, then frowned. "But…something's missing…"

"Coco," Velvet said in a dead tone.

"Don't 'Coco' me, Vel," Coco said. "He's got the look, but it's not enough. Needs to be more…badass. Something that screams, 'Oh! Don't wanna mess with this guy! He's a BAMF!'"

"Coco…"

"I don't need anything else," Gojira said flatly. "I'm clothed. That's good enough."

"Don't be fucking ridiculous!" Coco admonished him. "You saved me! And this is me repaying you for that!" Gojira was about to say something, most likely something spiteful, but Coco's face brightened. "Oh! I got it!"

She ran through the store, rummaging through various boxes and rooms as she looked for what she needed. Gojira looked on in irritation before she returned with a box with a particular glint in her eyes.

Velvet looked at the box and frowned. "Coco, what…?" she asked, but she didn't finish because Coco immediately blurred and circled Gojira with speeds that would impress Dr. Oobleck. When she stopped, Velvet's jaw dropped. Gojira was now wearing a small cross necklace and had a silver shoulder guard with red accents and elbow guard of the same color scheme on his left arm. He also now had shin guards of the same color scheme as well. A belt that was designed to look like a chain with a padlock as the buckle hung askew from his waist, and now he wore a metal wrist band on his right wrist.

The changes weren't all that awe-inspiring by themselves, but on Gojira, they definitely stood out. Velvet's face turned red at Gojira's new look. Coco smirked grandly, a light blush making its way to her face as well.

"Perfect! Now you pass!" she said happily.

"Pass what?" the Kaiju Faunus asked monotonously as he examined the additions. She just pick out random shit and put it on him.

"The badass test, obviously!" Coco said brightly. "Now you are worthy of being called my savior!"

"Coco…" Velvet said again.

"I thought I asked you to quit 'Coco'-ing me, Vel," the fashionista complained. "You make to sound like I'm doing something wrong!"

"…Do you _even_ want me to comment on that?"

"Velveeeeeet…" she whined, but before she could continue, she and Velvet jumped at a loud growling noise. Startled, they turned to Gojira, who was staring at his stomach in bewilderment.

' _Huh. That's never happened before,'_ Gojira thought, referring to his growling stomach. He had always sustained himself on atomic energy, and only ate food sparingly. But now, there wasn't any atomic energy near for him to 'feed' off of. ' _Quite peculiar.'_

"Hungry, ain't ya?" Coco asked in amusement. "Well, I know where we're headin' next!"

"And I'll be paying for it, Coco," Velvet said suddenly. "You're not paying for his food as well as his new clothes. You don't have enough Lien for that!"

"Vel, I work here!" the fashionista complained again. "And I get an employee discount!"

"And I still need to repay him for his help," she said calmly.

Gojira's eyebrow twitched. What was with repaying him crap? Why would they think they needed to repay him for saving them? Was this some sort of human custom he was unaware of?

"Ugh! Fine!" Coco said in mock exasperation, throwing her hands up in the air. "I'll concede. But ONLY this once! Got it?!"

Velvet nodded happily, pleased that she could repay her savior. Coco smirked, which had Velvet stiffening up. "Well, what are we waiting for?!" she asked. She threw a stack of Lien at Juniper and then grabbed Gojira and Velvet by the arms. "Let's get some grub!" she said as she started dragging them again.

"Wait! Coco! You're going to wear out the soles of my shoes again! Slow down!" Velvet yelled.

"How the hell's she dragging me?!" the Daikaiju demanded.

* * *

Coco had dragged them all the way to what she knew Velvet's favorite restaurant was (Hey! She cared for her team and this was Velvet's time to repay their savior!), and quickly set them down at the first table she saw available. Velvet turned to glare at her friend, who was grinning cheekily, while Gojira was just glaring period. He didn't like being dragged around.

But before he could say anything about it, a waiter came up to take their orders. Gojira put his irritation to the side and ordered some water as he observed the others in the restaurant. He noted how a few were looking disgusted at this one guy with odd colored hair shoveling food into his mouth and making a right mess.

Since he didn't want any unwanted attention, he made a note not to eat like that.

After they ordered their food (Velvet a salad, Coco a ribeye steak, and Gojira a plate of cooked fish), the girls looked to Gojira.

"So, Goji," Coco said with a smirk. Gojira's eye twitched at the familiar nickname. "Tell us more about yourself?" This was her chance to see more about him, and she wanted to see what kind of person her savior was.

Velvet was intrigued about what Gojira would say as well. She wondered if they had anything in common, so that they could become quick friends and…hopefully more…

He looked confused at the statement as he glared at the brunette. "Why do you want to know about me?" he asked in irritation.

Coco and Velvet blinked at his question. "W-Well," Velvet stuttered. "I…We just want to know more about you," she said.

He stared at her with peculiarly. "Why?" he asked with a tilt of his head, wondering what their goals were for wanting that information.

Coco shrugged. "How else do you make friends?" she asked rhetorically.

Friends. That word was not one that the Faunus was accustomed to hearing. He had met so few (even less that were humans) that he could even think of calling "friends." And even then, they were iffy at best.

His first instinct was to shoot them down, not tell them anything about himself, but he smothered the urge. He needed information, and he stood a lower chance at finding it if he was by himself. He contemplated what to say about himself as the waiter brought their drinks. The girls were wondering what was wrong when he finally spoke up.

"What would you like to know?" he asked, not sure what to say.

The girls were taken aback for a moment. Coco, however, recovered quickly. "Like…where you're from. Or what you like to do? Family…what kind of Faunus you are…"

"Coco!" Velvet hissed.

"What now?!" Coco whined back.

"That's very insensitive! Not all Faunus are so ready to tell others what species they are!" the bunny eared girl told her.

"Oh…" Coco deflated slightly. She turned back to Gojira and said, "Right. You don't have to…"

"I'm from an island that was recently destroyed," he interrupted suddenly, looking at the girls blankly as he stunned them to silence. "I like to sleep, and family…" He paused, wondering if he should say anything. He shook his head. "I think I won't answer that one," he said sternly, looking at them with a look that said not to push their luck. They didn't. "And as to what…species of Faunus I am…" he continued, only pausing briefly at calling himself a "Faunus." "…well…" ' _An irradiated, skyscraper sized, atomic charged Kaiju with the firepower of nuclear Armageddon.'_ "…I'm a Godzillasaurus Faunus," he said finally, shocking the girls to the core.

"You're a Dinosaur Faunus?!" Velvet screeched in amazement, but quickly quieted down as to not drawn attention to them. Dinosaur Faunus were rare; almost no one saw one in person for their whole life because they were VERY reclusive, even to other Faunus!

Coco had stars in her eyes. Never, in all her craziest fantasies, did she ever think she'd ever meet a dinosaur Faunus! And have him save her at that! Damn, the world was a mysterious place. She stared at him in wonder, but soon frowned and found herself asking something that had been bugging her for a while: "What's with the slits on your neck?"

"Huh?" he asked, tilting his head in confusion. "You mean my gills?"

"Gills?! You have gills?!" Coco asked in shock.

"Yes. Isn't that what I just said?" he asked snidely.

"Dude. I was just shocked. Yeesh, don't bite my head off."

' _Don't tempt me,'_ he thought. He wanted to know why this girl was so familiar to him, and biting her head off would be detrimental in finding out.

"Anyway," Velvet said, deciding to push onto another subject. "That was really brave of you, to stand up for us I mean. Not many stand up to the Red Sons."

"Can't imagine why," Gojira scoffed. "They were hardly worthy of the time it took to fight them."

"One of them knocked you into the street and you were hit by a car," Coco deadpanned.

"Because I wasn't expecting the insect's strength," he told her in irritation. "I expected him to break his hand, not send me skidding back. And the car was too flimsy to even hurt me."

Coco raised an eyebrow at the "insect" comment, but let it slide. "You must have a lot of Aura then, huh?" she asked skeptically.

 _'_ _Aura?_ ' "What is that?" he asked in confusion.

The girls looked to him in shock. "You're joking right?" Coco asked. "How can you not know about Aura?! Everyone knows what Aura is!"

"Well, obviously I don't, or I wouldn't be asking," Gojira snapped.

That stopped the girls short. How could he not know what Aura was? The knowledge was as common as the knowledge of Faunus in the world. Coco looked to Velvet and raised an eyebrow. Velvet got the message and turned to the irritated Kaiju.

"W-Well, Aura is the manifestation of our soul," the rabbit Faunus explained. "It's our shield, our sword. We use it for all manner of tasks. Like the guy who hit you? He used his Aura to strengthen his punch, which sent you into the road." At Gojira's nod, she continued. "We use our Aura to defend ourselves against the creatures of Grimm, to enhance our abilities, and activate Dust."

' _Creatures of Grimm? Dust? Just where did that damn insect weapon send me?!'_ "…I see," he mumbled and took a sip of his water.

By this time, the food had finally been brought out. Coco and Velvet smiled gratefully as Gojira simply nodded to the waiter. The girls began eating calmly, but the humanized Kaiju waited a moment before digging in himself, mimicking how others (besides the man with the odd hair color) in the restaurant were eating.

"So," Coco asked after taking a couple of bites of her steak, "what made you save us to begin with?"

"Nothing," he stated bluntly, shocking them again. "If that dumbass worm had not have yelled at me, I would not have stopped."

"W-What?" Velvet asked, aghast.

"Y-You…?" Coco whispered. "You would have left us?"

"Yes," he said, though as he said it, he felt a sharp pang in his chest. Like saying the words wounded him. What was going on with him?!

Coco was beginning to get angry. "You would have left us to be raped by those…those…" Coco struggled to keep her anger at bay while trying to find the words she wanted. "Psychopaths?!"

"Hey, it wasn't like I knew you two were in that alleyway," he snapped back. "And I'm not in the business of helping people who haven't earned my respect! So lay off!"

Coco was about to retort, but Velvet's calmly hand on her shoulder made her turn to the other girl. She saw her best friend give her a look that clearly said "Think before you act" before she spoke up herself.

"W-Well, thank you anyway for saving us again, Gojira," the rabbit Faunus said gratefully. "If you hadn't…I…" She shook her head. "No. Best not to think about it," she finished with a small smile on her face.

Gojira again was struck by a sense of familiarity, but could not for the life of him figure out why. "…I...For what it's worth, I can't bring myself to regret saving the two of you," he said.

Velvet felt her heart flutter. "M-May I ask why?"

He nodded, but he stayed quiet for a moment before answering. "...The two of you remind me of two others I know…but I can't seem to remember who or why."

Velvet blushed, but smiled happily. Coco cooled down slightly and smiled a little, but she was still miffed at the Faunus. Coco opened her mouth to try and restart the conversation, but thought better of it.

They ate the rest of their meal in silence, only speaking about trivial things and Gojira fishing for information about this new world while trying to be inconspicuous about it. The two soon to be Beacon second years continued stealing glances at their new Faunus friend, trying to get a read on him. He was an enigma. He confused them, even though he wasn't difficult to figure out. He was a loner, obviously someone who cared about very little, given his detached way of talking to people.

And he seemed to be ignorant of several things that were common knowledge around Remnant. Was his home island that isolated? Or was there something bigger going on with their new friend?

As they finished and Velvet was paying for their food, Velvet spoke to him; "Thanks again for saving us, Gojira. If I may ask, what are you doing next?"

"Look for information," he said automatically. "I'm…looking for the bastard that destroyed my island," he lied smoothly. "But I'm rather new to Vale, and I don't know where to begin."

"Well, the public library is just down the road to the right," Velvet suggested, pointing out where it was. "You can start there."

"Or you can try the Archives at Beacon Academy," Coco said, pointing up at where Beacon Academy resided. "'Course, you have to be a Hunter or a Hunter in training to see 'em, but a quick talk to Professor Ozpin, and I'm sure he'd let you in at Beacon as a new Hunter in training."

Gojira looked to her and frowned. "Pass," he spoke blandly. "I don't like being told what to do."

Coco nodded. "Yeah, figured as much. Worth a shot, though." She sighed after that and said, "Well, Vel and I need to be heading back to Beacon. Nice meeting you, Goji." She waved and turned around.

"Yes," Velvet agreed. "I'm glad I met you today, Gojira. Goodbye." She smiled and waved at him as well.

Gojira was silent for a moment as he looked at them. "Yes…goodbye, you two," he said softly. "And…thanks…for all you've done for me today," he finished awkwardly. Showing gratitude was never his strong point.

The girls just smiled wider and took off, waving goodbye to him. Coco looked to Velvet when she thought they were out of range of his hearing. "He was hot," she said to her fellow brunette.

Velvet nodded and blushed. "I hope we see him again soon."

Gojira stared after them until they turned a corner and out of his line of sight. He frowned at the wall and scoffed. "What is with me?" he muttered. He turned around and asked quietly, "What is it about those two that's so damn familiar?" He shook his head and started walking towards the library Velvet pointed out.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

The goon leader was breathing heavily as he stared at his leader. He had just told his story to the leader and was rewarded by having the shit beat out of him. Large, purple bruises began showing up on his body as several lacerations on his body oozed blood.

"Interesting," the leader of the Red Sons murmured. "A Faunus that took out three of our best men? That is alarming." He looked at a wall and mused in a quiet voice, "Alarming indeed."

"S-Sir!" the goon leader gasped. "Let me redeem myself! I'll kill that sorry mutt! And bring you the girl and her animal sympathizing friend! Please! Give me another chance!"

The man laughed. "Darwin, you have been a loyal follow to our cause," he said. "And it is because of that, I'll grant your request."

"T-Thank you, Sir! You won't regret this! I swear!" the newly named Darwin exclaimed.

"Go, and bring me the girls, and this animal's head!" he ordered. "And just to be safe, take one of our pets. Perhaps he'll be easier to kill then."

Darwin grinned sadistically and cackled. "As you wish, Sir!"

 **An: Well, that ends the second chapter in the Predator and Maidens arc! Next time, Gojira's time at the library is cut short by the Red Sons and their 'pet' while Coco and Velvet are ambushed. Will they make it out safely? Or will the Red Sons win?**


	4. Predator and Maidens 3

**The God of Destruction comes to Remnant**

* * *

 **An: Damn this chapter was way longer than I wanted it to be! But no matter! Sorry that it took a while to update. My new job has me working long hours and I come home tired. Couple that up with just how much I stressed over this chapter, and you have an idea of just how hard it was to write. But it's done! And I hope you guys enjoy it! Also, Spirit again helped me out with a few scenes in this one, so give him credit for helping me get this chapter out.**

 **And to answer Tyrants Roar's review: Yes, Gojira will have all his powers. However, it will take him a while to remaster them all. Since his transformation into a human form, he's out of his element. So, he's going to have to relearn how to use his abilities to suit his new body. And I have an idea of how Dust will affect him and such. And his semblance has already been chosen, but I'll say that it will help in regaining his Kaiju form back temporarily.**

 **Disclaimer: Godzilla belongs to Toho studios. RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth studios.**

* * *

 _Chapter IV: Predator and Maidens 3_

' _Dust. A naturally occurring energy propellant triggered by Aura and known poetically as "Nature's Wrath,"'_ Gojira thought with a scoff. _'Pathetic. Humans have no idea just how terrifying Nature's wrath really is. And I can assure them, Nature's temper is far more volatile than a meager crystal.'_

After leaving Coco and Velvet, Gojira made his way to the library to study up on where he was, and why everything seemed so strange to him. The librarian was kind enough to show him where the books he desired were after he stated he needed them for a school assignment (a quick lie on his part, but it worked). He now sat at a desk in the darkest corner of the library and read.

' _The Creatures of Grimm,'_ he summarized. _'Vicious monsters of unknown origin that hate humanity and all its creations and will stop at nothing to kill them. These beast will attack any human and Faunus on site, but interestingly enough, only fight animals for territory and the like, not hatred and only kill humans out of sheer enjoyment instead of food.'_

Gojira frowned. ' _It honestly sounds as if Nature tired of human stupidity and created these beast just bite back,'_ the Kaiju thought. ' _Would not surprise me. But that begs the question as to why? From what I read, humans here on Remnant have never even attempted to destroy their planet. Though, I'm sure it's not for lack of trying.'_

His frown deepened. ' _And that's another problem. That damn weapon the insects back home sent me to a different DIMENSION. How they managed it is beyond me. Dammit all! How the hell am I to get back now?!'_ He glared down at the scattered books. ' _Their manipulation of this Dust is impressive…but it's not nuclear radiation. That's what brought me here. And they've never heard of it! NONE of these books have even as much as referenced it!'_

He sighed. ' _This is just great. Stuck in a different dimension as a damn insect with no way to get home and not even an inkling of where to start,'_ he thought in irritation. He sighed again. ' _Well, I won't find what I'm looking for here. Best start looking elsewhere. But where? Coco mentioned something about Archives at Beacon…I'd have to break in, though. And I'm not very subtle. Damn. It's at times like this I miss Azu-'_

Suddenly, his mind blanked. ' _Azusa…'_ The thought of the only human in existence that he had ever considered showing some form of affection to because of her connection to his son brought back so many memories connected to her. How her stubborn attitude made her stand up against him and YELL at HIM! How she took the role of Jr's surrogate mother in stride and never blinked at the oddness of the fact. How her kind, innocent nature made it hard to…

Suddenly, the image of Azusa was replaced with the image of beautiful brunette with wide brown eyes and rabbit ears. His eyes widened. ' _Velvet…!'_

' _THAT'S who she reminds of!'_ he thought. ' _Her innocence, her kindness, hell, almost EVERYTHING about Velvet screams Azusa!'_ His frowned turned thoughtful on the subject. ' _It's almost uncanny. Their similarities. Now if only I could figure out who Coco acts like from my past, that will be one mystery down.'_

'… _Wait…'_ He cycled through his memories, looking through them intently. Suddenly, the image of a young woman with short, wavy hair and an infectious laugh wearing a lab coat appeared in front of his mind's eye; before another image took its place, revealing a large, dragon-like creature made of plant life and a menacing looking maw. _'Biollante!'_

Gojira began tapping his clawed finger against one of the books irritably. ' _Ok. The Velvet/Azusa comparison I can ride off because it's been the better part of five years since Azusa died and I haven't thought of her in about as long, but how, for the love of Kaiju, did I NOT see that Coco was almost a clone of Biollante?!'_

Their personalities were extremely similar. Loud, cocky, playful, hot tempered, and steadfastly loyal. He wasn't sure what Biollante's stance was towards fashion when she had been human, but he would not be surprised if she had a knack for fashion.

He idly wondered what his clone/sort of adopted sister was up to now. Had she been found by those damn insects and transported to this damn place as well? He growled at the thought. He was one matter, but if those insects attacked a member of his family (whether they were adopted into it by accident or not), all bets were off.

He shook his head of enraging thoughts. He first had to worry about getting back home. Then he could show those pesky humans why it wasn't a good idea to fuck around with the King of the Monsters.

Which, of course, brought him back to his initial problem.

 _Getting_ home.

He growled again. ' _Back to the drawing board. Never got why humans said that until now,'_ he mused as he went back to work studying. ' _If this doesn't work out, perhaps I could track down Velvet and Coco and they could get me access to those Archives…Damn. Those two must be too much like Azusa and Biollante if I'm calling them by name…'_

"Mr. Gojira?" a stern feminine voice called out behind him.

He turned and glared at a blonde woman in a white button up shirt, black tie, black pants, and shades. Beside her was a dark haired man dressed similar to the woman. He frowned.

"What?" he growled.

The woman didn't seemed fazed. "You were with Miss Scarlatina and Miss Adel this morning when the Red Sons attacked them, right?" she asked professionally.

"What of it?" he asked.

"We have some questions for you," she said. "Nothing major, just routine questions we need to ask. Could you come with us for a second? I promise that this will be short."

He glared at them. He didn't trust these humans. Something about this setup seemed funny. But he couldn't afford to cause a scene. Not yet. He cursed this new way of thinking as he sighed and stood up. "Fine," he grunted. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

 **Industrial District, Vale; 4:30 P.M.**

Velvet and Coco walked along the harbor's edge as they made their way to their destination. Velvet was chastising Coco for walking on the ledge of the harbor like it was a catwalk, saying she might fall into the ocean, whilst Coco was complaining to Velvet that she was a worry wort.

"Seriously, Vel, you act like I'm an impotent child!" the fashionista whined as she did a perfect twirl on the ledge.

"Because you insist on _acting_ like one," Velvet told her.

"Veelllvvvveeeettttttt…" Coco whined.

"See? You're only proving my point." Coco was about to retort when she suddenly grabbed Velvet and ran into an alley, both hiding behind a dumpster. Two men's shadows suddenly appeared at the mouth of the alley, before vanishing. Coco and Velvet looked out from behind the dumpster, and Coco frowned.

"Those bozos have been tailing us for thirty minutes now," she mumbled. "You'd think they'd have something better to do. We took this route to lose them, and they're still on our tails!"

"How do we get rid of them?" Velvet asked.

"Hmm…" Coco looked around. "We're pretty much sitting ducks right here," she grumbled. Looking behind her, she saw an old warehouse. She grinned.

"Hey, Velvet," she said, getting her friend's attention. "That warehouse over there's been abandoned for years. It's also condemned and full of hundreds of barrels of Dust in faulty containers. One wrong move, the harbor's gone."

"And that helps us how?"

"Only idiots, fools, and the insanely desperate would even think of walking near it," Coco told her best friend. "We walk through it, and we're right at the warehouse my dad works in. From there, we run like hell to the station and grab the first available airbus back to Beacon."

"And you can get us to the station from your dad's workplace?"

"Velvet, I've spent my whole life here on this dock. I know it like the back of my hand! Hell, I could take you on a tour of a top secret underwater research facility if I wanted."

"But are we really that desperate…Hang on. There's an underwater research facility under the harbor?"

"Not important. What is, is that I can get us through and out of danger in a matter of minutes."

Velvet frowned, but knew her friend wouldn't lie. She nodded. "Ok. Let's go."

Coco nodded and helped Velvet to her feet, also taking her splint off, and led her friend to the warehouse she pointed out. The two quickly made their way to the warehouse while keeping an eye out for their pursuers as they moved forward. Velvet frowned as they traveled. Something wasn't right here. She could feel it. Her instincts were going haywire. She looked around alertly, but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

That didn't sit well with her. They were being followed and yet, everything at the moment felt normal. It was almost like…

"Here we are," Coco said quietly as she opened the rusted over door easily with her strength. She motioned Velvet inside with a touch of urgency, and Velvet quickly made her way in. Coco followed moments later and shut the door behind them.

However, just as she shut the door as silently as she could, a voice called out in a loud voice saying, "Welcome, my dears!"

…Like a trap. Velvet jumped around and saw the lights turn on, revealing several members of the Red Sons standing in front of her and Coco! "We were beginning to think you weren't going to show!" the voice called out again.

Coco snapped in front of Velvet and brought her purse/Gatling gun Deadshot to bear against the crowd, but before she could activate it, a goon laughed at her saying, "You really think you want to do that, girlie? We're in a warehouse full of Dust that can go up at any moment. Flaring your Aura might not be the best idea."

Coco cursed out loud. He was right. She dropped Deadshot, but keep it ready to slam into a person's head. Even inactive, Deadshot was still a dangerous weapon on its own.

"You don't trust us?" the voice asked from among the crowd, and the group began to disperse, letting a man through. "Very good. You two would have made fine Huntresses if you hadn't crossed us." The man was of medium build and wore a dark maroon vest over a green long sleeve and beige pants. He had military grade boots on and a wicked looking scimitar was strapped to his back. His face was flawless, with slicked back brown hair and bright green eyes.

Velvet gasped in recognition. "Cobalt Yashi!" she whispered in shock. Coco's eyes widened in shock.

"You mean one of the best Huntsman in Vale?" she asked incredulously. "The guy that everyone considers…"

"The fastest man alive?" the newly named Cobalt whispered silkily from behind the girls, making them stiffen in alarm. The girls whirled around to face him. ' _When did he…?'_ Velvet thought quickly.

' _How'd he get behind us?'_ Coco thought wildly, her eyes wide.

"People have been known to call me that," the man mused as he placed his arms around their shoulders. "And I do happen to be very fast."

Coco swung her purse, but she only met open air as Cobalt appeared in front of them again. He gave them a disappointed glance. "That was rude," he pouted. "I was trying to make you girls feel welcome."

"You are a champion to the common folk!" Coco hissed. "You inspired many to become Huntsman and Huntresses! You've saved numerous Faunus for no charge or anything for yourself! WHY?! Why, in all of Remnant, are you WORKING WITH THE RED SONS?!"

Cobalt looked amused. "Were you one of the ones I inspired, Miss Adel?" he asked with a tilt of his head. Coco flinched, but growled angrily at him. He smiled. "You were, weren't you? How…amusing." He chuckled as everyone else laughed. Coco fumed as her face reddened. "It's quite refreshing meeting a fan. Such a shame that you're friends with Miss Scarlatina. Her family's been on our list for some time." Velvet flinched and shrunk in on herself. "I help Faunus because it helps my image. And as your reaction showed, it's done wonders." He grinned at them and said, "And as for working for them? My dear girl, I FORMED the Red Sons." Coco and Velvet stared at him in shocked horror.

Many of the men and women in the warehouse snickered or laughed. Coco growled louder. "Now normally how this would be done," Cobalt went on, "we would just overwhelm you, destroy your Aura, and kill the two of you. But, as it is, I am a sporting man. And since Miss Adel is a fan, I think I can come up with a bet between the three of us."

"A…bet?" Velvet asked timidly.

Coco snarled, but Cobalt just smiled. "Yes. If you can beat one of our 'pets,' you two can go. No strings attached. Free as birds."

"And if we don't?" the fashionista snarled.

"You die," he said simply. "Simple, right?"

Coco was about to snap an obscene reply at the man, but Velvet spoke up. "You can guarantee we won't be harmed if we beat this…'pet' of yours?" she asked, shaking at the thought of them having a 'pet.' She prayed he didn't mean what she thought he meant.

Apparently, Cobalt caught her hesitation on the matter and elaborated. "My dear, while I cannot control what all my subordinates do, I can assure you, my 'pets' aren't sex slaves. I don't sully myself in such a manner. Not to mention, my 'pets' are simply the enforcers of my will. Nothing more. And yes, I can assure you. I am a man of my word. That hasn't changed."

Velvet looked a little better at that, but Coco wasn't convinced. She growled lowly as she moved closer to Velvet. "You're cronies are NOT allowed to join in the fight!" she ordered. "If we're going to fight, they can't come save your 'pet' if we're winning!"

"Of course," Cobalt agreed quickly. "That wouldn't be very sportsmanlike. Now do we have a deal?"

Coco looked to Velvet. The rabbit Faunus nodded in agreement. "We do!" Coco announced, whirling to face Cobalt.

The man smirked. "Excellent!" He snapped his fingers, and suddenly, one of the warehouse doors was being lifted up, revealing a shadowed figure with a long scaly tail…

* * *

 **Alleyway outside of the Vale City Library; Vale; same time**

Gojira followed the two cops with an ever growing sense of uneasiness. Something wasn't right here. Their scents reeked of malevolent intent, something he knew how to detect almost instinctively now after all the enemies he's made over his life.

He followed them to a seemingly abandoned building, and the man opened the door. Gojira didn't move until the woman sighed and walked in. Gojira followed her, with the man following him and shutting the door. The room was small and rectangular, having only three chairs and a desk. The woman sat on one side and gestured to the other side. "Now then Mister Gojira," she said formally, "if you would, please sit and…"

"Get to the damn point, insect," he snapped at her. Her eyebrows raised up in shock. "You and your buddy have been broadcasting malevolent intent since we left the library. Now start telling me what you want, or die!"

The woman quickly reigned in her shock and smirked darkly at the Daikaiju. "You're really impatient aren't you, Mr. Gojira?" she asked slyly. "Though I must say I'm impressed you sensed that. We've trained our Aura to mask our intent so that not even the late White Devil Summer Rose could have picked it up."

"You're good, but that's like saying a fly is a pleasant distraction," he told her bluntly. "You lack a certain key to hide your intent fully and completely."

She raised an eyebrow. "And that would be…?" she prompted.

He smirked evilly at her, and she suddenly became aware of the air becoming hot and stuffy. It became hard to breath as a dark, angry presence crashed down on her. She looked to Gojira in shock, who simply smiled menacingly at her.

"Animal instinct," he told her, and suddenly, his tail lashed out and slammed into the head of the male cop. He cried out as he was sent flying several feet through the building. The woman jumped up to help him, but Gojira's hand lashed out and grabbed her by the neck. She let out a choked gasp as he easily lifted her off the floor, bringing her to his face to glare at her.

"Now why don't you tell me why you're doing this, and you might just live to see tomorrow," he threatened, making the woman's eyes widen.

However, before he could snap her neck, he heard heavy footsteps. He turned quickly, only to find a fist slam into his face. He grunted as he was sent flying through a wall, letting go of the woman. He rolled across the floor and landed in a crouched position as a streak of bluish grey filled his vision. Acting on his new instincts, he threw his arms in front of his face, just in time to intersect a punch from the attacker. He skidded across the ground for a bit before his back hit another wall. He grunted again as spikes slammed into the wall, sinking into the flimsy wood.

A chuckle caught his attention. "Well, well, well. Not so tough now, are you, animal?" Darwin sneered as he knelt down to stare Gojira in the eye. "Remember me?"

"Hello, coward," the Kaiju snarled. "Last I saw you, you left your allies at my mercy."

Darwin twitched, but didn't lose his temper. "Sometimes a tactical retreat is in order, and sacrifices must be made in order to win."

"The stench of fear stated otherwise," Gojira growled.

Darwin twitched again, but held strong as he growled back, "You're so full of yourself mutt! I'm going to enjoy watching the boss's pets rip you to shreds!"

"Why don't you try it yourself and quit being a cowardly bug!" Gojira snarled.

"I'd love too, but I don't want to be too tired for later," he snapped. He smiled nastily and continued, "Those girls you were with earlier? The boss wants them. And after we break them, I'm going to have my way with both of them!"

Gojira looked confused for moment, before it clicked. ' _Velvet. Coco.'_ He wasn't sure what this bug meant by 'have his way with them' but he was sure it meant they were in danger. His eyes narrowed as his dorsal fins glowed blue and a growl escaped his lips. "What have you done to them?" he demanded quietly.

Darwin began sweating in fear. Everything about this animal had just… _changed._ His demeanor shifted; his anger soared. It made the man want to curl up and die.

But, sadly, he also saw alarm in Gojira's eyes. And, in a fit of utter stupidity, goaded the humanized Daikaiju. "The boss is breaking them as we speak," he said. "After the fight's gone, he'll break 'em in. Get 'em nice and warm. Then we'll get our share. I tell ya, that bunny girl's got a nice ass. I can't wait to have a piece of it when I make 'er scream tonight."

It was then, it clicked in Gojira's mind. He remembered one human he respected talk about the one crime he held as one of the most heinous. How it was a coward's and a weakling's crime.

Rape.

He never understood why it enraged and scared Dr. Tatopoulos as much as it did until just now.

Coco. Velvet. Two humans that had, despite all odds, gained his respect faster than any other human he'd ever met…were now in danger of that crime.

Darwin, like most villains, was blissfully unaware of the apocalypse he had just released on the Red Sons. He simply sighed and moved to the side. "So, let's end this quickly. You two! Get to work!"

Two blurs appeared in front of Gojira, but as their fists reached his face, his tail intercepted them, the air displaced by the punches blowing through his hair. His glare turned even colder as he stared at the two attackers.

One was a male with dorsal fins similar to his own on his back. He wore a tattered white shirt and jeans and had a red metal collar on his neck. He had dark green hair and black eyes and looked extremely depressed.

The other was a female with the same collar as the male around her neck. She had a tail and claws and feathers around her neck and shoulders and wore a blue top and shorts. Her eyes were red, and she had whitish blue hair. She also had a very dead look in her eyes.

"You like?" Darwin asked maniacally. "Those collars make any Faunus subservient to the boss. Just like those girls will be when I get back!"

"You are never leaving this place alive!" the Kaiju King snarled, and the two Faunus flinched away from him. "I'm ending your existence here Insect!"

Darwin shivered at the proclamation, but tried to steel himself. "If you can get past our pets!" Darwin snarled back. "Kill him!"

"Yes sir," the girl whispered in a dead voice.

"As you wish," the boy whispered as well, only in a more depressed tone.

They tried to punch Gojira again, but the Kaiju's tail came up and blocked their fists again. The girl tried for a kick, but Gojira's tail slammed down on it, nearly breaking it through her Aura. The guy tried to attack Gojira's left side, but the tail returned and smacked him in the face, sending him through a wall.

Gojira's eyes suddenly flashed blue, and he took a deep breath and shot a beam of concentrated radiation at Darwin, who barely dodged the attack. The man howled in pain as the heat of the blast flash burned his face. The woman, who was watching from the other side of the room, stared wide eyed horror at the scene.

The blast didn't last long as Gojira began spluttering and coughing up blood. Black smoke poured from his mouth as he tried to clear his airways. He fell down to his hands and knees. He placed one hand at his throat. ' _DAMMIT! My atomic breath still hurts me! Damn these pesky human lungs!'_ He coughed a bit more forcefully.

As he struggled to get up, he felt…something. He looked up, but only received a fist in the face for his troubles. He grunted again, and was thrown through the wall. The guy appeared in front of him and slammed his fist into Gojira's gut. Gojira gasped in pain, more blood flew out of his mouth as he was lunched into another wall. The girl appeared next to him and pulled out a gun. She fired several exploding rounds at the ceiling, which collapsed on top of Gojira.

Darwin laughed manically. "Damn animal! No one can escape little Blue's semblance!" he taunted. "Now just die like the mutt you are while I go enjoy a piece of that Scarlatina girl's pussy!"

Unfortunately for the Red Son terrorist, Gojira wasn't dead. Merely annoyed. But now…the Godzillasaurus Faunus's dorsal fins glowed a frightening light blue color. Lightning discharged off them as the Alpha Predator's fury soared higher and higher.

"Then after I taught her, her rightful place, her friend's next!" Darwin continued, still laughing. "I might even ask the boss for her as my personal little cum dumpster as a reward for killing you!" He laughed harder. "Come you two! We're leaving! I've got a reward to collect!"

He turned around to walk away, but it didn't get a chance to go anywhere else, because a furious, enraged snarling roar reached his ears, making him turn around to see Gojira right in his face, a look of pure hatred written across his face and a glowing blue fist millimeters away from his own cheek.

Gojira growled loudly as he forced atomic energy into his throat. But he remembered his new body couldn't handle it. He wasn't deterred as he tried something new. Remembering what Coco and Velvet said about Aura and how that one insect channeled it into his fist, he forced his atomic energy into his right fist. It had the most uncharacteristic effect. He felt the energy burn in his every cell, like a roaring fire racing through his blood stream as it made its to his fist.

It wasn't uncomfortable at all. As a matter of fact, as he channeled his energy, he felt…complete. Whole. Like he was back in his natural form.

In short, he felt like a damn KAIJU again.

Which meant bad news to whatever just pissed him off.

With a mad, angered roar, Gojira channeled more energy into his body, and broke through the debris on top of him. He shot towards Darwin like a bolt of lightning. His fist glowed blue with atomic energy as he slammed his fist into Darwin's head.

Darwin never knew what hit him. Literally. As soon as the atomically charged fist connected, it _**DESTROYED**_ the left side of his skull, sending millions of fragments into his brain. The atomic energy then discharged, rendering his brain to mush and blowing a hole out the other side his head. The excess energy then blew the destroyed body through the building and carried him through several more. Not stopping.

* * *

 **On the other side of town**

Glynda Goodwitch, a beautiful blonde haired green eyed woman with glasses and wearing a long sleeved white blouse, black skirt, and a tattered purple cape, was looking for two of her missing students. They had not returned to Beacon, and she had gotten a frightful call from the police station saying they were assaulted and nearly raped.

She immediately caught the first airbus to Vale and began searching for them. She was on her way to Miss Adel's place of work and favorite hangout when something flew in front of her with a loud *WHOOSH*, and slammed into the wall of a department store across the street. Eyes wide, she rushed over to see what it was, only to be alarmed to see a man with a bloody face sliding down from the wall!

She immediately used her telekinesis to place him on the ground gently. "Hey! Can you hear me?! Sir!" She gasped in horror as she got a better look at his face. One side of his face was completely caved in while the other…

Well, there was no other side of his face.

She stared in horror at the man's state, but placed her fingers at his throat. No pulse. Dead. She stared at the hole he flew out of, and was shocked yet again to see just how far he was thrown! She couldn't even see when he came from! Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

A crowd of people had gathered around her, wondering what was going on, and becoming sick at the sight of the dead man's head. Glynda looked up sharply and barked, "Someone! Call an ambulance! The police! Someone has just been murdered!"

Gasps of disbelief and horror filled the streets as people began pulling out their Scrolls and dialing at a furious pace. Glynda stared back at the destruction before finally making a decision. She turned to a random citizen and said, "Stay here and explain the situation to the police! I'm going to investigate!"

"Um, Lady, shouldn't you just-"

"I'm a Huntress! I'm obligated to find out what happened to his man!" she explained. The man nodded quickly and knelt down to the dead man. Glynda jumped up just as quickly and began running through the hole.

She had a job to do.

* * *

 **Back with Gojira**

The blonde could only watch in horror as Darwin was launched away from the enraged Faunus before the said Faunus whirled and grabbed the Stegosaurus Faunus by the neck and crushed his collar before slamming him into the wall before throwing him to the ground and stomping on his head.

Blue, the Velociraptor Faunus, tried to use her semblance to ensnare him, make him freeze in fear, but it was all for naught because Gojira turned to glare at her, and ran at her before turning on his heel and slamming his tail into her neck, destroying her collar and sending her through a wall.

The blonde woman could only stare in horror as Gojira was immediately in front of her and slammed his boot into her head with enough force to shatter her Aura completely. She cried out in pain.

"Where are Coco and Velvet?!" he snarled in fury. "Speak quickly human! I'm all out of patience!"

He applied more pressure, channeling atomic energy into his foot, making her scream as the force on her head increased. "T-The harbor! The harbor!" she cried in pain. "Fifth warehouse from the docks! An old condemned Dust storage warehouse!"

"If you're lying, I promise that you won't like how you die!" he growled.

"I-I'm not! I swear!"

"Enough brother," a deep voice said as a hand came to rest on Gojira's shoulder. Gojira turned and glared at the speaker.

It was the Stegosaurus Faunus. "I guarantee you that your friends are there," he said. "Cobalt, the man who put those collars on Blue and myself, was heading there himself before assigning us to come and kill you."

"T-Thank you, brother," Blue, the raptor Faunus said lowly, having shaken off her dizziness to join her fellow Faunus. "We've been under his rule for so long. The collars forced us to listen to his every whim. It is only luck for myself and other females that the males of our group have a deal with Cobalt that we're not to be touched as long as they follow him willingly. He's kept his part of the deal so far, but we've always feared he'd go back on it. If you hadn't have broken our collars, Spike and I would still have to follow that man."

"We owe you a debt of gratitude," Spike said quietly. "That's why we're telling you where they are, and why I'm stopping you now. This woman is simply misguided. Her death will cause much strife in the future. My semblance allows me to see glimpses of the future, and I can tell you now, that if she dies, sooner or later, your two friends will follow her into the Great Beyond."

Gojira held his glare at the Faunus for a moment, not liking his words. However, Velvet and Coco's safety at the moment was all he cared about, and time was wasting. He let out an annoyed 'tsk' as he lifted his foot from the woman's head.

"Get out of my sight," he growled at her. She nodded quickly and got up shakily. She raced out the door she lead Gojira in, and slammed the door. Spike looked grateful.

"Well done, brother," he said.

Gojira simply huffed in anger and walked towards the door himself. Blue stepped forward. "Wait." He turned to glare at her. "I didn't catch your name, brother."

Gojira glared at her, and she flinched away from him. He debated not telling her, but felt compelled to say, "It's Gojira, and before you ask, I'm a Godzillasaurus Faunus." Despite his anger, it still felt odd to refer to himself that way.

She nodded. "A strong sounding name. Fitting name for you," she mumbled. She nodded. "Thank you."

He huffed again and turned around. He began walking again as Spike called out, "What do you intend to do, brother?"

"What I do best," he said, not breaking stride as his spikes glowed blue. Atomic energy discharged around him, making his hair and clothes billow in the air it displaced. "Show these insignificant ants why enraging a Kaiju only spells destruction."

He slammed the door open and walked out, leaving behind two very confused Faunus, who wondered what he meant by "Kaiju."

* * *

 **An: Sooooooooooooooo, yeah. The Red Sons are dead! But will Gojira make it to Coco and Velvet in time? Is he already too late? And what is the significance of the blonde haired woman? You're just going to have to find out next chapter!**

 **Mini-challenge: Blue and Spike, the two Faunus I introduced. They are eluded to two dinos from two different dino movies. Can you guess which dino and which movie?**


	5. Predator and Maidens 4

**The God of Destruction comes to Remnant**

 **An: I'm back with another chapter! For those of you who've been waiting patiently, rejoice! Sorry it took a bit longer to update. Work's got me running ragged and I'm about to start trying out a new writing schedule to see if it helps me update my stories faster.**

 **Now, this is the second to last chapter of the Predator and Maidens arc, so after the next chapter I start a new arc, which will cover another of the girls who will be in Gojira's harem. Who's it going to be? I guess you'll have to find out next chapter, won't you?**

 **Also, kudos to all who figured out my little challenge last chapter! Yes, Blue was modeled after Blue from Jurassic World, and Spike was modeled after Spike from Land Before Time. I'm curious as to what lead you to the conclusion or was it just too obvious?**

 **But for now, I'd like to address some of my reviewers:**

 **-Ani89: No, none of your suggestions offended me in any way, and in fact, most of them I had intended to use anyway. I'm curious as to why you thought I was offended though.**

 **-Story artist: Thank you and I hope you continue to like this story, but I'm afraid that I'm not artistic enough to draw out Gojira's human form. And I gave Blue feathers because I believe most raptors in real life had them, and that's why I gave her feathers. But I might change that because some others have mentioned it and I don't want to forget them later and people point it out.**

 **-Writing Warrior: Thank you, and I'm glad you're enjoying my fic here. And most of what you were looking for happens this chapter.**

 **There are more I'd like to mention, but just know that most of your questions will be answered during the progression of this story.**

 **So without further ado, let's get started! Don't forget to read and review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

 _Chapter V: Predator and Maidens 4_

 **Vale, Kingdom of Vale, Remnant; evening; abandoned warehouse**

Coco yelled in pain as she slammed into the floor again for what felt like the thirtieth time in the last few hours. Hers and Velvet's fight for survival didn't start well as their opponent charged them right off the bat and overwhelmed them. Her strength helped, but their opponent was on a whole other level. Now, the fashionista had re-broke her leg and had couple of broken ribs as well.

She looked up to glare at her opponent. Never did she think she'd meet another dinosaur Faunus after Gojira, but it was obvious this girl was. She was about Coco's age with long, greyish tan hair that reached her lower back and bright, gold colored eyes. She wore a raggedy brown T-shirt and jeans with no shoes or socks and a red collar around her neck. Her most prominent feature was her long, tannish grey scaled tail swinging behind her.

Her figure was one that had Coco red with jealously. Size DD breast, big, bouncy ass, hourglass body shape. A perfect model's figure. Coco wondered just what she had to do to get such a bod as this girl's.

Her musings were cut short as the girl again kicked her hard in the stomach. She cried out again as blood flowed from her mouth and she was thrown to where Velvet was shakily getting up, a broken arm and one of her rabbit ears limp from being crushed under the girl's monstrous strength when she stepped on it. Their Aura's had long since depleted, but they still refused to quit.

"Ladies, please," Cobalt Yashi stated lightly as he walked up to them. "This is gone on far enough. Rexy here is simply beating the shit out of you two. Won't you take my amnesty and get healed?"

"FUCK YOU!" Coco shouted. "I WON'T QUIT UNTIL I'M DEAD!"

"Y-You say amnesty," Velvet said and got up shakily. It sounded like she was forcing herself not to scream in pain. "B-But we all know what that could entail. I-I for one would rather face Death than such a fate."

"Smart," the girl, Rexy, growled enviously. Her voice was deep, but sensual, so much so that most of the men in the warehouse blushed at her voice and began proclaiming their love for her.

"No, dear Rexy, it's not," Cobalt said silkily. "Death is not something to take lightly."

"O-Of c-course, M-Master," she growled out through gritted teeth; the red collar glowing brightly. "M-M-My m-mistake, s-sir."

"It is quite alright, dear," Cobalt said pleasantly as Rexy growled menacingly at him. To Coco and Velvet, he said, "You'll have to forgive Rexy. She's new, you see. A rebel in all sense of the word. Her training is has hit quite a few road blocks."

"You wouldn't be so cocky if this collar wasn't around my neck," she snarled.

"See?" Cobalt threw his hands up in mock exasperation, a look of amusement written on his face. "So difficult."

Coco was exhaling loudly as she struggled to stay awake. Her vision swam as she swayed on her feet. Velvet stood next her, whimpering as the pain from her ear intensified. Coco put Deadshot to her hip as she steadied herself for the next round. If she was to die today, then she'd die in a blaze of glory with a damn smile gracing her face as all these assholes burned with her. Velvet saw the look in Coco's eyes (Coco's glasses having been broken a long time ago), and looked disheartened, but soon steeled herself and steadied herself as well, preparing for the next assault.

"If we die tonight," Coco recited. "Then we shall die together, as one."

"Let our souls be guided to Paradise with the Maker on High while our earthly bodies return to the Dust which we came," Velvet continued.

Cobalt's eyes widened. He knew that chant. It was a chant from The Great War. A Final Chant. A chant Huntsmen and Huntresses said when they…

When they were about to die.

"What do you two think you're doing?!" he demanded. The others who were Hunters and Huntresses themselves were confused until they realized that they were in a condemned building…filled…with Dust! Shit!

"And know, my brothers and sisters," they chanted at the same time, "I was honored to fight alongside you to war. But tonight, we bid the…farewell!" With that Coco raised Deadshot and manually switched it to its Gatling gun mode and aimed at the far wall…the same wall with most of the Dust containers.

"Stop them!" Cobalt demanded in alarm.

Everyone, even Rexy, bolted forward, but they were too slow. Velvet prepared to use her Semblance when the building _SHOOK_ dangerously, nearly tipping the Dust containers over. Everyone staggered. But before they could recover, the building shook again! Only this time, _**something**_ made a _**Dent**_ in the Dust reinforced metal.

Everyone's eyes widened as the shaking began to grow in frequency. The sound of objects hitting the walls with enough forced to not only dent them, but to shake the very building grew louder and louder.

"W-What's going on out there?" one guy wondered aloud.

Suddenly, they all heard a loud screaming coming from outside. It wasn't the 'scared, running for the hills' type of screams. They were the 'blood curdling, pain filled death' screams. Coco and Velvet looked to the large hanger doors on the other side of the warehouse in shock and fear, wondering just what's going on, on the other side.

"V-Velvet…?" Coco asked, her hands shaking a bit. "Can you hear anything other than screaming?"

Velvet nodded hesitantly. "A-A few people s-screaming to 'Kill him' o-or 'Stay away,'" she answered.

"And I hear someone growling 'Out of my way, insects,'" Rexy mused as she turned towards the voices. Coco and Velvet were slightly confused at the 'insect' comment, but then they remembered someone they just met recently that also used the word 'insect' as an insult.

However, before they could even attempt to hope, the sound of tearing metal resounded through the warehouse. The occupants looked up to see a guy falling through a large hole in the wall! The guy fell boneless to the floor, and the terrorists and the two huntresses in training gasped at the sight of the giant metal fragment impaling the man all the way out his back. A pool of blood began to form around him.

Coco and Velvet stared in horror at the dying man, unable to do more than watch as his life blood flowed out of his grievous wound. Cobalt was in shock. That was Camo! He was one of his strongest subordinates! Even Rexy struggled against him!

Their shock was short lived yet again, as a loud, tearing sound came from the doors. They all turned their attention to the door just in time to see both 3 ton Dust reinforced armored steel hanger doors ripped off their hinges and thrown into the ocean with relative ease! And there…standing in the open entryway…was Gojira.

And he looked absolutely furious.

* * *

 **Moments earlier**

As he left the two Faunus, he wasted no time in using his new found speed to race to the docks. He wasn't concerned with not knowing where it was. He followed his nose, easily catching the scent of the sea. Turning towards the scent, he channeled atomic energy into this legs and raced forward like a lightning bolt, blurring to everyone's sight as he weaved his way through the crowds until he reached his destination.

Once he reached the docks, he caught two very familiar scents; one rich lavender scent and the other a sweet, honey scent. Coco and Velvet. He growled, and bolted after their scents, tracking them to the warehouse the blonde described. In front were a bunch of humans, all with a red sun tattoo on their persons.

So they were nothing but corpses now.

He snarled and ran at the first guy he saw. He grabbed the unsuspecting bug and flung him into the warehouse wall, head first. The guy hit the warehouse with enough force to shake the building violently. Thankfully for the guy, his Aura saved his head.

Gojira then systematically attacked the other men. A large, burly man screamed out, "Kill him!" but it was no use. Gojira didn't let them get the chance. He smacked them into the warehouse as he stalked towards the building. One idiot tried to stab him with a long blade, but Gojira channeled atomic energy into his arm and grabbed the blade, breaking it easily. He reached back and charged his fist with atomic energy. He punched the guy so hard that he flew at the door, making a dent in the metal as his skull shattered.

This lead to chaos, and everyone else following their comrade in death. Gojira wasted no time in sending them flying back into the building with an atomically charged fist to the face. He was annoyed how the energy kept discharging from his fist like a nuclear pulse, but it helped in shattering their Auras so he didn't give it much thought.

The burly guy tried bolting at him with a wicked looking axe, but Gojira's tail swept and destroyed it before slamming the guy into the ground. Another guy tried attacking, but Gojira punched him away. "S-Stay back!" one screamed, who was in the path of the enraged Kaiju.

"Out of my way insects!" he snarled and slammed his boot down on the guy's head, crushing his skull and turning the insides to paste. The burly man ran at him again, but the Daikaiju had lost his patience. He grabbed the man and threw him through the building, shattering the metal and leaving a gaping hole high in the wall.

The King of the Monsters scoffed as he walked up to the large doors barring his path. He growled. He was tiring of these minor annoyances. He reached the doors and, after charging his arms with atomic energy, easily ripped the doors off and threw them behind him.

He glared ominously at the scene before him. Over a hundred men and women were gathered inside the warehouse, centered around a group of four. A plain looking man with a sword strapped to his back. A girl around the same age as his current form with gold eyes and a scaled tail. And Coco and Velvet. Gojira snarled loudly at the injuries they had sustained, the scent of their blood only served to enrage him further.

"Now then…" he growled, making every occupant of the building stiffen in terror. "Which one of you is named Cobalt?"

Coco and Velvet stared in shock. It WAS Gojira! The two huntresses in training might have breathed a sigh of relief it wasn't for the fact he was staring down the _bulk_ of the Red Suns organization.

Cobalt gritted his teeth and looked piercingly at the Faunus. "Cobalt? That would be me," he said coolly. "Who might you be?"

The radioactive dinosaur Faunus snarled. "Your death!" he growled. Coco and Velvet gasped at the proclamation while the goons around them began shouting at Gojira.

"You animal! How dare you claim you can kill the fastest man alive!" one woman shouted.

"You must be braindead alongside being stupid, mutt!" a guy sneered.

"Get ready to die, you dirty animal! Because you can't take us all on by yourself!" another shouted.

"You all are nothing but ants fighting the damn sun!" he growled again. "Now step aside!"

 **[Play Bodies by Drowning Pool]**

"You bastard animal!" another person screamed and several members ran towards him. Gojira stood calmly as they surrounded him. They jumped him, but his tail suddenly shot out and whacked them away. The goons cried out in pain as they were tossed into the air and slammed into the walls hard.

"You bastard!" Another screamed, and the rest ganged up on him. The Kaiju growled in annoyance and raised his clawed hand up, charging atomic energy into the appendage. The first goon reached him, and he lashed out, clawing the woman's face. She screeched in agony as the nuclear charged claw slashed through her Aura and permanently scarred her face. Gojira whirled around and nailed another guy, but this guy wasn't as lucky as the woman because the claw connected with his neck, and the sharpened claws cut through the man's neck cleanly.

Another tried to jump over him to get behind him, but Gojira grabbed the person by the leg and slammed the person down on the floor hard enough to crack the concrete. Gojira didn't stop there because he continued to slam the person into the ground before throwing him into another terrorist, sending them flying. One woman raced towards him, but he charged his fist with atomic energy. He punched her hard in the face, decimating her skull, and sending blood everywhere.

He turned around to strike another, but a man jumped on his back and proceeded to place the Kaiju into a chokehold. "Got ya!" he shouted. Gojira tried to remove him, but more began piling on top of him, attempting to stop his struggling. Rexy growled. That was how they subdued her when they tried to place the control collar on her. It was only a matter of time before this new Faunus tired out.

Gojira, however, was nowhere near tired. He growled in irritation as more goons joined the dog pile, and he began channeling atomic energy again. His spikes glowed bright blue, and his eyes flashed blue as he flooded his body with the energy. He let out a loud roar as the energy discharged, shattering the goons' Auras and sending them flying into the air. Some were literally bleeding out of every orifice and few others were simply dead as the pulse of nuclear energy simply washed over them and destroyed their internal organs altogether. However, most were lucky enough to just be knocked out from the force of the energy released. One however was only dazed and shook it off quickly. He raced towards Gojira, but the Daikaiju merely stopped roaring and shoved his clawed hand effortlessly through the man's chest, destroying his heart when he closed his fist.

 **[End Bodies by Drowning Pool]**

Gojira pulled his arm out of the man's chest and looked around at the chaos he had unleashed. Most of the Red Sun members were now either dead or dying, while a few were simply unconscious. He looked up at the last four, and much to his utter confusion, he felt his heart twist painfully at the sight of Velvet's and Coco's horrified looks. He shook it off and glared at the other two. The woman looked intrigued while the man looked annoyed.

"That was rather rude, don't you think?" Cobalt asked plainly.

"Do you think I give a shit?!" Gojira growled lowly, making the four stiffen again. "All I'm here for is to kill you for what you intend to do to Coco and Velvet! So either die like the bug you are, or _try_ and fight like a Kaiju and **DIE** like the insignificant _**BUG**_ that you are! Either suits me just fine!" Atomic energy forcibly discharged from every pore of his body and left a crater below him.

Cobalt hissed in distaste, and Coco and Velvet felt dread creep into their beings. "I see Darwin's still hung up on that. I told him there was the possibility I wasn't going _that_ route; apparently, my warnings were wasted on him."

The girls looked to Cobalt in shock. "Y-You…W-What were you planning before our deal?!" Coco demanded shakily, still hung over seeing Gojira kill so many people so remorselessly.

"He was planning on raping you two!" Gojira answered before Cobalt could open his mouth. "His little pet Darwin seemed very adamant on having Coco for himself!" Gojira growled furiously. "Now I don't care what happens to anyone else, but those two have somehow gained my eternal respect, and any who dare harm them in any way, _**ANSWERS TO ME!**_ "

Coco and Velvet felt their hearts flutter at Gojira's statement about them; but their minds quickly latched onto what he had first said. Betrayal crossed their features as Coco's face went red with rage and Velvet horrified expression went pale as well. Cobalt looked to them and tried to placate them.

"Now, now girls," he tried, "I never intended to…"

"YOU BASTARD! JACKASS! PERVERT! RAPIST! SADISTIC!" Coco screeched at decibels that impressed even Gojira. "BACK STABBING! LYING!" She screamed shrilly, unable to continue to form words. Her betrayal at her once idol had already ignited her anger and this new tidbit of information set her over the edge.

How dare he make a bet with them when he wasn't even going to honor it?! Her Aura began to flare, but Rexy saw this and quickly shot forward to knock the stupid girl out. However, just before she could reach Coco, and before Coco could send them all to oblivion, Gojira appeared in front of Rexy, fist outstretched. She tried to slow down and dodge, but Gojira proved faster and thrusted his fist at her face. She threw her arms up to take the blow.

The hit connected, and Rexy bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain. It felt like she was fending off a horde of Goliaths at the same time! But worse! Gojira, meanwhile, gritted his teeth as he felt the atomic energy wanting to discharge from his fist again. He wanted these two to suffer for what they did, and a pulse of nuclear energy destroying everything about them wasn't suffering! That was a swift mercy! Gritting his teeth again, he willed the energy to stay where it was. To continue strengthening his punch as he pushed harder against the Faunus woman.

She couldn't stop herself from crying out in pain as she was pushed further backwards and felt the bridal bones in her arms began to not break, but _shatter._ Finally, she couldn't bear the pain anymore, and jumped away, sending Gojira's fist into the ground, creating a massive crater as he lost control over his atomic energy and it discharged. He growled. He cursed his new body again. His control over his powers was now just shot to hell with it!

Cobalt shook his head in slight irritation. "Alright then," he mumbled. "Rexy, dear!" he called out louder. Rexy turned to him with a glare. "It appears our charade is up! Go wild!"

Rexy frowned. "As you wish," she growled, slightly excited in fighting his new guy despite the reasons behind it. She turned to Gojira and said, "Nothing personal, my brother, but I cannot disobey the bastard's orders. At least I can tell you who shall be killing you tonight. I was always referred to as Rexy. A T-Rex Faunus," she introduced.

Gojira scoffed. "I think you're confused on who's doing the killing, ant," he said condescendingly. "But if we must do this, then I am called Gojira, and I'm a Godzillasaurus Faunus."

She frowned. "I've never heard of that species," she muttered. "And I've been around the smartest minds the world had to offer when it comes to dinosaurs."

"We're rarer than rare," he muttered back. "Now…" He cracked his neck as he rotated his head from side to side. "Are the introductions done?"

Rexy frowned. "Sure. Now… **Submit,** " she said flaring her Aura, and instantly, Coco and Velvet felt their eyes widen as they fell to their knees, their bodies seeming to act on their own accord. Cobalt himself felt his legs shake slightly, but he held strong.

Gojira however…was silent for a moment, out of sheer disbelief. "Did you…" he said in bewilderment, his eyes wide. "…Just…try to…FORCE me to SUBMIT TO YOU?!" he roared angrily as his face contorted into a furious snarl once more. The others flinched away while Rexy did that, but still looked very shocked that he wasn't falling to the floor! No one could resist her Semblance! Not since the damn human rats unlocked her Semblance after they caught her! NO one!

"H-How are you not submitting?!" she demanded. "You should be bending to my will right now!"

Gojira growled at her. "And why's that?!" he snarled.

"I am a Queen!" she proclaimed. "A ruler of all! Someone who deserves respect! Everyone should bow to me!"

 **[Play Godzilla Theme "Epic Rock" Cover/Remix by Little V, Gojira's theme song for this fic]**

Gojira's face suddenly turned into a sinister smile as he growled, "I know why your Semblance won't work."

"Why?!" she snarled.

"Because even a _Queen…_ " Gojira immediately vanished and appeared above her, his leg shining with malevolent blue energy. Rexy looked up in shock.

' _Such speed!'_ she thought.

"…Must bow to a _ **KING**_!" he finished with a snarl and brought his leg down on Rexy, who barely dodged the blow. The kick connected with the ground and caused a crater about 8 ft. around to from. Coco and Velvet were startled at the destruction, while Cobalt stared incredulously at the Faunus responsible.

"And let me tell you, _bitch,_ " he hissed, "out of all the mortal kings on this earth, NONE are greater than I!" He jumped towards her and lashed out with a roundhouse kick. She ducked under it, but had to roll away from him when his tail raced towards her. He used his tail to kick off the ground and land on his feet.

He closed the distance between him and Rexy and placed five strong punches to her sternum and threw a kick at her. However, since he was not used to a human's flexibility, his kick went higher than he anticipated and impacted her chin. She grunted as she was lifted off the ground, while Gojira was thrown off balance because of his miscalculation. However, he quickly acted on instinct and lashed his tail out to propel him into the air. He capitalized on this and twirled, sending his foot back down on Rexy's head.

But Rexy had other plans. When she finally stopped seeing stars, she saw Gojira trying to kick her again. She growled. This guy thought he was better than her! She was going to prove him wrong. She quickly flipped in the air and met his kick with her own. The two kicks connected with a boom of thunder. The attacks struggled against one another, but it was apparent to all that Gojira had the superior strength as he pushed down and sent Rexy back to the ground.

She landed and pushed back off the ground and jumped back at Gojira, landing a kick to the Kaiju's stomach. He grunted as he grabbed onto her leg. She made a noise of annoyance and sent her leg back to the ground, hoping to throw him. He simply landed and tossed her leg aside carelessly, causing her to lose her balance. He sent a powerful step kick to her stomach. He nearly lost his balance again, but quickly recovered by balancing on his tail

She gasped as she stumbled forward, but quickly recovered and sent two powerful step kicks of her own. Gojira dodged them, and Rexy growled and sent a powerful kick he couldn't dodge to his side. However, he grabbed her foot, but she jumped into the air and sent another kick at his face. He grunted again in annoyance as he was sent staggering backwards, and Rexy appeared again to strike his legs, sending him falling on his back. His spikes imbedded themselves into the concrete, and Gojira growled in annoyance again.

' _Dammit! I certainly have a human body now, but my tail's throwing me off balance,'_ he thought. While he would deny it with his dying breath, he had a…slight (only slight!) interest in human martial arts. He remembered the times that some of the human males who gained his respect practicing the moves, and he couldn't help but be fascinated with the techniques. He went so far as to replicate them when he fought his own enemies.

Most humans thought it was funny, but his attempts helped him keep his title of King of the Monsters more times than not.

' _Alright then,'_ he growled silently. ' _If I can't rely on my martial arts at the moment, I'll just have to do this the old fashioned way. When in doubt…'_ He jumped back to his feet just as Rexy closed in on him, her fist drawn back to punch him. He stood defiantly as he gathered atomic energy into his tail and right fist. The two appendages glowed light blue as Rexy threw her punch. Gojira ducked under the strike by bending forward at the waist. ' _Trust your instincts!'_

He quickly spun on his heels and lashed out with his tail, which impacted Rexy's chest. She screamed in pain as the atomic energy discharged and fully depleted her Aura whilst sending her flying into a wall lined with Dust containers. She hit them with enough force to shatter the barrels and send clouds up Dust flying into the air.

Coco's and Velvet's eyes widened as they saw the Dust fly into the air. They had been in awe at the fight, watching their new friend fight to save them (again) and not even looking winded fighting the one person who nearly killed them! But once she flew into the Dust containers, they panicked, thinking the whole building was about to go up in flames. Cobalt, however, gritted his teeth as he watched the fight play out.

Rexy got up shakily and groaned. She placed a hand on her head as she tried to steady herself. She looked around and paled as she saw Gojira running at her with his fist poised to punch her! She panicked. She couldn't move as she barely had the strength to stand right then. She could only stand there as the Godzillasaurus Faunus came closer and closer to her.

But suddenly, she was struck with inspiration. Using one of Gojira's tactics, she braced her tail against the floor and pushed. It didn't work as well as when Gojira did it, because her tail lacked the sufficient strength it took to lift her body. However, luck was on her side as she just barely dodged the fist as it flew at her, grazing her control collar.

That's when it happened. Gojira felt his atomic energy discharge from his fist once more, but he suddenly became overwhelmed with a familiar sensation. His eyes widened. Radiation!

Subconsciously, he began drawing it in through his pores, absorbing it into his bloodstream. The Dust cloud around the two became noticeably smaller as the particles of Dust flew at Gojira and were absorbed into his skin. And just as the atomic energy discharged from Gojira's fist, it wasn't a wide spread, near invisible shock wave of atomic energy like before.

It was a long, pure blue beam that tore through the wall like tissue paper.

The beam traveled a good half mile across the city before it hit a building, destroying it and set it ablaze! The area at which the beam traveled also burst into flames as explosions rocked the area. Rexy cried out and stumbled backwards, the resulting explosion of energy from Gojira causing her to lose her balance again.

 **[End Godzilla Theme "Epic Rock" Cover/Remix by Little V]**

"Holy shit!" Coco exclaimed, shocked beyond disbelief. She stared at the destruction Gojira made in shocked amazement.

"W-What was that?!" Velvet asked loudly.

Gojira looked at his fist in shock. _'T-that was like my Atomic breath!'_ he thought. He brought his fist to his face. ' _How is that possible_?!' His mind went back to when he remembered sensing radiation. He looked at the remaining clouds of Dust around him and mused quietly, ' _So, this is Dust, huh? Interesting. It gives off a slight radioactive charge. Is this what caused that atomic…beam I just created?'_

Before he could think further on the subject, his senses warned him of an incoming attack, and he quickly brought his hand up to catch a serrated scimitar blade aimed at his head. He didn't even flinch was the blade connected with his skin and tried to cut through it. Cobalt frowned.

"Tough skin you've got there," he commented.

Gojira snarled. "Let's see how yours compares!" he said and tried to crush the blade in his hands. Cobalt quickly snapped out a foot to Gojira's knee, making him stumble slightly and allowing Cobalt to reclaim his sword.

Cobalt slashed at Gojira's torso, but Gojira tilted away from the slash. Cobalt responded by slashing his blade in the same direction, but Gojira ducked under it and jumped away, inhaling through his nose and absorbing the Dust in the air. The Dust cloud immediately gathered around him and was absorbed through his skin.

Cobalt narrowed his eyes. "How are you doing that?"

Gojira smirked. "My secret," he said. He frowned and growled, "Now stop talking and start fighting!" Gojira fell into a stance he saw a Lieutenant from the American army he had come to respect perform, presumably from a discipline called Maui Tai.

Cobalt sighed blandly. "Very well then, young man." Cobalt fell into a stance, his sword held over his head and angled downward.

 **[Play Caffeine by Jeff Williams and Casey Lee Williams feat. Lamar Hall]**

Cobalt struck first. He vanished in a blur and reappeared in front of Gojira. He tried to stab the Faunus in the face. Gojira easily moved his head to the side and avoided the deadly strike. Cobalt wasn't done, however, and began to stab at a furious pace; he was so fast that Coco and Velvet couldn't even see his arm move anymore.

Gojira could though. He dodged every strike as easily as turning his head. Cobalt frowned and pulled back, only for Gojira to land a step kick to his gut. Cobalt grunted in pain as he was thrown back. Gojira overstepped, however, and slipped. He cursed and slammed his tail on the concrete sending him spinning into the air. This proved to be very good timing as Cobalt reappeared under him and slashed horizontally.

Gojira twirled his tail and spun, sending his foot down on Cobalt's head. The experienced Hunter brought his sword up to take the blow. Gojira frowned and slammed his other foot on the blade as well. Cobalt gritted his teeth and twisted his sword, making the Kaiju slide off his blade.

Gojira growled and twisted in the air, sending his tail crashing into Cobalt's shoulder. He groaned in pain as he suddenly vanished and reappeared above Gojira. Gojira turned and glared at him, but before he could do anything, Cobalt slashed him across his chest. He blow sent Gojira tumbling though the air and slamming into the concrete with enough force to create a crater and shake the ground slightly.

Cobalt smiled and vanished once more and reappeared next to Gojira as he was beginning to stand. Gojira looked up in annoyance as Cobalt slashed at his face, sending his head with the side forcibly. Cobalt slashed at his head again, sending it flying the other direction. Cobalt did this three or more times before he sent a stab to Gojira's chest, which sent him skidding backwards for a moment.

Gojira growled at the man until he felt something roll down his chest. He looked down and saw his shirt beginning to soak. He reached down and placed his fingers at the hole in his shirt. He brought his hand up to see it was soaked with…

"Blood," he muttered in shock. He was bleeding…

"So my suspicions were right," Cobalt said calmly. "You're not using Aura. Heck, I don't even think you have yours unlocked yet."

Velvet gasped. Gojira's Aura wasn't unlocked? Then how was he fighting so well against Cobalt?! Velvet's anxiety grew. She hoped Gojira would make it through this…

Coco was just as shocked. How could anyone fight off so many guys, k- _kill_ so many without Aura? And what was that power Gojira was using if it wasn't Aura?!

Gojira growled lowly. "So what of it?" he snarled.

"I'm interested in you," Cobalt explained. "I'm not sure what that power of yours is, but it will benefit the Red Suns greatly. So hows about a bet?"

Coco and Velvet stiffened at the mention of a bet, but Gojira wasn't buying into it. "Shut up and fight, you worthless bug!" he shouted and raced at the damn human who dared to challenge him. But Cobalt vanished. He reappeared behind Gojira and channeled his Aura into his sword. He slashed, causing Gojira to shout in pain as the blade sliced through his skin. He tried to lash out at Cobalt with his tail, but the Hunter vanished again and reappeared to Gojira's side, leaving a gash in the Kaiju's arm before disappearing again.

"You are foolish," Cobalt whispered, reappearing to cut Gojira across his chest. Gojira snarled in pain. "You should have taken my bet." Another cut appeared on Gojira's back. "It was a shame though." Three more cuts appeared on the Kaiju's chest. "You could have been a part of a greater cause." Gojira was kicked in the head and sent stumbling back. "But I have no need of Faunus who are not in the mood to help themselves." Several cuts appeared on Gojira's tail, making him stop and snarl. "You could have been great, you know. I have a goal that you could have helped greatly in, and at the end you could have been the king you claim to be for real." Two deep cuts appeared on Gojira's shoulders, but the Predator didn't move. Instead, his spikes began to glow bright blue, which seemed to glow even brighter now. "But now," a sigh was heard. "You die."

Cobalt raced towards Gojira, but suddenly, the Faunus turned on his heel sharply and held his arm out, Cobalt didn't see it in time and was effectively clotheslined by the Monster King. Cobalt gasped loudly as he was lifted off the ground for a few moments, before he fell to back to Earth hard. Before he could get up, a foot slammed down on his sternum, breaking his ribs. He screamed. He looked up and saw that Gojira's wounds were steaming, slowly closing themselves up. His eyes widened in shock, as did Coco's and Velvet's.

 **[End Caffeine by Jeff Williams and Casey Lee Williams feat. Lamar Hall]**

"I don't just 'claim' to be a king, Bug!" Gojira growled, kicking the man up. He punched him hard in the stomach, making the man scream again as he was sent tumbling across the concrete. "I KNOW I am a King! Unlike you, who claims to be the fastest man alive, when you're really the slowest!" Coco and Velvet looked confused as Gojira continued. "You're power over gravity is impressive, I'll give you that, bug, but it's nothing I haven't dealt with before."

Coco and Velvet's eyebrows shot up and looked to Cobalt in shock. "You know?" Gojira mused. "I would have left you be, let you go what you wanted, but you tried to intentionally harm two people I respect. I don't tolerate that." Cobalt tried to stand, but Gojira broke his leg. He screamed loudly. "Now you pay the price." He broke the other leg.

Cobalt screamed out loud. Once he was done screaming, he looked up at Gojira. "T-Then do it," he murmured. "Finish me. That's my price, right? You wanted to kill me correct? For attempting to harm them?" He tilted his head towards the girls.

Coco and Velvet stiffened up and looked horrified. Gojira noticed this, and felt his heart constrict again. Velvet's face looked so much like Azusa's did when he did something that scared her. It was a look that he had come to not like seeing. He had grown accustom to Azusa's bright, cheerful look, so much so that anything less hurt to see.

Velvet shared that with Azusa as well, it seemed.

He let loose a low growling sigh when something caught his eye. He smirked darkly. "No," he said, shocking the occupants. "I'm rather…bored now. So, I'll be getting Coco and Velvet out of here and to safety." He walked off and said, "I leave your fate up to her."

Cobalt was confused about what he meant until a dark, sensual growl reached his ears: "You thought you could control me, huh, Human?!" He paled when he looked around to see Rexy's beautiful and angry face, her neck an ugly shade of red but no control collar.

After she had regained her bearings after being knocked to the ground by…whatever Gojira did, she quickly noticed her collar was missing (and her neck burnt to hell, but hey, the collar was off at least). Her eyes widened as she tried to seek out the one responsible, only to catch the end of his fight with Cobalt. She watched, amazed when he finally got the upper hand against the man she knew was a skilled Huntsman, so much so in fact that he could have qualified to be a professor at Beacon Academy. She was sure he would have killed Cobalt, but his sudden change of mind confused her. Didn't he come to kill the man? Why would he leave him be. But when he said he'd leave his fate in ' _her'_ hands, it clicked. She grinned maliciously.

Perhaps… _Gojira_ was worthy of his title of King.

"Well, guess what?! The tables have turned! Now YOU'LL get to know how it feels to do another's biding! So do us all a favor and **SUBMIT** to my will!" she snarled, and Cobalt was hit with the full power of her Semblance.

Gojira, meanwhile, didn't look back as he walked over to Coco and Velvet, who were gazing at him in shock, horror, awe, and everything else in between. He growl-sighed again as he gently (much to their shock) picked them both up, one in each arm, and braced them across his shoulders.

He walked out of the warehouse, avoiding dead bodies and pools of blood as he went. Coco and Velvet, from their view points, saw Rexy demanding something from Cobalt, but they were too caught up in their own thoughts to hear what was said.

' _Gojira, he…He saved Coco…He saved us again…'_ Velvet was thinking. ' _B-But…All that blood…! I-I…'_

' _He didn't even look remorseful,'_ Coco thought in a daze. ' _He…He just cut them up…He just butchered them like cattle!'_

Gojira, meanwhile, was fuming himself. ' _That was pathetic! I should have destroyed all of them easily! Dammit! This human body is going to be a pain to get use to!'_

He walked a decent ways away from the warehouse, and gently placed Velvet and Coco on their feet. He steadied them and looked them over, biting down his anger as he examined their wounds. "Are…you two…okay?" he asked, unsure of what to even say.

"Ok? OK?!" Coco screamed, finally returning to reality. "Did you seriously just ask that?! I just watched you slaughter almost _everyone_ in that warehouse! You…You KILLED ALL of them!" She might have said more, but she shifted her weight to her broken leg, and a sharp pain shot up her leg. She gasped painfully and fell, but Gojira was quick to grab her and steady her. She tried to pull away, but Gojira was naturally stronger than her. She began to hiccup as she tried to force down her sobs, her strength failing as the pain in from her wounds and the weight of seeing so many people dying finally getting to her as she grabbed Gojira's shirt and tried not to sob. "S-So m-much b-b-blood…"

Velvet shook with silent tears as well. She could still see the pain filled faces of the men and women that Gojira mercilessly cut down. She cradled her broken arm and whimpered, "Why?"

"Hmm?" Gojira looked to Velvet in confusion.

"W-Why did you k-k-kill them?" she asked a bit louder.

He tilted his head at her. "They were attempting to harm you and Coco," he said as if it was obvious.

"B-But was it n-necessary to k-k-k-kill them?" she asked again.

Gojira didn't even hesitate. "Yes." Both girls looked to him in horror.

"You didn't have to kill them!" Coco shouted in his ear.

He suppressed a wince. "What would you have me do?!" he hissed.

"Break their bones! Knock them out! A-Anything besides killing!" Coco shouted.

"Y-You'll be making it harder for other Faunus," Velvet said quietly. "Most people will use this as an excuse to say Faunus are just as violent as many claim. More Faunus will be attacked. More people getting hurt…"

"I don't care about any of that!" Gojira snarled, making the girls look at him. "You two are the only ones I've come to respect here! So as long as you two are safe, the rest of this land can BURN for all I care!"

"Y-You…YOU BASTARD!" Coco snarled at him. "You don't even care if innocents die?! You'd let them fall over dead if you didn't respect them?!"

"In a heartbeat!"

"WHY?! What has anyone ever done to you that you'd be so callous to everyone else but us?!"

"BECAUSE THEY WERE ALWAYS CALLOUS TO ME!" he roared, making the girls flinch in terror. Gojira noticed this, and calmed down. He growl-sighed again. "They've always hated me. Human society," he said quieter. "Even when I left them alone, never once bothered them, they tried to kill me." The girls looked at him in shock.

"Truthfully, I don't care what about humans," he continued. "I've only ever hated their species because they hated me back. And for what? Because my father destroyed their cities and killed many when he believed my mother and myself were dead?" He huffed in annoyance. He looked to Coco and Velvet and said, "Since I came into this world, everyone in it has tried to kill me for the sins of my father. You two, as well as a small hand full of humans, are the only ones that have proved to me that the human race isn't full of worthless rats."

Velvet's heart went out to Gojira, feeling bad that he had to live with his father's sins weighing down on him, and how that had colored his view of the world. Coco winced in his arms. Gojira was one of the Faunus whose life only had one constant: violence. She felt some sympathy for him, but she wasn't sure on what to think of him anymore. She looked up to his orange eyes and asked, "S-So you don't regret killing those men?" she asked.

Velvet looked at him at the question. Gojira grimaced at them. Their looks were eating him up. "I…I…" he tried to think of something to say. "I guess I…I guess I regret that you two had to watch it, but…no. No I don't. Not after what they planned to do to you two."

The answer hurt them deeply, but his concern for them was touching. "R-Regardless, t-thank you again for saving us, Gojira," Velvet said with a small smile. "B-But c-could you do one s-small favor for me from now on?"

He looked at her. "What do you want?"

She smiled softly at him, and Gojira could barely stop the flinch at how much she looked like Azusa at that moment. "Please…don't kill again. Don't fall into that cycle of hatred again. I-I know that humans h-haven't been kind to you, but…Please try and not kill again."

Gojira did flinch this time. "I can't make that promise," he said quietly. "And…right now, my power is out of my control. Right now, I'm shocked that those bugs back there weren't worse off, my control is so bad right now."

Coco and Velvet's eyes widened again. Coco, however, thought of something else. "T-Then…" she gulped, hoping she could word her next words properly. "Maybe…could you promise us you won't k-k-k-kill…un-unless it's absolutely necessary?" she asked. "L-Like only when I-it's a last resort?"

Velvet looked to Gojira with a hopeful expression on her face. Coco herself looked at him, seemingly desperate that he agree. Gojira looked slightly pained. It was hard to resist their looks. But in the end, he didn't want them to hate him. That realization hit him hard. He didn't want the only two…friends he had in this crazy world to hate him.

"I…I think I can do that," he managed.

The girls smiled at him, and he felt the pain that coursed through him at their earlier expressions vanish slightly. But before any more could be said, they heard sirens. Coco and Velvet looked around frantically while Gojira simply looked around in boredom. Coco turned to Gojira and said, "Go."

He looked at her. "Huh?"

"Go. That way," she said pointing between two warehouses. "We'll take care of the cops. We'll vouch for you."

He frowned at her. He wasn't about to leave them to deal with those idiots again, not if his last encounter with them. But Velvet walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Please," she begged. "We'll be fine. I…I think I hear one of our teachers from Beacon coming as well. She'll take care of us. Just…please go. We'll take care of everything. Trust us. Like we've decided to trust you."

That made every thought in Gojira's head freeze. No human…none save for Azusa and the American Lieutenant…had ever placed their trust in him. Everyone else trusted him about as far as they could throw him (and they couldn't even lift him). To have these two trust him was…well, it saying a lot to the King of the Monsters.

"…Very well," he whispered. He handed Coco over to Velvet, who steadied the fashionista as Gojira took a step back. "…I…I trust you two," he said. He started turning around and walked down the alley that Coco pointed out. "Farewell."

"Wait!" Gojira stopped and turned his head to look at the girls. "Will we see you again?" Coco asked. Gojira looked at her for a moment, before smirking and turning back around. He held his hand up and waved, a silent way of saying 'maybe.'

That was enough for the girls as they smiled at his retreating form. They turned around to face the cops, only to pale as the enraged and worried visage of Glynda Goodwitch came running towards them.

"We're screwed," Coco moaned. Velvet whimpered in agreement.

* * *

 **With Gojira**

Gojira simply walked aimlessly through the alley and stayed straight as he walked around the Vale harbor. His thoughts were on Coco and Velvet, wondering if they were safe. He trusted them, he honestly did, but their injuries would be a problem for them. And then there was the promise he made them…

' _Why did I do that?'_ he wondered. ' _They resemble Azusa and Biollante sure, but…was that the real reason I caved in so easily?_ ' His thoughts were interrupted when he ran into someone.

"Hey! What's the big deal?!" a man shouted as he stood to glare at the person who ran into him, only to pale when he saw a tall Faunus glaring at him.

Oh, and did he mention that there was BLOOD coating the Faunus's arms?!

Gojira glared at the man. "Out of my way, insect," he growled. "I'm not in the mood to deal with pests like you."

The man paled. "S-Sure thing!" he stuttered. "No prob.! D-Don't let me keep you!" He wasn't about to deal with a killer! He was a courier not a thug! He ran the opposite direction as fast as he could.

Gojira stared at the retreating man's back for what felt like a long time before he growl-sighed inaudibly. He began to walk again, but he suddenly kicked something. He blinked and looked down at a silver suitcase. Confused, he picked it up and opened it, revealing several multi-colored cards. ' _Lien,'_ he remembered. He saw Coco and Velvet use these cards to pay for his clothes and meal, respectively.

He looked at the suitcase, then to the retreating man's back, then back to the suitcase. He hummed in thought.

' _Well, I guess I'm going to be stuck here for a while…so I guess I'm going to need some currency to get by in this strange land,'_ he thought.

* * *

 **An: Well, that concludes chapter 5! Next chapter will be the last of the Predator and Maidens arc. 'Till next time!**


	6. Predator and Maidens 5

**The God of Destruction comes to Remnant**

 **An: And here we are! The last chapter of the Predator and Maidens arc! Hope you guys enjoy it!  
And to all of those guys out there that think Gojira isn't going to be killing anymore just because he made a promise that he wouldn't, I have only one thing to say to you:**

 **Who said anything about Gojira not killing?! Gah! Gojira only agreed to it to keep Coco and Velvet as allies! And if I wanted to keep them in the harem (which I still intend to do by the way!) if he didn't, they would have up and left and it would have been difficult to get Gojira back into their good graces! THINK PEOPLE!**

 **[Sighs in exasperation] Sorry about that rant, guys. But I wanted to express my frustrations with people who think in such one dimensional ways. As to why he agreed so easily, I'll attempt to explain it this chapter. And with that said, I'd like to Spirit Soldier, lincoln time, and RookieChie for their help with the scene that explains it. I know the scene isn't that great, but hopefully it will explain some things.**

 **Now with that out of the way, let's get started!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Godzilla or RWBY. I also don't own Jurassic Park, Land Before Time, or Caesar Flickerman (whose from Hunger Games).**

* * *

 _Chapter VI: Predator and Maidens 5_

 **The Emerald Forest, southwest side of Vale, 120 miles from Beacon Academy, 3 days later**

There were no words. No way to describe the blood boiling, soul crushing anger that coursed through Gojira's veins at the moment. He was currently standing in the middle of what the humans called the Emerald Forest, waiting for his presence to attract these 'Creatures of Grimm' in an effort to not only test them to see if they were really a threat to him, but also to vent his new found frustrations.

Immediately after leaving Coco and Velvet and obtaining about 9500 Lien from that suitcase the man dropped, the humanized Kaiju returned to the library in an effort to continue his research for a way home and learn more about the human body. His fights with Rexy and Cobalt showed him that he knew nothing about how his new body worked.

So, in an effort remedy the situation and to better understand his new form as well as blend in with humans better (at least until he gained his previous form back), once back at the library, he immediately sought out books about the human mind, body, and every other piece of related material.

The results…were not to his liking unfortunately.

 _Flashback; Vale Library, three hours after fight with Cobalt ******_

" _ **Shrreeeeeeeeooooooook!**_ _" The maddened roar of a pissed off Kaiju came from a dark corner of the Vale library, scaring all who heard it. Even the librarian was hesitant to go investigate._

 _Gojira, however, was glaring at the pile of books in front of him, trying to set them on fire with just his glare (despite the ever growing desire to do just that). He snarled loudly as he mulled over the texts he just read._

'It had to be me. Not Orga. Not Biollante. Not Kiryu. Not my sons. Not Zilla. Well…I wouldn't wish this on those last three, but still! Why is it that I'M the one Kaiju with the worse damn luck out of all the numerous Kaiju of my world _?!' he raged mentally, looking back down at the human psychology book first:_

 _ **The theory of attachment is the attempt to describe dynamics of long-term and short-term interpersonal relationships between two or more people. Attachments can range from the attachment a newborn has to its caregiver to the attachment to one's spouse. Many psychologists state that it may be a basic human and Faunus need to form these attachments with other humans and Faunus in an attempt to fend off negative feelings such as loneliness, depression, etc.**_

 _Gojira had scoffed at the passage at first. But now, after the second book he had started reading, the passage only served to further enrage him. That said, he turned to the other book, an anatomy book and growled lowly at the page the book was opened to:_

 _ **Hormones are any signaling molecules in the body that are produced by glands in multicellular organisms that are transported by the circulatory system to target distant organs to regulate physiology and behavior. Also known for to communicate between organs and tissues, hormones also play a role in physiological regulation and behavioral activities, such as metabolism, respiration…**_

 _He had continued to read through the book until it came to list the effects of hormones on the human body, and something began tickling at the back of his mind. It wasn't until another passage in the book that sent his mind reeling:_

 _ **Hormones also play a role in preparing the body for various activities such as fighting, exercising, mating…**_

'The hell?' _That made the tingling sensations in the back of his mind even stronger as he read more intently. His eyes began to widen in surprise and shock until his face contorted into fury._

" _ **Shrreeeeeeeeooooooook!**_ _"_

 _Which was the result of his roar._

'She's laughing at me!' _he thought angrily. '_ Somewhere, Azusa is _LAUGHING_ at me right now! I just know she is!' _During one of his talks with the woman via telepathy, she had always said that one day his lack of care of humans would get the better of him one day. He had scoffed at her, like always, and replied she was delusional._

 _Yet, he now had proof, right in front of him, that proved she was right._

 _From what he gathered so far, his body's changes were the direct cause of his caving into Coco's and Velvet's demands and the main reason why he didn't want to lose them as his only allies on Remnant. His lack of understanding of human physiology caused him to fall victim to his new body's hormones. And if he wasn't missing his guess, his new thought processes (he was skeptical on this, but he didn't have a better explanation yet) processed them and had him form an 'attachment' with the first people that had actually shown some sort of care for him…_

 _Which would be Coco and Velvet._

'I've been tricked,' _he growled angrily in his mind._ 'Those two tricked me into this! This is…Ugh! Unacceptable!'

 _However, he knew that wasn't the case. Despite the circumstances, his…_ _ **befriending**_ _(for a lack of better terms at the moment) of Coco and Velvet had been genuine on his part. Even if it was unintentional._

" _ **DAAAAAAMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT!**_ _" he roared in pure anger and frustration._

 ** _**_** _Flashback end_

That was three days ago. He had left the library in a rage, knowing he'd draw more attention to himself if he stayed around, which would do nothing but anger him further if he had to deal with more people.

So he went back to the harbor and jumped into the ocean, intent on sleeping off his rage. Curiously, his new body needed less time to sleep than his old one, meaning he had more energy than before, as opposed to his bulkier, Kaiju form which required more energy to function and required at least 98 hours of sleep compared to the 48 Gojira could now sleep as a human.

However, without the ability to sleep any longer than those 48 hours, the Kaiju Faunus was more irritated than ever.

Suddenly, a rustling came from his left side, he turned to see a bipedal wolf creature with very little bone armor crossing his black fur. ' _A Beowolf. And a young one at that,'_ he recalled. Scoffing, he turned to the Grimm and said, "'Bout time you showed up. I was beginning to grow bored." More Grimm started flooding into the clearing as Gojira cracked his neck in anticipation. "Let's see if you guys are worth the trouble of fighting. Now…" he fell into a stance. "Come."

The Grimm charged.

* * *

 **Beacon Academy, Headmaster's office**

"I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation Ozpin," Glynda stated with a tone.

"M-hmm," came the reply of Beacon's headmaster, Ozpin. He was tall man with spikey silver hair and amber colored eyes and wore a green sweater vest over a long sleeved green shirt. An intricate cane sat by his side as he watched something on the holo-screens in front of him.

"This young man, whoever he is, is dangerous," the huntress continued.

"Uh-huh," Ozpin replied again.

"He's a hazard to those around him, and perhaps to himself as well."

"M-hmm…"

"…You're not listening to a word I'm saying, are you?"

"On the contrary," Ozpin said, "I've heard every word. However, I'm more concerned about this…" He gestured to the screen, and Glynda frowned as she looked at it. It was a rerun of a late night talk show that aired two nights ago, with Cobalt Yashi sitting in the seat next to the host. It was rare since Cobalt never went on night shows, saying he wasn't a Hunter for the fame, but once he sat down, he shocked everyone by saying, " _I'm no hero. I'm a murderer_."

It had made the headlines. Cobalt Yashi, the hero of the people, the gentlemen Hunter, the Fastest man on Remnant, was a cold, calculating murderer who was also the founder and leader of the Red Sons! It had thrown people for a loop. Many were shocked, trying to deny his claims, but he assured them multiple times he was telling the truth, and to add more damming evidence to his name, he gave a list of Faunus and Faunus families, and even some humans that had gone missing, detailing where their bodies were or where they were now, and how he manipulated them.

" _Tell us again, Mr. Yashi, just how you lured all these people into your trap?"_ the host, Caesar Flickerman, asked, his over the top multicolored suit glowing in the spotlights.

" _Certainly,"_ Cobalt said in a short, cut monotone. " _A member of the Red Sons, Argus, has a Semblance that allows her to manipulate the minds of her opponents. She can numb their minds to a certain stimuli, make them forget something very important, or even make someone susceptible to suggestion._

" _Most of the time, she would warp their minds to where certain situations where they were less inclined to lash out or question the…oddness, I suppose is the apt word, of a situation,"_ he finished.

" _So, how many times have you done this?"_ Caesar asked this.

" _So many times, I've lost count,"_ Cobalt answered, to everyone's shock. " _However, our latest and last victims were two young Huntresses to be from Beacon Academy…"_

Glynda gritted her teeth as the man went onto describe how he had his subordinate stalk them for weeks, using her Semblance to mold Coco's and Velvet's mind into something more malleable. She turned away from the screen and growled, "You're changing the subject Ozpin! As usual!"

She was answered with a sigh. "Glynda, I know this whole debacle is hitting close to home with you, but the young man you are attempting to incriminate isn't at fault for it," Ozpin replied calmly.

"I'm not trying to incriminate him!" Glynda dismissed. "I'm saying he's a danger to the people. According to Miss Adel's and Miss Scarlatina's report, he slaughtered no less than 80 people _remorselessly_ , mind you, before he removed them from the warehouse."

"It also states that they were able to convince him not to kill unless the situation was dire," Ozpin reminded her.

"And you seriously believe he'll honor that request?" she asked dubiously.

The headmaster shrugged and opened his Scroll, viewing the pictures of this mysterious Faunus. Unfortunately, most of the photographs were either of his back as he walked on, or were too bleary to make out any details. But he did have one picture that was good. It was of Gojira as he walked into the Vale public library, glaring at everything. Ozpin felt a bit of dread at the sight of the Faunus's orange eyes, but brushed it off, thinking it was just nothing.

"I don't know, Glynda," Ozpin admitted. "Miss Adel and Miss Scarlatina seemed to believe he would, so I'll trust their judgement. Besides…" He looked at another picture, this one of Gojira's retreating back as he walked with Coco and Velvet over his shoulders as he left the old warehouse. He smiled slightly.

"Despite his rough demeanor, I can see a lot of potential in him," he said.

"Potential? What are you-Oh, Grimm dammit Ozpin, you're not really suggesting-"

"Would you rather have him outside of Beacon unsupervised?" Ozpin asked.

Glynda frowned. "I don't think of him as a criminal, Ozpin," she said flatly. "But if what Miss Adel and Miss Scarlatina said is true, then this young man needs help. He's been running all his life. And I don't think having him here at Beacon would do him any good. He did after all take out several well trained hunters and huntresses, as well as effortlessly defeat Cobalt, and somehow identifying the man's true Semblance is Gravity. That's not the skills of a student, Ozpin."

"True…" Ozpin said. "However…" He sighed. "I fear what would happen if our enemy got ahold of this young man."

Glynda's eyes widened. "Do you think he would join them?" she asked in alarm.

Ozpin sighed again. "I'm not sure," he admitted. "And that's what worries me the most…"

* * *

 **At the same time, near an abandoned orphanage on the outskirts of Vale**

Blue stared up at the hated building with unveiled anger. Since she fell into this world, this building was the cause of her furthered heartbreak and loneliness. It was here that she was forced to mourn the loss of her sisters to the Big White One (or as her Alpha had called it, the "Indominus").

' _Alpha,'_ she thought as she scratched her shoulder, a nervous tick she had as a velociraptor back on Earth, which had carried over to this land when she arrived via the humans' odd contraption. She missed her Alpha. Owen had been a constant since her birth. Her caregiver. Now she was without him. It was like losing her sisters all over again, but it hurt worse, as she saw his face when those humans shot her with whatever that machine was and she came to Remnant.

She fidgeted with the hem of her new sleeveless blue denim vest as she attempted to calm herself. Her sea green shirt was loose on her torso and her legs were covered with dark blue jeans. She had no socks or shoes on. Strapped to her back were two black tonfas, her multi-bladed Armor Piercing Blade tonfas, Echo and Charlie, and at her side was a tri-barrel pistol she called Delta. All three weapons were named after her sisters…

"You're fidgeting," Spike's voice came from behind her. She turned to see him in a dark green shirt and baggy pants with his weapon, a massive arrowhead shaped sword that transformed into a rocket launcher that fired multiple mini-rockets out in random directions called Spiketail, resting on his shoulder.

Blue shrugged. "It's nothing," she muttered.

Spike frowned at her, before he placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. She looked at him and smiled slightly. "T-Thanks," she whispered.

"Anything to help, Sister," he said with a smile. He soon frowned and said, "It's time. Let's save our brothers and sisters."

"Yes," Blue said fiercely, grabbing Echo and Charlie from her back.

"I trust you weren't forgetting me?" a sensual growl asked from behind them. The two turned to see Rexy, wearing a red shirt and black jacket with gold lines running down the arms and jeans and boots, walking up to them a tannish scarf around her neck and her weapon (given to her by Cobalt himself, a 7 foot long single edged longsword that transformed into a custom made gun that fired lightning called an Arc wave cannon, called Revenant) strapped to her back.

"Old one!" Blue said.

Rexy smirked in amusement. "Do I look old now, _Small biter_?" she asked.

"You're still older than me," Blue pouted. Rexy laughed a little. But before she could say anything, Spike spoke up.

"Sisters," he said. They looked to him. "Let's not get into an argument just yet." He knew that the two could argue for a long time. "We have something important to do." The two lost their previous expressions and turned to the abandoned building. As a unit, they stepped towards it.

* * *

 **Back at Beacon Academy, Team CVFY dorm room**

Coco frowned and fumed silently as she re-watched the interview Cobalt had given, explaining everything he had ever done and just why Velvet and she were so off their game the other day. She hadn't realized it until she heard it from his traitorous lips, but they had been so distracted by everything. It…It wounded her pride as a Huntress in training that she allowed someone to _manipulate_ her mind to such a point.

She was going to find this woman, whoever she was, and beat the shit out of her for this.

"You two do realize that now we're not letting out of our sights for a while, right?" a copper headed young man with dark skin and blank, white eyes asked from his bed. He wore a sleeveless orange shirt and burnt orange pants. This was Fox Alistair, one of the male members of team CVFY.

A tall young man nodded from his own bed. He had short cut brown hair and dark skin as well, though not as dark as Fox's skin tone, and was wearing a light green T-shirt and shorts. This was Yatsuhashi Dashi, the second male member of Team CVFY. "That means no more trips to Vale either, and once Coco starts back to work, Professor Goodwitch has asked either Fox or myself to accompany her to and from the shop."

Velvet nodded glumly. She was in her pajamas as she stared at the screen Coco was watching. She winced as a sharp pain coursed through the ear Rexy stepped on. Turned out the girl had some serious power in her legs, as the area where she stepped on Velvet's ear wouldn't heal right now.

So the top of one of her right rabbit ear would always be drooping.

"I-I'm just glad Gojira came around…when he did," Velvet mumbled. "Otherwise…"

"You might not be here today," Yatsuhashi said grimly. "Cobalt Yashi has a lot to answer for."

"Which he'll never do," Coco growled for the first time since she woke up that morning as the video showed Cobalt finishing his interview after talking about the fights in the abandoned warehouse (to which she learned was actually used as a base of operations for the Red Suns, to her furthered agitation) and then, to everyone's shock, slit his own throat. He had purposefully neglected to use his Aura, so he began to bleed out, to everyone's horror.

Fox sighed. "Coco, I know you're upset, but sitting here moping about it will not change that he chose death over paying for his crimes."

"I know," she mumbled. "But it still hurts."

Yatsuhashi placed a hand on Coco's shoulder. She looked at him and smiled slightly, nodding at him. He nodded and smiled at her.

"So," he said, amusement evident in his tone, "let's get on a different, happier topic: What's this Gojira guy like?"

Both girls blushed brilliantly. "W-Well," Velvet stuttered. "H-He's kind of rude. Very blunt. I-Intimidating as hell. A-And if it wasn't for the whole situation with the Red Suns, I don't think, I would approach him on a normal occasion."

"That being said, he does have a nicer side, once you pick away at the layers," Coco continued. "He's surprisingly soft-spoken, but man, his growl puts that tiger Faunus in our year to shame. He's also freakishly strong! It took me actively using my Semblance to get him to move! And even then, I barely did that!"

That intrigued the two males. Coco's Semblance of super strength was legendary around Beacon. She had one punched a senior who had tried to make a move on her and she sent him through the building a good half mile and into the Emerald Forest.

For someone who _Coco_ had trouble dragging around was definitely noteworthy.

"And he fought R-Rexy and won," Velvet said, a bit stronger now, but she faltered at Rexy's name. "I-I remember C-Cobalt saying even his toughest subordinates couldn't beat her. And Gojira beat her pretty effortlessly!"

"He had some problems, but in the end he beat the T-Rex girl and THEN was still strong enough to fight off Cobalt!"

Fox smirked. "This sounds like a guy I've gotta met," he said. "If he can get both Coco and Velvet into blushing stuttering messes, he's seems like a heck of a guy."

Coco glared at him for a moment while Velvet blushed, both wondering just how he knew they were blushing when he was blind. They still didn't know.

Their thoughts went back to Gojira, and just what he was doing now. Was he still keeping to his promise? Was he doing ok? Questions like that swarmed through their minds. ' _I wonder what he's doing right now?'_ both girls thought in unison.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in an abandoned orphanage on the outskirts of Vale**

The moment Blue, Spike, and Rexy walked into the building, chaos broke out. The three effortlessly broke through what remained of the Red Suns and freed any Faunus they knew that would fight back, breaking their collars and resuming the fight. It became a slaughter as the Faunus still capable of fighting back (which was around 3/4ths of the Faunus in the building), found their weapons and began attacking their oppressors.

Spike casually walked up to a wall that had a young man a year or so his senior chained to the ground. He was about as tall as Gojira was and had brownish hair and white skin. He wore a tattered silver T-shirt and jeans. A long, silvery scaled tail with a streak of brown scales down the middle rested on the ground next to him.

The teen looked up to see Spike and smiled. "I take it this is your doing?"

"Of course," Spike said.

"How'd you get the collar off?"

"A new brother, who not only beat the T-Rex Faunus that came in a few months ago, but from she says, he beat Cobalt pretty badly," Spike told the Faunus. "He's about as tall as you, Bron, maybe taller."

The newly named Bron scoffed good-naturedly. "That I'll pay to see."

"Perhaps you will, but right now, I think you're missing out on this party we're hosting." Spike moved slightly to show a teen girl about Bron's age with long golden hair and two horns sticking out of her forehead and one on the tip of her nose was bashing a guy into a wall. Another girl, who was slightly older than Bron, with green hair and webbed hands and feet and pretty yellow eyes (not amber like Rexy's, but a pure canary yellow color) was drop kicking a woman through a window.

"I know how much you hate not being able to help your friends out, so I saved getting you out for last," Spike said laughingly as he cut the chains holding Bron, who massaged his wrists. Spike held out a hand for him and asked, "So, you ready to lead us out of here, leader?"

Bron mock glared at him. "I think I liked you better mute," he mumbled.

Spike smirked. "I think liked you better as Littlefoot."

* * *

 **Deep within the Emerald Forest**

Gojira's temper hadn't abated. Why? Well…

"Pathetic!" The Kaiju King snarled as he slammed his fist into another Grimm's head, the atomic energy discharging and turning the Grimm's head to paste. "Pitiful! Unsatisfying…You things are supposed to be the bane of humanity, yet even a mindless Mutation from back home is more dangerous than the lot of you!" He roared loudly and curb stomped a bear Grimm (an Ursa) in the chest, making its whole torso disintegrate into nothing.

He believed that his atomic energy was the reason they kept dying so quickly, but that only served to infuriate him more. The only things that MAY have given him a challenge…were barely even distractions! "Hmph! What a waste of time!" he snarled and turned around.

But before he could walk off, a rustling caught his attention. Turning, he saw a large Grimm with massive bone plate armor walking out from the brush. Fully turning, he saw it was an Ursa. "Hmph. Another one, huh?" he said scathingly. He scoffed. "Alright then…" He charged forward. "Die!"

He slammed his hand into the Grimm's chest, but the Grimm jumped to the side and swiped at the humanized Kaiju. Gojira was stunned it dodged, but quickly lashed his tail out and knocked the claw away. ' _What?'_ He tried again, this time he jumped and tried to punch the Gimm's head off, but the Ursa ducked under it and tried to rise up and head butt Gojira in the stomach. The Kaiju quickly used his 'tail spin' maneuver from gain more height on the Grimm as he spun to the ground.

He looked up and frowned. ' _I wonder…'_ He shot forward at a higher speed than before and landed a couple of punches to its sternum, leaving large cracks on the armor. The Ursa roared in annoyance before its leg lashed out and connected with Gojira's kneecap. He buckled under the surprising amount of force, and it was all the Grimm needed to grab the Kaiju and throw him through a few trees. The Ursa charged after, but a loud roar and a blue beam of energy shot forward and hit its chest, completely shattering the armor and tearing away at the beast's skin. It fell apart almost instantly.

Gojira walked back into the clearing he made and hummed in thought. ' _That one was different from the others. It actually tried to avoid my attacks. It was pretty armored too, meaning it was older than the ones I fought before it. Hmm…I guess that means when I want a challenge amongst these beasts, I'll need to track down the older ones.'_ He looked down at his hand and frowned. ' _And I need to get the hand of this Atomic beam I'm shooting from my hands. It's pretty easy to use, but that last one hurt a little. I'll need to absorb more of that Dust stuff and test it out some more.'_

With that in mind, he took back off into the woods, but before he could go five steps, his danger senses went off, and a red portal appeared behind him. Something shot out of it and tried to bisect Gojira, but he had jumped at the last second. The figure quickly turned and lashed out at Gojira's stomach, leaving a small wound. He roared in annoyance as he landed, but the figure proceeded to leave more cuts to his torso before going for the neck.

Having had enough, Gojira quickly lashed out his hand and stopped the figure's blade with one hand, and punching her in the face, sending her back into a tree. As she hit, he bolted forward and pinned her against it. He looked at the person, who was revealed to be a woman with wild black hair and bright red eyes. Remnants of a mask she must have been wearing covered the ground. He snarled at her. "Stop doing that!"

The woman, Raven Branwen, was shocked. Originally, she came to investigate the explosions and roars that sounded like some new Grimm, and once she got there, the roars stopped, so she decided not to take any chances and use her Semblance to kill whatever was in that clearing.

She didn't expect a young reptile looking Faunus to be the cause.

Quickly lashing out a foot into the Faunus's crotch, she grabbed her blade and made a quick exit by creating a red swirling portal and jumping through. Gojira was surprised when he actually felt pain when her foot connected, so much so that he dropped her sword and loosened his grip on her. He looked back up in primal fury as she vanished in a flash of red.

He growled menacingly. "Damn crazy bitch!"

* * *

 _ **~End: Predator and Maidens Arc**_

 _ **Next Arc: Little Light Dragon and Giant Monster King~**_

* * *

 **An: And the Predator and Maidens Arc is done! Next arc, if the name wasn't enough of a giveaway, will feature none other than team RWBY's own Yang Xiao Long! So stay tuned!**

 **And about how human hormones and psychology effecting Gojira, well Kaiju and humans are vastly different in a lot of ways, so it's plausible. And he went from a 300 ft. tall, irradiated lizard that believed humans inferior to a seventeen year old body, with all the good and bad qualities that brings. So if the explanation isn't enough for you, I tried.**

 **Also, since he now knows why he acted so OOC with Coco and Velvet, he'll work to correct it and Yang will have a much harder time gaining his respect than they did.**

 **Plus, Gojira will be finding a lot of 'loopholes' in his promise with Coco, so to those who think Gojira won't be killing next chapter, guess again.**

' **Till next time!**


	7. Dragon and Monster King 1

**The God of Destruction comes to Remnant**

 **An: So, here's the first chapter of the Little Light Dragon and Giant Monster King arc! I hope you all enjoy it! And to all you folks who believe I'm nerfing Gojira by not making him kill anymore, I'm not! He'll discover a loophole in this chapter that he will be abusing heavily for the majority of this arc. Enjoy my friends!**

 **And I'd like to leave a comment to the reviewer named Byrce: Thank you for telling me about the 'N' in Gojira's roar. I'll go back and fix that soon. And I always assumed Ducky was the oldest. In the first movie, Ducky is the first dinosaur we see hatch, then Cera, then Littlefoot, then Petrie is introduced (who we don't see hatch so he may be the oldest for all we know), then we see Spike hatch. So, that's what I'm going with for the purposes of my story.**

 **Also, for the reviewer known as the Question: This takes place a few months before RWBY canon, meaning before team RWBY is formed.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Godzilla or RWBY. They are owned by Toho studios and Roosterteeth studios respectively.**

* * *

 _Chapter VII: Little Light Dragon and Giant Monster King 1_

 **Vale, city streets, Kingdom of Vale; 2:30 P.M.**

It had been a week since Gojira had landed on Remnant, and he still wasn't used to the fact that he was now human. It felt awkward, like he didn't belong in his own skin. Every move caused a phantom pain to shoot up his spine, reminding him of what he had lost.

That being said, though, he now had…slightly better control over his new _urges_ and hormones. Though, he still apparently slipped up every now and then. He actually had a small little bar to thank for that…

 _Flashback**_

 _Gojira was angry. The damn crazy bitch that kicked him was nowhere to be found, and he couldn't track her scent anywhere. She had just vanished into thin air. He growled angrily as he stomped around Vale, trying to find her scent. He couldn't find it._

 _He snarled dangerously and stomped down the sidewalk as he glared down at the concrete. He really wasn't watching where he was going (he was thinking up ways to butcher the crazy bitch they met again), and he knocked a person down as he walked by. He honestly didn't notice as he walked on, but then suddenly, someone grabbed his shoulder and whirled him around._

 _Being completely out of it at the time, he turned rather easily. Letting his annoyance and anger show, Gojira turned and growled viciously, "What in the damn hell do you want, flesh bag?!"_

 _The man paled at the sight of a furious Gojira. "No-Nothing! Nothing at all! S-Sorry!" he stuttered. He ran the other direction, and away from the scary Faunus. Gojira scoffed and left again._

" _Hey! Yo kid!" a voice called, but Gojira just continued on his way. However, his stomach began growling, stopping him in his tracks. His eye twitched. His stomach had been doing this for nearly two days now. He was steadily becoming annoyed._

" _Yo, kid!" Gojira finally turned around and saw a middle aged human male with brownish hair and dull brown eyes wearing a button up white shirt and black vest with some black slacks and shoes. "I just wanted to say thanks for your help there kid," the man said. "That guy had too many to drink and was trying to force his way back into my bar." Gojira tried to glare at the man, but his stomach growled again, making him groan. The man chuckled._

" _Hungry, huh?" he asked in amusement. He gestured to his bar and said, "Why don't you come on inside and I'll rustle you up some grub. It's the least I can do for your help?"_

 _He glared at the man for a moment, before his stomach growled again. He cursed. "Whatever," he scoffed and followed the man inside._

 _Flashback End**_

It might have been the best decision he made since arriving on Remnant. Granted, he now had respect for Cordon (the bar owner and bartender) and a few waitresses and bouncers, but it was worth it for the control he had now (limited as it may be).

Currently, the Monster King was walking down through Vale's Red Light district, trying to catch the crazy bitch's scent again, but still it was proving useless. He growled in irritation. ' _It's like she doesn't come near civilization. Dammit! How am I supposed to find her now?!'_ He fumed as he continued walking down the street when something caught his attention. A scent.

Not just any scent. It was the crazy bitch's scent! The Kaiju grinned viciously and began following the scent. Finally, after a week of searching, he was going to make the bitch pay! He couldn't wait to watch the life leave her eyes as he ripped her heart out of her chest! He chuckled darkly as he turned a corner and the scent grew stronger.

However, Gojira soon noticed the scent was…off, somehow. He frowned. The scent seemed…younger, than the woman who attacked him. And seemed more…fiery, he supposed. Like fresh burning fires across a city skyline. The scent was also pretty sweet smelling, unlike the woman's, which smelt really bitter. This frustrated him as he turned the last corner and caught sight of the owner of the scent.

She was young, about the same age as Coco and Velvet he believed, and shorter than the woman who attacked him. She had the woman's long, wild hair, but the girl's was blonde instead of black and shined like bright rays of sunlight. The girl also had lilac eyes, as opposed to red, that reminded the Kaiju of the Northern Lights…Or Mosura's wings. She wore some black shorts and a belt with a weird skirt thing in the back, along with a yellow shirt and a brown jacket over it. An orange scarf was around her neck and her socks were at different lengths and her boots nearly came to her knees. Gojira also noticed that she had large, bulky bracelets around her wrists. Judging by the smell of Dust coming off them, he assumed they transformed into some sort of weapon.

She was beautiful, by human standards, he supposed. She was currently talking to some men about something, but they seemed more annoyed with her than interested. On chance, she looked up and caught his eye. His hormones flared up when she gave him a smile, but he ruthlessly reigned them in. He wasn't going to fall victim to this new body's urges. Not again.

He looked back at her and frowned, trying to judge why she smelt similar to the crazy bitch. When nothing immediate came to mind, he growl-sighed and turned around. Another dead end. Damn. He had hoped…

"Sweetheart!" a loud bubbly voice called out from behind him as he had his first experience being 'glomped.' He resisted the urge to disembowel whatever came up behind him, much to his confusion. "There you are! I've been waiting all afternoon for you!"

He growled and turned his head to see the blonde grinning cheerfully at him. His hormones flared again, but he stomped down on them and frowned at her. "What…?" he asked. Her grin turned into a smirk, and she cut him off.

"Shame on you!" she said teasingly, playfully slapping his face. "You were supposed to pick me up hours ago! What kind of boyfriend are you?!"

"Hey, brat. This girl yours?" one of the men sneered. His buddies began to crowd around them. Gojira frowned as the insects closed in on him, but before he could speak, the girl spoke up first.

"Yep! He's my little snuggle buddy!" she proclaimed loudly.

' _Snuggle buddy?!'_ What the hell did that even mean?!

"Brat, your girl's been causing a lot of problems around here," the man said again. The goons started pulling out weapons and closing in on the pair. "You need to keep a better reign on her, or else she might end up getting hurt."

"How rude!" the blonde pouted, making Gojira have to stomp down on his new urges again. "I was just asking if you knew someone. It's not my fault your buddies tried to grope me!"

"You come around here, demand answers from us, and you expect us to let you walk? Girlie, you need to learn some manners. And your boy toy's gonna sit back and watch as he do so."

"Touch me, you pathetic insect, and I'll skewer you with my tail!" the humanized Kaiju growled, making the men cower slightly.

The leader grunted. "On second thought, you might be trouble as well. Boys, get 'em!" The goons charged at them, making the girl sighed dramatically.

"Oh, damn," the girl, Yang Xiao Long, sighed and let go of Gojira. "I was hoping to avoid this…" She activated her weapons, Ember Celica, and the two shotgun gantlets unfurled into their full active states. She looked over at Gojira and smiled sweetly, almost making Gojira lose his composure again. "Help a girl out?" she asked innocently.

Gojira growled and looked at the goons closing in. He swiped his tail around the girl and himself, hitting each of the goons in the head and sending them spiraling away from them. "Hmph. Not like I have much of a choice," he muttered. He walked forward and cracked his neck.

"Now that's the spirit!" the blonde cheered enthusiastically. She fell into a fighting stance. "Now let's go crazy!" Gojira grunted and walked forward leisurely, not caring about actually fighting these guys. He had gotten better with his fighting style since his arrival, so he was feeling pretty confident in his skills now.

A goon raced at him aiming to punch him, but Gojira calmly raised his hand and caught the fist, not even feeling the man punch his palm. The man looked shocked, but Gojira calmly grabbed his fist and twisted his wrist, easily breaking it through his Aura. The man cried out, but Gojira lazily tossed him over his shoulder, hitting someone behind him. He turned and quickly backhanded another goon into a wall. Another charged him again, but the Kaiju dodged his fists by tilting his head to the sides. The man tried to kick him, but he dodged to the side and step-kicked the man across the street, his tail then twirling him around and smacking another goon in the head, sending the man to the ground as the momentum brought Gojira back upright.

He smirked. He was finally getting used to this human body's mechanics.

Yang was enjoying herself. Granted, she was hoping to avoid a confrontation with these guys by acting like the Faunus's girlfriend, but hey, can't win them all, can you? She quickly fired off several rounds from Ember Celica, causing one guy to tumble to the ground as she fired off another round in front of her, making her slide backwards until she was in front of another guy. She elbowed him in the gut before turning and hitting him with several punches to his sternum. She fired off another blast of kinetic energy and sent him flying into a street light.

She turned and fired another round at another guy's kneecaps, sending him stumbling towards her. She rushed him and smacked him in the face, knocking him out with one hit. She kicked another goon in the gut, then slammed her fists into his chest five times, firing kinetic energy with each strike. He fell pretty quickly, and Yang turned to strike another guy, but he was suddenly launched away from her by the Faunus's tail. She smiled at him.

"Hey, than-" She didn't finish as the leader of the goons blindsided the Faunus and sent him through a wall. Her eyes widened. Hey-!" She was cut off (again) when a guy came up at her side, forcing her to block his strike.

Gojira, meanwhile, grunted as he broke through the wall. He hit a bar or something and growled quietly. ' _I really need to remember these bugs can run quicker with Aura,'_ he thought. The man jumped through the wall and grinned at the humanized Kaiju. "Had enough yet, punk?" he asked.

Gojira scoffed. "Hardly. You're attacks couldn't kill a newborn Beowolf," he said blandly.

Surprisingly, the man chuckled. "Maybe not, but I'll never have to find out," he said and pulled out a gun. "And you'll never be there to see it." He fired sever rounds but Gojira took each one, not one hurting him. Though, he was a tad shocked that he felt the hits.

' _Stupid human body,'_ he grumbled mentally as the man looked at him in shock. The man tried to say something, but Gojira vanished and reappeared behind the man. He quickly turned and slammed his fist into the man's back, making him gasp in pain and fly into the bar, destroying it. Gojira reappeared in front of the man again and punched him in the chest, then his stomach, and finally his collarbone to make him cry out in pain as he fell to the ground. Gojira wasn't done as he used his tail to lift the man into the air, and the Kaiju jumped up and landed a series of windmill kicks. He landed and spun around, grabbing the man by the collar of his shirt and pulled him close.

The Alpha Predator was about to punch the man's face when the man panicked and screamed, "P-Please! Please! Have mercy! I'm sorry!"

Gojira stopped short of the man's head. The man looked hopeful, and the Kaiju had to narrow his eyes at the man. If there was one thing he found he hated most, it was cowardice. He growled and was about to cave the man's face in, when he heard Coco's voice in his head again:

" _Then maybe you promise us not to kill unless it's absolutely necessary? Like…when it's a last resort?"_

He growled menacingly, making the man piss his pants. He really, _really_ didn't want to listen to her voice, but it wouldn't go away. "Leave!" Gojira snarled, his fury evident as he shoved the man to the ground. "And never darken my sight again!" He turned around and began making his way out the giant hole he made, but unbeknownst to him, the man smirked and pulled out a Dust-infused knife.

"Don't worry. I won't," he whispered and bolted at Gojira's back. He knew he only had one shot at this, so he knew he had to make it count…

It didn't work because Gojira had heard him and sensed his charge. The Kaiju King whirled around suddenly and threw his fist at the man's head. The would-be attacker didn't even know what had hit him as his head went flying into the wall, splattering across it.

Gojira sneered down at the headless body as it fell. Damn bug. He tried to let him walk, but he didn't seem to take a hint! He scoffed. Well, not his problem…

That stopped him. ' _Not my problem…'_ Suddenly, he smirked darkly. ' _Right…It's not_ **MY** _problem if I gave him an out, and he didn't take it. After all, I'm still having trouble controlling my powers. And accidents happen all the time!'_

He laughed lightly as he walked away from his recent kill and headed out the building, feeling a lot lighter now that he had an out in the damned promise he made Coco and Velvet. He walked out the hole, intent on leaving and getting back to his search, when he saw something streaking towards him. Easily knocking the projectile away with his tail, he saw it was one of the goons from before.

He looked up and saw the girl from before fighting off five at the same time. He couldn't help up notice how...attractive she looked…with her hair flowing in the wind like a burning fire…the way her skin…' _NO!'_ he shouted mentally, furiously crushing the foreign thoughts and urges. He cursed. He whirled around and walked off, muttering, "Stupid girl making me feel this way. Stupid body trying to betray me. Stupid meat sacks thinking they can kill me…"

"I'll show you stupid!" a voice shouted from his right. Gojira turned just in time to see a guy with a knife slash at his chest.

However, the blade broke against his skin, only destroying his shirt. The man's eyes widened, and Gojira's narrowed. "That was my last shirt," he said plainly. He really didn't care about it, but he kind of needed it to blend in.

The man paled as Gojira grabbed the man by his shirt and threw him high in the air. He screamed in terror as he flew away. Gojira scoffed and walked off.

Yang was finishing off the last guy and was getting annoyed. She growled lowly. "You're very persistent," she commented. The man threw a punch at her head, but she dodged, only for him to suddenly grab her hair. She cried out in surprise as he pulled a few strands out.

"And you're an annoying little bitch," he sneered. "Glad we understand each other." Yang didn't hear this, as she was too shocked at the strands of her hair in the man's hand. Her anger mounted, and her eyes turned from a cheerful lilac to a raging red. The man saw this, and was confused. Yang growled and stamped her foot on the ground, making fire dance around her. The man was shocked and took a few steps back, but Yang rushed him and punched him in the face with a loud battle cry. A loud explosion rocked the area, and the man was sent flying down the street, landing a good piece away from Yang's vicinity.

Yang took a few deep breaths to calm herself, and her eyes returned to their usual lilac color. She sighed in exertion and smiled as she turned and said, "Hey, thanks for the hel-" She blinked in shock that the Faunus wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Huh? Guy? Faunus dude? Where'd you go?!" She looked around and saw nothing. Just unconscious goons and a bit of property damage. "He left me…" She frowned. "He left me!" she shouted and fire erupted around her.

* * *

 **With Gojira**

With the last of the shirts Coco had bought him ruined, Gojira needed to buy more. Unfortunately, the only 'clothing' store he knew was…

"Kyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Was Juniper Magnolia's place.

"How could you ruin nearly twenty shirts in a week?!" she demanded sharply. "Even Fox isn't as hard on his clothes, and he's BLIND! What do you have to say for yourself?!"

Gojira's eye twitched in annoyance. "Grimm and idiots," he answered. "Now can you just get me the damn shirts?!"

"You will hold your horses, mister!" she shouted. "I'm ranting here!" Gojira twitched, but held strong. Snapping the woman's neck wasn't the answer here. Besides, Coco would be upset…He stopped himself from growling too loud. Damn his weak human body…

"Alright! Here you go!" she exclaimed. Gojira looked at her in shock and saw her holding more shirts. "All done!"

He blinked at her. "That was fast…" he couldn't help but mutter.

"I pride myself on speed and efficiency!" Juniper said happily. "Now, that will be 50 Lien!" Gojira simply pulled out his supply of Lien and handed her the red stripped Lien card, and she smiled at him and walked behind the counter and rung up his purchases.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Gojira," she said. "Oh! I almost forgot!" She rummaged behind the counter for a moment before pulling out what Gojira thought was a flat piece of metal with a weird yellow diamond in the center. "Coco had this bought for you!"

Gojira looked confused. "What is it?"

"You're new Scroll, silly!" Juniper said. "Coco wasn't sure if you had a Scroll or not, so she bought one for you! It already has hers and Velvet's contact information placed in it, so you can talk to them all you want!"

Gojira frowned at her. "What is a Scroll?"

"Goodness!" she exclaimed, looking shocked. "You're island must of have been really isolated, huh?! Oh, don't look shocked! Coco told me about your home being destroyed. That must have been tough for you. Here! I'll show you how it works."

For the next ten minutes, Juniper showed him how to operate his new Scroll. He found it completely stupid and meaningless at first, but he supposed it had benefits. He now had access to the Cross Continental Transmit Tower, which gave him access even more information that would hopefully help him find a way home. That was the biggest benefit in his mind.

As he was walking out, Juniper pulled out her Scroll and scrolled down her contacts list and found Coco's number. She dialed it and waited until the young Huntress answered. "Hello, Coco? It's Juniper. No. I don't need you today. I was just calling to tell you Gojira came in, and I gave him the Scroll you bought him." She chuckled. "Yes, Coco. You can start blowing up his Scroll now instead of mine. You're still able to come to work tomorrow? Great! I'll see you then!"

Gojira walked out of Juniper's store when he heard a weird chiming noise. Blinking, he looked down at the Scroll in his hand, the diamond in the center flashing yellow. He opened up the Scroll and saw Coco's face smiling up at him. He almost smiled at the picture, before he figured out what he was doing and scowled. Damn these hormones! He frowned and read what was on the screen:

 _Heeeeeeyyyyyyyyy, Goji! It's Coco! Heard you got the Scroll I bought ya! I didn't know if you had one so I bought this one just in case! Message me back! Love, Coco!_

He scoffed at the message. He was still upset with her and Velvet unknowingly taking advantage of his weakness. He wasn't about to talk to her any time soon. He closed his Scroll and took off in a random direction. He pulled on one of his new shirts when he heard an engine roaring. He looked to the street and saw a yellow two wheeled vehicle he heard humans call a motorcycle race at him. He looked at the rider and saw wild blonde hair. He sniffed the air and found it was the one of the blonde he met earlier. What was she doing here?

The blonde quickly turned the bike so it stopped parallel with the sidewalk, and kicked the kickstand down. She pulled off her helmet and goggles and placed them on one of the bike's handles. She got off the motorcycle and glared at Gojira.

"You!" she growled, impressing Gojira in spite of himself. She walked right up to him and poked him in the chest, making him want to break her finger. "I've been looking all around Vale trying to find you! How dare you walk out on me! I didn't even get a chance to thank you! What kind of man are you?!" she demanded hotly. Gojira noticed his hormones flaring again at the sight of her enraged form, but he quickly regained control of them again as he frowned at the blonde beauty in front of him

 _Gah! Snap out of it!'_ He glared at her for a second, before turning and walking off. Yang looked at him in shock.

"H-Hey! Where are you going?!" she asked in alarm, her arms raised in surprise. He didn't stop walking. "Come back!" she cried out and followed after him.


	8. Dragon and Monster King 2

**The God of Destruction comes to Remnant**

 **An: Sorry 'bout the wait. I've been in a dry spell this week and then I felt sick on the weekend. But I've got the chapter done at least. I hope it's good.**

 **And just so you all know, from here on out, I'll be making omakes that will occasionally pop up at the end of each chapter. I have one at the end of this chapter, so if you're interested, you can go read it and tell me what you think of it.**

* * *

 _Chapter VIII: Little Light Dragon and Giant Monster King 2_

Yang was frustrated. First, she had not gained ANY information on her birth mother, Raven Branwen. Second, she gets antagonized by a bunch of goons who can't take no for an answer.

And all that led Yang to her third cause of frustration. That stranger that showed up and beat down all of those guys with her. Sure, she may have dragged him into her problem against his will, but, hey, he stayed and didn't run at least.

But that wasn't what got her frustrated. What upset her was the fact that the dude was playing hard-to-get. She KNEW that he was attracted to her, what with his glances at her when she was fighting off those jerks. But then he just seemed to harden his facial expressions and whirled around, refusing to acknowledge her again.

She was used to those kinds of guys. They were the kind that wanted the women to pursue them. But what really stung her was that he left without even waiting for any kind of thanks or expectations of a 'reward,' or even to yell at her for dragging him into her problems!

And when she did find him again, he didn't even react to anything she did, and she tried EVERYTHING to get his attention! But nope, he just immediately shut down his facial expressions and refused every one of her advances. What was with this guy!? He must have great self-control. But that fact just pissed Yang off. She thought that she was sexy enough to arouse any man, but this guy was becoming a big obstacle to that statement.

So, in a very Yang-like approach, she accepted the challenge presented to her with great vigor.

"Come oooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnn!" she whined as she walked by his side. She turned to look at him and continued, "Speeeeeaaaaaaak to meeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Why…" Gojira finally growled, "Are you following me?" He was trying to be patient. Really, he was, but this human girl was starting to wear on his already almost nonexistent patience.

"Yay! He speaks!" Yang cheered, further agitating the Kaiju. She flashed a glare at him and said, "And I'm following you because you are playing hard to get! You're ignoring me, and it's pissing me off!"

"'Playing hard to get?'" he asked irritably. "What are you talking about?"

"I saw how you were checking me out earlier when I was fighting," she said cheekily, making Gojira frown deeply at her. "I can plainly see that you're very interested in me…" She frowned again and said, "Yet you're acting like I'm not worth your time!"

"You're not," he growled, hoping he could scare her off before he killed her in broad daylight. "You're a distraction. Nothing more." She looked at him in shock as he scoffed at her. "If that's all, I have business to attend to. I don't have the time or the patience to deal with you. Now get lost!" He tried to speed up and lose her, but Yang quickly got in front of him and glared hotly at him, her eyes a blood red. Gojira noted in some shock at how she looked a lot more like the crazy bitch with red eyes.

She was about to say something, but the humanized Kaiju spoke first. "Out of curiosity," he asked, "do you happen to be related to a woman wearing red and black clothing, black hair similar to yours and red eyes? Carries a sword and a bulky scabbard?"

Yang blinked at the question, as her eyes turned back to normal. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Maybe," she said. "Why are you asking?"

"Because the crazy bitch tried to kill me about a week ago," he answered. "I was planning on showing her how much I didn't appreciate that."

Her eyes widened. "Why would she want to kill you?!" she demanded in alarm. Why would her birth mother want to kill this guy? Sure, he didn't seem to be the nicest guy around, but Yang had yet to see him do anything worthy of death.

He shrugged. "That's what I want to find out," he said and stared intently at her. "And judging by your reaction, you know her."

Yang shook her head quickly and took a deep breath. "I think I might," she said and pulled out her Scroll. She opened it up and scrolled to a picture. "Did the woman who attacked you look like this?" She held up her Scroll so Gojira could see. He growled lowly.

"That's her," he confirmed. He looked to Yang and asked, "Who is she?" Slowly, a victorious smirk made its way across his face. Finally! He had a lead!

Yang looked somber. "My mother," she explained. He lost his smirk and looked at her in confusion. "Well, not 'my mother' per say, but my birth mother. My real mom, the woman who raised me, died a few years back. I've been looking for the woman in the photo for a while now."

"Why?"

"Because I want to know why she abandoned me. Why she left Dad and me even before I was year old. It's a question I've wanted an answer to while growing up. I'm going to start at Beacon Academy soon, so I thought I'd try and dig up as much information on her while I still had some spare time."

Gojira mulled over what he just heard. Well, now he had an answer to why the girl smelt so similar to the crazy bitch. They were mother and daughter. Interesting. He looked back at Yang and asked, "What have you found on her?"

"Not much," she grumbled, kicking the ground in annoyance. "It's like she's a ghost or something! No one I talked to has even heard so much as WHISPERS of her!" She stamped her foot in frustration.

Gojira nodded. "Sounds like the luck I've been having," he mentioned. "If I could at least know where the bitch hangs out, I can track her, but after she attacked me a week ago, I have yet to come across her scent around Vale."

Yang chose not to comment on Gojira calling her mother a bitch. She guessed he had a reason too, since the woman tried to kill him. But then something else he said caught her attention. "You said you could track her?" she asked.

Gojira grunted. "I have her scent, so yeah," he said, but soon scoffed. "It's not doing me any good here since she doesn't come around this place."

Yang hummed in concentration. She looked back at her companion, and a plan began to form. She grinned slyly at him, making the Kaiju narrow his eyes at her. What was this girl thinking?

"You know what? I think we can help each other out!" Yang exclaimed in exuberance. Gojira raised an eyebrow.

"How?" he demanded.

"Well, I think I may have a promising lead, and if it proves to be a good one, I may have a place to start looking for her," she explained, still grinning like a cat. "And if my mom's been there recently, you might be able to catch her scent again and track her down. If we work together, we could find her by tomorrow. Maybe even by the end of the day! A win, win, don't you agree?!" She held out her hand to him.

Gojira stared blankly at her for a moment. He really didn't want to spend any more time with this girl than necessary, but the thought of catching the bitch was hard to pass up. He frowned at the grinning blonde, wondering what she was up to. He could clearly see she was planning something, but he wasn't sure what. He grunted grabbed her hand. "Sure, but only to find out where the bitch is."

Yang twitched again as he called her birth mother 'bitch' but let it slide. "Okay!" she chirped. "I heard that there's a small little bar near the edge of the Red Light District that teams from Beacon Academy would frequent on their off days back when my parents were in students. Since my birth mom was my dad's teammate, I was able to find the name of the bar; a little place called the Rusty Blade."

"The Rusty Blade?" Gojira asked, slightly shocked.

"Yeah. You know of it?"

"I…happen to be acquainted with the owner of said bar."

Yang's eyes widened. "Really?!" She smiled widely. "Awesome! What are we waiting for, partner?! Let's get a move on! My bike's fueled up and ready to ride!"

"No," he said flatly. "It's not far from here. We'll walk." No way in hell was he getting on any form of transportation, man-made or otherwise.

She looked at him in complete bafflement. "Why?!" she demanded. "It would be faster on my bike!"

"I like walking," he said. He turned to walk away. "If you want to get that bike of yours, be my guest. But I will not be riding with you."

"Oh come on! How bad can it be?!" Yang asked. Gojira didn't answer, and continued on. She growled in frustration. "You've got to be kidding me…" she grumbled. "Hey, wait up!" she shouted after him and ran to catch up.

* * *

 **Vale Red Light District; The Rusty Blade; 3:15 P.M.**

Gojira was really regretting not slitting the girl's throat when he had the chance. The blonde menace, whom he learned was named Yang Xiao Long, had not stopped talking since they made their way to The Rusty Blade bar. She kept trying to 'bring out his sense of humor,' but all she was doing pissing him off. He growled lowly as the Rusty Blade's neon sign came into view.

"Ok! Ok! Here's another one! I KNOW this one will make you laugh! So these two guys were at a funeral, and they…"

"If you're done," Gojira growled, barely keeping his anger in check, "we're here."

"Finally!" Yang shouted, throwing her hands in the air. "I thought we'd never get there!" She looked over the bar and hummed in thought. "Quaint little place," she mused. "Would have missed it if I wasn't looking." Gojira grunted as he walked to the door, which was being guarded by Mick, a boar Faunus that worked for the bar as a bouncer. Gojira walked up to him and grunted, "Mick." The Faunus looked to him and grinned a little.

"Gojira!" he said, his voice a deep voice. "Haven't seen you in a while! What brings you to the best watering hole this side of Vale?!"

"Heard that you guys might know something about the woman that attacked me a week ago," he explained. Mick raised an eyebrow.

"And how do you figure that?" he asked.

"Because she was part of a team from Beacon Academy that came here often several years back," Yang piped up as she came up behind Gojira.

"Oh?" Mick looked at her. "And who might you be?"

"Yang. Yang Xiao Long," Yang introduced.

"Xiao Long? Wait…please don't tell me you're related to Taiyang," Mick said.

"Yeah, he's my dad," Yang said. She pulled out her Scroll. "I'm looking for my birth mom. You ever see her?" She held up her Scroll so Mick could see. His eyes widened.

"Rae? She's your mom?! Damn. Never thought she'd have a kid. Least of all with Taiyang," Mick mumbled. Both teens' eyes widened.

"You know her?!" they shouted.

"Yeah. Used to come in here all the time to drink her troubles away, like all her team actually. She's actually inside right now," Mick said, causing Yang's eyes to widen as Gojira's narrowed. Yang literally ran past Gojira and Mick, nearly knocking the boar Faunus down. "Hey!"

"Relax, I'll get her," Gojira growled as he followed after her, catching up to her easily. Yang turned a corner and saw the woman known as Raven Branwen, her birth mother, sitting at the bar drinking. Gojira turned the corner as well just in time for the bartender, Cordon, to look up and see him. He smiled.

"Yo! Gojira! Good to see you again!" he called out, which caused Raven to look up slightly to see who he was talking to. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of two people she didn't want to see. Gojira snarled loudly.

"YOU!" he shouted and bolted towards her.

"Mom!" Yang called out and raced towards her as well.

Raven cursed and grabbed her sword. She quickly made a portal and jumped through. Gojira, not wanting her to escape, jumped at her, but fell through the portal as well. He flinched as he fell through the portal. Not again! Not another portal! He tensed, hoping he didn't end up something even worse than a human, but soon found himself landing on solid concrete. He rolled to a stop and saw Raven run behind a building. He growled and was about to give chase when he heard a shout of surprise above him. On instinct, he held out his arms, and suddenly, Yang landed in his outstretched arms. She looked to him and smiled.

"Thanks!" she said gratefully, and Gojira grunted and dropped her. She landed on her butt. "Hey!"

Gojira didn't hear as he raced to where he saw the bitch had disappeared too. He turned the corner and cursed. "Dammit!" he growled as Yang ran up behind him. "She got away…" Yang frowned.

"Is she gone?!" she asked, hoping she'd still have a shot at asking the woman her questions. Gojira sniffed the air intently, hoping to catch her sent again.

"No," he said finally. "She's around. Or at least, this is where she frequents a lot. Her scent's everywhere." He looked around at the ruined buildings and desolate streets, feeling a little nostalgia. "Wherever here is…"

Yang looked around the area as well. She frowned for a moment before her eyes widened. "No way," she breathed.

"What?"

"We're at Mountain Glenn," she said.

"Where?"

"Mountain Glenn! A settlement southwest of Vale that was overrun with Grimm and abandoned! You didn't know that?" she explained. "It was kind of a big deal when it happened."

I lived on an extremely remote island," the Kaiju King replied tersely. "We didn't care much about the outside world, and the only reason I'm here is because some idiot decided to destroy the island." ' _And then some blasted insects from your species decided to send me here,'_ he mentally added as an afterthought.

"Ouch. Tough break," she muttered. Shaking her head, she continued, "Well, it's getting late, and Grimm are more active at night. We'll need to make camp somewhere easily defended and begin looking for her in the morning."

"'We?' No. You now know your mother is somewhere in this ruined city," Gojira snarled. "Our deal is done. You don't need me anymore. I helped you find her, end of story."

Yang looked at him in shock. "What are you talking about?! You want me to search for her in the middle of a ruined city that's crawling with Grimm?! You're insane!" she yelled at him. Her only answer was a scoff from her Faunus companion.

"Them? Hmph. You're worried about a creature that's hardly a threat to anyone? Weakling," he mocked sarcastically and crossed his arms. Yang frowned at him.

"The Creatures of Grimm are the enemy of humans and Faunus alike! They have killed more of us then we have of them!" she said in a raised voice as she walked up to him and glared at his impassive face. "They are dangerous! They learn from their mistakes and are pretty much the most dangerous monsters on the planet!" She didn't understand why he was being so apathetic about this! Grimm were no laughing matter! Even she knew they weren't to be underestimated. It didn't matter if the Grimm was a newborn or over a century old, Grimm were to be handled with extreme caution! That was lesson 1 in any Huntsmen or Huntresses' rule book!

Which was why she was so startled when Gojira began to laugh uproariously. "'Dangerous?' 'Most dangerous monsters on the planet?'" he asked in amusement. "News flash, blonde, I'M the most dangerous monster on this planet!" he growled at her, which had her stiffen in fright. "These Grimm are of no consequence to me! And compared to the beasts I've fought in my life, the Creatures of Grimm are HARDLY a challenge. They are pathetic!" He glanced down at Yang in obvious derision. "We're done!" He turned and walked away, leaving Yang alone with her thoughts.

She was nervous. She was stuck in the one place no sane Huntress would be caught in without backup and her only help was abandoning her! She was confident in her skills, but even she knew when she was in over her head. She was a thrill seeker, not suicidal! She thought frantically for a way to make him stay, not wanting to take her chances alone in this place.

"You can't leave yet!" she blurted. He stopped and glared at her. "We haven't found my mother yet!"

"Yes we have!" he snarled. "She's here somewhere! Go look for her! That's what I'm doing!"

"We haven't found her yet!" she persisted, getting stronger in her speech. "We've narrowed our field of search, but we haven't found her yet! Our deal was to find her, and I won't consider our deal done until she's right in front of me!"

Gojira looked at her in shock. "What the-That wasn't the deal!" he growled.

Despite the situation, she couldn't help but smile at him. "Well, sweetie," she said, "when you make a deal with a devil…" She walked up to Gojira and leaned in close to him. "…Read the fine print first," she whispered in his ear, making his new urges flare again, but he quickly shoved them to the side. He growled angrily.

How dare this girl try and trick him! He was about to snap back at her and grab her, a howl broke through his thoughts. The two looked around and saw Grimm starting to surround them. Gojira frowned at the distractions while Yang frowned.

"Fuck," she growled, making Gojira once again have to reign in his hormones again. She activated her weapons. "Of course they arrive at the absolute worst time!"

"For once, blonde, we are in agreement!" he growled dangerously, falling into a fight stance. While normally he wouldn't take these beasts seriously, he was extremely pissed at the moment. And he really needed some stress relief right now.

* * *

 **An: And another chapter is done! Hope you guys enjoyed it. I know it may be short, but I don't want my chapters to be extremely long. That means y'all would have to wait even longer for chapters then!**

 **And to all who waited for it, the omake:**

 **Omake: "It's not destroyed…"**

 **Before Gojira met Coco and Velvet**

The King of the Monsters stared at the buildings in slight shock. ' _They're still standing…'_ He looked around at the people he continued to pass. ' _These humans aren't running in fear…In fact, most seem to not even acknowledge me!'_ He stared wide eyed at the buildings around him as he continued his musings.

It was not the first time he had entered a human city, of course, but this was certainly the first time he had entered one that wasn't falling to ruins…or that he had turned into ruins by simply walking into it. Though while being in a human body was shocking and irritating to the Kaiju, Gojira couldn't help but marvel at the lack of destruction.

' _The skyline isn't burning either,'_ he continued. ' _And the air doesn't smell of sulfur and death. This is…This is almost unreal! I'm almost tempted to think this is a dream…'_

Suddenly, his nose twitched. "Ah, ah, ah, ah," he breathed. "ACHOO!" he sneezed, and his tail lashed out and slammed into a building, and the entire structure began to crumble. People looked at him and the building in shock as Gojira just stared. "Huh," he muttered. "It's not a dream. Interesting…" He shrugged and walked off, seemingly without care that he destroyed a building.

A construction worker grunted his approval. "Well, at least the building was condemned," he announced.

 **An: It's short, but it's only the first of many I'm planning! Some may be little situations from the main story, but others may/may not be AUs of the main story, so be on the lookout for any omakes I may make!**


	9. Dragon and Monster King 3

**The God of Destruction comes to Remnant**

 **An: Sorry 'bout the long wait guys. Was on 10 hours all last week and was too tired to write anything. Hope this chapter is worth the wait.**

 **Additionally, Vol. 4 of RWBY officially started! Only it's still not out for public view yet (sulks in a corner). Anybody know when Roosterteeth will FINALLY have the first episode out to view?**

 **But back to God of Destruction, I noticed a few people are still hung up on Coco's and Velvet's arc. [sighs in exasperation] People, I've explained it already! If you don't believe, go back and read the last part of 'Predator and Maidens' arc. That said, I had always intended to get Coco and Velvet to bounce back from the first arc. And now, thanks to Deadpoolio99 and a few OC ideas he gave me, I can finally put it to paper…so to speak. So, after Yang's arc, I'm doing another arc dedicated to Coco and Velvet hunting down the Red Sun member that was responsible for their behavior in the first arc, with Gojira tagging along.**

 **And to the ones who are still unsure of who's in the harem, here's the list again:**

 **Coco**

 **Velvet**

 **Yang**

 **Weiss**

 **Blake**

 **Amber**

 **Emerald**

 **And Ruby**

 **I may or may not add one or two more to the harem list, but that's at my discretion. Here's the list of who I'm thinking of:**

 **Rexy**

 **Blue**

 **OC (will be revealed later in the story)**

 **Summer Rose**

 **Let me know who you want to join the harem and I'll consider adding them.**

 **And with that out of the way, let's get to the action, shall we?**

* * *

 _Chapter VX-Little Light Dragon and Giant Monster King 3_

 **Mountain Glenn ruins, Southwest of Vale;**

The Grimm closed in Yang and Gojira, each snarled menacingly at the duo. Gojira growled loudly, making the Grimm hesitate and shift from side to side. Yang was shocked at this. The Grimm seemed…afraid. Afraid of her _companion_. She frowned. This wasn't normal Grimm behavior. Grimm didn't fear anything. Especially a human or Faunus.

Her companion snarled. "Leave now, or die maggots!" The Grimm hesitated, much to Yang's shock, but quickly rallied and snarled challengingly at Faunus. Gojira growled. "Suit yourselves!" He bolted forward and punched a Beowolf right in the face. The Grimm was sent flying by the punch, and Gojira quickly twirled and sent a roundhouse to its brother's chest, and to Yang's shock, the Beowolf's chest _exploded_! She didn't have time to process this because Gojira spun around rapidly and _kicked_ another Grimm's _head clean off its shoulders!_

She couldn't marvel any more at his fighting because an Ursa charged her and took a swipe at her. She dodged and activated Ember Celica, and quickly threw a punch at the Ursa's chin, a blast of kinetic energy sending it flying into the air. She sent three more punches into the Grimm and sent it flying down the ruined street. She turned and began punching another Ursa behind her and easily fired a round at its skull, killing it. A few Beowolves charged her, and Yang threw a punch behind her, allowing the force of the round fired off to propel her in-between the pack of Grimm. She punched a Beowolf ten times in the chest and quickly kicked its legs out from under it. Grabbing one of its arms, she swung the beast around and picked up its brothers before tossing them at Gojira.

Spikes glowing blue, Gojira slammed his fist into an Ursa's head when he saw the Beowolves flying at him. Grunting, he turned and punched the pack of Grimm, sending atomic energy flowing into his fist, causing a blue beam of light to streak out of his fist, disintegrating the Grimm and flying at Borbatusk charging at Yang. She had turned to hit it when she saw the beam and was shocked at its power. She looked over at Gojira and grinned widely. "That was awesome!" she shouted, and she went back to fighting three Ursai at once.

He grunted as more Beowolves raced up at him. He casually swung his tail and knocked the Grimm off course, sending them headfirst into a wall, crushing their skulls. He jumped up and slammed his foot into an Ursa's head and destroyed it as he twirled and brought his leg down in a powerful axe kick, and split a Beowolf in two. He noticed an Ursa coming up behind him, so he turned and was about to punch it, when an explosive round hit its head and destroyed it. He turned to see Yang smirking at him before his danger senses went off and he whirled to send another Beowolf flying with his tail.

Yang jumped over to him and punched a Borbatusk that had tried to slam into Gojira's back, so the two ended up back to back as they became surrounded by Grimm. The area was silent as the Grimm circled them. The Grimm actually flinched when they were underneath an orange eyed glare.

"Ganging up on me?" he asked. "Admirable. But…" He bolted forward and slammed a fist into an Ursa's gut. " _Stupid!"_ The Ursa went flying into a building, utterly demolishing it. A Beowolf came up at Yang's side, but she sent it flying backwards quickly. Another one came up behind her, but Gojira's tail sent it flying into the air. Yang whirled and sent a flying uppercut to its stomach, firing off a round into its gut, killing it. Another Beowolf jumped at her, but she spun in the air and punched it, sending back to the ground where Gojira met it and punched it into the ground, making it fall apart and making a sizable crater in the ground.

Whirling around, the humanized Kaiju King grabbed another Beowolf by its neck and turned towards Yang. She landed and punched it five times, sending up in the air before firing off another round and hitting in the jaw, killing it.

"Whooohooooo!" Yang shouted in excitement as she charged more Beowolves. It was easy to see she was starting to enjoy this. Not that Gojira could find in him to blame her. He, admittedly, was starting to enjoy himself as well. Fighting alongside this blonde woman was…fun. It was baffling, since these Grimm were no challenge to him.

Gojira grabbed one of the last Grimm near him, a Borbatusk, and threw it high. Yang fired a few more rounds at it, and destroyed its armor. Gojira then jumped up and grabbed the boar Grimm by a tusk. With loud roar, the Monster King threw the Grimm far into the surrounding forest. The resulting BOOM signaled to him that it had hit the ground like a meteor. He grunted in acceptance as he landed with a thud.

"THAT WAS TOTALLY WICKED!" Yang shouted exuberantly, throwing her hands in the air wildly and making Gojira flinch at her volume. "Grimm dammit! We make a great team, lizard dude! Let's go again!" Gojira growled at her.

"MY name…is Gojira," he told her bitingly. "Not 'lizard dude.'"

Yang flinched at his tone. "Geez, sorry. My mistake." She shook her head and said, "Anyways, thanks for having my back. I wasn't sure if I could have made it out of there in one piece without you."

"Of course you couldn't," he scoffed. "With weak attacks like yours, it's no wonder you haven't keeled over sooner."

"Wow. You're really arrogant, aren't you?" she asked sarcastically, looking at him with a bland look. Her eyes narrowed as she said, "And condescending."

"I only speak the truth," Gojira told her. "Where I come from, you wouldn't last thirty seconds." He frowned in thought. "And that's being awfully generous of me. Most others I know would say you wouldn't last ten."

"Just what kind of Grimm do you fight that would make you say that?" Yang asked incredulously.

"You don't want me to answer that question," Gojira growled. Yang decided that it wouldn't be wise to try and press her luck with this. He already looked ready to murder her.

"Ok, ok, I'll shut up now," she said. "So, will you help me find my mom? Or am I going to do this suicide run all by my lonesome?"

Gojira looked at her for a moment. He really didn't want to continue traveling with her, but…he had to admit, compared to Coco and Velvet, Yang seemed to be a more superior fighter than they did. If anything, she'd make a good distraction for the Grimm while he went for the crazy bitch. He growl-sighed. "One more trick from you, and deal's off," he said.

Yang smiled at him and mock saluted him. "Sir, yes, sir!" she said happily. Gojira nodded and began sniffing, hoping to recapture the bitch's scent. He turned towards a broken down building just taller than the other structures. Yang smiled teasingly at him. "You like smelling my perfume?" she asked huskily. He frowned and gave her a flat, dull glare, but didn't rise to her joke.

"Her scent is stronger this way," he said, and began walking in the direction he indicated.

"Alright! Let's find my mom!" Yang cheered, pumping her fist into the air.

* * *

"Boooooooorrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeddddddd!" Yang whined for what felt like the fifth time. "Booooorrrreeeeeeeeedddddddddd!" She looked at her companion and whined louder: "Bbbboooooorrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeddddddddddddddddd!"

"Maybe if you actually _tried_ to search instead of complaining, this would go by faster," Gojira growled.

"I can't help it!" she whined. "We've been at this for _three hours!_ The sun's about to go down, and Grimm about to get more active! I'm starting to tire, and I don't have the stamina of a god like you do!" She walked in front of him and held out her arms to him. "Carry me!"

"Do you always complain this much?" he asked scathingly as he stepped around her, and Yang pouted at the back of his head. She was trying EVERYTHING she knew to try and make him be interested in her, and it was FAILING! He wasn't even LOOKING at her! She gritted her teeth in frustration. How was he able to resist her?!

Meanwhile, Gojira's eye was twitching like crazy as he tried to ward off the desire to break Yang's neck. Why? Why him? Why did he have to deal with…whatever the hell she was trying to do?! It was like she was trying to get him to kill her! He stamped down on the desire, however, more intent on finding the bitch.

Suddenly, he heard his Scroll go off again. He growled quietly as he opened it up to see four new messages from Coco and Velvet. He steamed. They had been messaging him for the past few hours. It was starting to become annoying.

"Plllleeeeeeaaasssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeee…!" Yang whined again, distracting him as she threw her arms around his neck and hugging him from behind, making him stiffen up as she positioned herself between his shoulder spikes. "I'm so tired! I don't think I can go on anymore! Please carry me!"

Gojira felt his hormones flare up at the sensation of her chest against his back. He tried to force them back down, but it wasn't helping with her scent flooding his nostrils and the fact she continued to push her breasts into his back. Oddly, he felt his blood rush to his face. What the hell was this?

"Are you… _blushing?!"_ Yang asked teasingly. She giggled in his ear. "That's so cute! So you're _not_ totally immune to my feminine charms!"

Gojira growled lowly and was about to try and shake her off, when a voice rang out from around them: "I heard something over this way."

Yang flinched. "Crap. Hide!" she whispered and quickly dragged Gojira around a slab of concrete. Gojira was again shocked at the strength of human women as Yang made it behind the slab and knelt down, taking the Monster King with her. He growled, but she shushed him as she stealthily peaked over the concrete.

She nearly gasped at the sight of small group of men wearing white armor and facemasks. "White Fang?!" she whispered.

"White Fang?" Gojira asked.

"Terrorist group made up of Faunus. Now shut up," she hissed and went back to observing the men.

"I know I heard something over this way," one said.

"There has been someone here," another muttered. "Actually, two someones. I smell the scent of two different people."

A third sniffed the air as well. "One is of a girl, human if I missed my guess," he concluded. "And the second…" He took a few more sniffs. "Faunus. But…"

"But what?"

"I…I don't know. It's like just this guy's scent's telling me to run away fast."

"Wise decision," Gojira said from behind the group. Yang and the group of White Fang grunts felt their eyes widen as they turned to stare at the glaring visage of Gojira. "Why don't you do just that, and I won't end you."

"Dammit, Goji, what are you doing?!" Yang hissed quietly from her hiding spot. Gojira's eye twitched at the recurrence of his old nickname, but otherwise stayed strong.

One of the grunts got over his shock quickly and approached Gojira cautiously. "Easy there, friend. We're all Faunus here. We don't want any trouble," Grunt 1 said. "We're just looking for someone for our boss."

Gojira raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" he asked. "Well, as it happens, I'm searching for someone as well. So step aside so I can get back to it."

"Really?" Grunt 3 asked. "Hey, maybe we can help each other out? Maybe find who we're after quicker?"

"If the information is relevant," Gojira said. Grunt 1 smiled and was about to speak when Grunt 2 yelled out.

"Hey! That girl's scent! It's behind this slab!" he shouted, and Yang cursed loudly.

"Shit!" she yelled and jumped over the slab as it was demolished by Grunt 2. The other Grunts moved to help, but suddenly found themselves being propelled into the air by Gojira's tail. The Kaiju jumped high, his spikes glowing blue, and slammed his fist into the stomach of Grunt 3, sending his atomic energy to the appendage and it discharged quickly, sending the grunt into a building across the street. Grunt 3 cried out in pain as he crashed through the building, his Aura depleted to zero.

Grunt 1 blocked a kick from Gojira and sent a fist crashing into Gojira's head. Gojira grunted and punched the guy's face back. The grunt held his arms in front of his face, but was forced to the ground by the sheer force Gojira punched him with.

Yang, meanwhile, had been forced to fight Grunt 2. She activated Ember Celica and began firing rounds at her opponent. Grunt 2 dodged most of them, but quickly tanked the rest and charged the blonde brawler. Yang tensed, but noticed Grunt 1 falling towards her and grinned. Just as Grunt 2 reached her, she dodged to the side, and Grunt 1 hit him head on. They grunted as they hit the ground, and that's when Gojira landed. He rushed the two and again sent them in the air with his tail. The two cried out, but quickly were silenced as Yang and Gojira rushed them together and slammed their fists into the grunts' stomachs. They then punched their respective grunts in the head. Their heads crashed into each other, the grunts cried out and fell to the ground.

It didn't stop as Yang and Gojira quickly kicked them back into the air. They cried out and, and the two jumped to meet them. Gojira quickly lashed out with a roundhouse kick and Yang lashed out with a right hook, hitting both grunts in their stomachs and sending them slamming into each other again. They fell to the ground in a heap; Yang and Gojira landed on each side of them easily.

"Well…" Gojira muttered. "That was disappointing."

"Yeah," Yang agreed, coming up to Gojira's side. "I thought they'd be more of a challenge." She turned to Gojira and smiled. "But hey, we won…even if you did try to provoke them," Yang mentioned with a glare.

Gojira scoffed. "They were of no consequence."

"I-Is that right?!" Grunt 1 growled as he and Grunt 2 staggered to their feet. "Y-You think you're tough?! We're the White Fang!" He then pointed a finger at Gojira and shouted, "And you! You'd fight for this woman over your own kind?! Turn your back on the oppressions our kind has suffered at the hands of humans?!"

Gojira scoffed. "I think you're confused. _Your_ kind is a meager annoyance compared to _my kind_ ," he said blandly. Yang looked at him confused. What did he mean by that? He was a Faunus, wasn't he?

Grunt 2 growled. "You think you're better than us?!"

"There's no 'think' to it, bug," Gojira mocked. "Now leave, I grow bored of you."

"Don't mock us!" Grunt 1 shouted and raced at the duo with Grunt 2 chasing after him. Gojira growled and a blue glow raced up from his tail to his spikes as he forced atomic energy into his fist, causing it to glow brightly. Throwing his fist up, he punched forward, and a blue steak of energy raced at the two grunts, the atomic radiation burning its way through their skulls as their faces melted from the heat. The grunts only gave a small scream before the atomic beam had destroyed their brains.

Yang gasped in horror, the sight of her companion melting those men's faces off terrifying her. Her eyes widened as panic threatened to rise, and she began walking away from the sight of the corpses. Her attention was suddenly turned to Gojira as she heard him hiss out in pain. "Dammit!" he growled. "That hurt! Of course I run out of Dust now!"

His…lack of care of the deaths he caused…It made Yang angry. Her eyes turned red as her rage got the better of her and she got in front of him and pushed him back. Or tried. He didn't budge. "WHAT THE HELL, MAN?!" she shouted at him.

He looked a tad shocked at her outburst. "What?" he demanded.

"THAT!" she pointed at the dead men. "W-WHAT HELL WAS THAT FOR?! YOU…YOU **KILLED** THEM!"

"So?"

"SO?! _**SO?!**_ That's murder! You can't just go murdering people!"

"I gave them a chance to leave," Gojira told her, narrowing his eyes at her. "I'm not good at holding back."

"That doesn't give you a reason to kill anyone!"

"Why is that?"

"Because it's bad to kill people!" Yang shouted in his face.

"And I care why?" Gojira asked her, slowly losing patience again. Yang looked shocked at his proclamation.

"Y-You…" She growled, impressing Gojira slightly. She shook her blonde hair furiously. "No more! No more killing around me! We're going to find my mom and we're done! Got it?!"

"Yes to the second part, but I'm not making a promise on the first one," he told her.

"Why not?!"

"Because I told you I'm not good at holding back."

"That's not the deal here!"

Suddenly, a sense of déjà vu flooded Gojira, recalling the conversation from hours earlier as well as a similar conversation he remembered from a few scientists from home. He smirked darkly at Yang, making her tense up. "You should be very careful in making deals with the Devil, my dear," he said silkily. Leaning down, he whispered in her ear, "You never know how many…terms…and conditions…you may…or may not, have agreed too."

Yang shivered at the coldness of his voice, but also she found herself aroused at the sound of his voice and at his close proximity to her. She cursed her body for betraying her as she tried to focus on her anger.

Finally, Gojira pulled away from her, still wearing his dark smirk. "Now then, let's get back to finding the bitch, shall we?" he asked, as if nothing was wrong. He walked off, leaving Yang standing there in shock.

She stood there for a moment, trying to rationalize what had just happened when she was suddenly grabbed her from behind. She cried out in surprise as Grunt 3 reappeared and shouted, "You filthy human!" Yang struggled for a moment, but finally pushed the grunt off her. Whirling on instinct, she punched Grunt 3 several times in the chest, then finally punching him in the head, firing a blast of kinetic energy straight through his skull. He cried out in agony as he flew at a wall, his skull cracking against the concrete and his brain splattering across it from her shot.

Yang gasped in shock, watching as the body slowly slid down the wall as the sickening realization grabbed hold of her heart and squeezed tightly. Her body shook in horror as her thoughts began wondering.

' _B-B-But his Aura! I-It should have protected him! Why didn't shield him?! Why didn't he use it?!'_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a slow, methodical clapping. Whirling fast, she saw Gojira staring at her, eyes bright as he clapped.

"Very impressive, blonde," he said. "I didn't think you had the guts to that after your rant a few moments ago. Apparently I was wrong." He had heard Grunt 3's shout, and turned around to see what was wrong now, when he saw Yang slam her fists into the guy's chest, then firing a round into his head. He was…impressed. Her survival skills were good.

But Yang didn't hear him. All she could comprehend was that she had taken her first life.

Someone had died by her hands.

She had killed someone.

* * *

 **An: Now that's a twist, ain't it? I hope I captured Yang in a believable light. What do you think of Yang's first kill? Let me know in the reviews, and see you next time!**


	10. Dragon and Monster King 4

**The God of Destruction comes to Remnant**

 **An: MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYBODY! Damn! You don't know HOW bad I had to rush to finish this for Christmas and even NOW I'm running the wire!**

 **Anyways! I apologize for the lateness of the update of this story, Christmas is the busiest time of the year for my family, and this chapter's beginning was not any help AT ALL! I hope I did a good job and this will appease the masses, because I tried my HARDEST to make Yang's reactions this chapter seem realistic.**

 **Oh! And a special shout out to Lincoln Time and Spirit Soldier for helping me with this chapter! Thanks a lot guys! This chapter would not be done without you two! Merry Christmas to the two of you!**

 **So without further ado, here's chapter 10 for your viewing pleasure! And don't forget to review after reading!**

* * *

 _Chapter X-Little Light Dragon and Giant Monster King 4_

Yang's legs trembled as she fell to her knees. Her body began shaking as the adrenaline vanished from her system. Her breathing quickened as she vainly attempted to calm herself. However, the dead body before her continued to stare lifelessly at her. _Glaring_ at her. Yelling at her.

Blaming HER for its state of being.

"What the hell's wrong now?" She looked up and saw Gojira's orange eyed stare aimed at her in confusion.

"I…I killed him…" she muttered dazedly, her eyes glazed over.

Gojira blinked, not understanding. "Yes. So?" he asked.

"I…I killed someone…" she repeated, her shaking growing stronger.

"Yes, we've established that," Gojira growled. "I am still failing to see what's so bad about it. He was going to kill you, so you killed him first. Basic survival instincts." He knelt down and poked Yang's forehead with two fingers. "Now suck it up and get moving. Otherwise go home." He picked himself up and walked off at that, leaving her sitting there.

However, his words affected her. Like a spark on dry tinder, her anger soared. She let out a wordless scream and bolted at Gojira. The Monster King turned his head just in time to see Yang's fist collide with his face.

"Gah!" Suddenly, the Kaiju was thrown forward and into a broken building, crashing all the way through it. He groaned as a light stinging sensation on his che-Wait a moment. He blinked in confusion as he brought his hand up to his face, hissing as he touched with his cheek.

That…actually hurt a little bit. Sure, it didn't hurt too badly; more like the discomfort he felt when he spared with his sons in their maturities. Enough to notice, but not enough to last. Interesting. But before he could contemplate this more, Yang appeared in front of him, her fist raised high.

He quickly jumped away from her as her fist crashed down on where he once was. He landed gracefully, but soon Yang was on him again, punching at him wildly, screaming bloody murder. He began dodging each shot.

"What the hell's wrong with you now?!" he demanded.

"YOU!" she roared, eyes blazing red. "YOU MAKE IT SOUND OH-SO EASY! LIKE KILLING SHOULD BE AS SIMPLE AS BREATHING! BUT IT'S **NOT!** I'M A MURDERER! I'VE GOT THAT MAN'S BLOOD ON MY HANDS!"

"And that blood can easily be washed off," the Kaiju grunted as he blocked one of her punches. She was actually getting stronger. Very interesting. So her strength was tied to her anger? Or was it something else?

That proved to be the wrong thing to say because her eyes glowed brighter. "NO IT CAN'T, YOU STUPID FUCK! AND NOW I'M A KILLER! A DAMMED BLOOD STAIND MONSTER!"

"GOOD!" Gojira shouted, grabbing Yang's arm. "I'm tired of dealing with a whiny little human girl!" Yang growled and tried to pull her arm back, but Gojira's grip was unrelenting. She tried punching him with her other hand, but he grabbed it too. She moved to kick him, but he wouldn't have it. On instinct, he pulled her close and bear hugged her. She attempted to struggle, but she was locked tight against the Kaiju King's body.

"So you killed some human…he was trying to kill you first!" Gojira growled at her. "That's called survival! Why are you so concerned about his death when he's little more than the monsters you were just killing earlier?!" She looked up at him in confusion and anger. "The only difference between him and the other monsters you fought is that he hid himself in that leathery hide you call skin! He chose his fate!" Tears threatened to spill from Yang's eyes as Gojira talked.

He growled louder. "Your morals are hypocritical. Kill one monster but refuse to kill the other? What's the point of it?" Her eyes began to slowly turn back to their normal lilac color. "Clear your mind, and get on with your life." Yang stopped struggling as she stared up at him. "Finally calmed down then?" he asked. She hesitantly nodded. "Then let's get moving."

She stayed quiet for a moment, before nodding and pulling away from the Faunus. Gojira let her go as she did. He nodded to her and motioned behind him with his head. "Let's go."

* * *

 **Later**

Yang forced her hands to stop shaking. It had only been a few hours since her first kill, and she was having a hard time dealing with it. She looked at Gojira, who was still as stoic as he had been for the past few hours. How could he be so calm? She was sure he was a cold blooded killer. Yang so wanted to believe that one, but his speech from earlier still rung in her head.

They weren't the words of a murderer; no, to her it sounded like he had a hard life. And that was the thing. She wanted so badly to hate him, to punch his lights out for taking death so easily and lightly. Yet, his words reflected that of someone who had a terrible life. She couldn't hate him _too_ much, to her shock and disdain.

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted when the Faunus before her stopped abruptly. He turned to her and motioned for a collapsed building. She nodded, and they quickly made their way over to it. They knelt to a broken window and looked into it, seeing the floor had given way to an underground cave or something, Yang wasn't sure. She gasped lightly when she saw a woman wearing red and black clothing and wild black hair surrounded by White Fang grunts.

Her mother, Raven Branwen.

Before her was a tall young man who looked to be her age with dark hair with red streaks in it. He wore a black suit with red accents and a white Grimm mask with red accents over his eyes. A sword that looked similar to her mother's rested in his hand as he paced back and forth in front of the raven haired woman.

"Mom…" she breathed. Gojira shushed her and told her to listen. She did and channeled Aura into her ears to increase her hearing slightly. A trick her uncle Qrow taught her.

"…is this all about, Adam?" Raven was asking, her voice sounding quite similar to Yang's, only more mature and sensual. "Why go through such trouble to speak with me?"

"I heard a rumor," the man, Adam, said as he walked. "That you have a daughter…"

Yang tensed at that. Raven, however, was indifferent. "And?" the red eyed woman asked. "What of it?"

"What is your connection to her?"

"I haven't seen her since I gave birth to her," Raven responded in a bored tone.

"So she knows nothing of your style?"

"What does it matter, Adam?"

"I am your student!" he hissed. "I deserve to know if you're going to teach someone else your skills! If you're thinking of replacing me!"

"First off, you are no longer my student," she told him. "You have exceeded my expectations, and I have nothing else to teach you. Second off, Yang is far more like her father than me. She is no swordfighter, and I have no interest in training the weak."

' _Weak?'_ she muttered, frowning.

"How do I know you're not lying to me?"

"Adam, the strong survive, the weak die. You know this. I have no interest in my daughter unless she proves herself worthy," Raven explained. Yang gritted her teeth in anger as Raven continued to speak. "She is weak. And until she shows me otherwise, that's my stance on her."

Yang began growling, her eyes slowly turning red. "She was raised by Taiyang, my imprudent brother, and my obnoxious teammate Summer, a skilled Huntress sure, but an insufferable fool who believed in the good of all mankind, never believing in the cold reality of life."

Yang's vision finally went red. While Raven's words on her hurt badly, it was enough to make her know just what kind of woman she was. And to be honest, Yang hated her. But when Raven started insulting Summer, the woman who loved Yang like her own daughter, who took care of her when she was sick, comforted her when she was scared…Yang was close to snapping at this woman.

Then, Raven spoke again: "If the girl does not get herself killed, I'll be shocked. After all, Summer was an idiot." That's when Yang snapped.

"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY MOTHER!" she screamed and broke through the window, activating her Ember Celica gantlets. The occupants of the room looked up to see a blonde streak fall from the sky. Some grunts took aim at her, but Yang fired off a couple rounds, channeling enough Aura into her shots to knock the grunts unconscious. She landed with a loud bang, leaving a small crater around her. Fire danced off her hair as she turned a red eyed glare to the red and black themed people in front of her.

Adam Taurus tensed when he heard the shout. He placed his hand on his sword, Wilt, as a blonde streak shattered the window above them and fell to the ground. Some of his men tried shooting it, but several rounds rained down on them, sending them to the ground. The streak landed to reveal a younger version of his teacher before him, only wearing yellow clothing and blonde hair.

Adam stared at the newcomer, who looked the same age as Blake, who glared hotly at his sensei. Said sensei was staring at the girl indifferently. "Hello, Yang," Raven said coolly. Yang growled.

"Where?" she hissed. "Do you get off saying that shit about Mom? What gives you the right to insult her?!"

"I do not need to justify my words to appease you, since my answer will not satisfy you," Raven responded. Yang gritted her teeth.

"Oh, yeah? Well, I wanna know anyway, since the questions I wanted you to answer are already answered!" Yang said, her eyes narrowing at the woman before her. Raven just raised an eyebrow.

"Very well, then," she said. "I can say those things against Summer because, unlike you, I've known her far longer. She believed Ozpin's mantra right down to the last letter. But that's exactly why she died. Trying to save some ignorant fools who decided searching for a Dust mine in the Black Forest, the most Grimm infested area on Sanus. _Your mother_ risked her life for fools who did not deserve to live. A foolish sentiment. One I see you would no doubt share, given your facial expressions."

"How is it weak and foolish to save people?!" Yang growled.

"The weak were meant to die, while the strong persist," Adam spoke up, making himself known. He smirked condescendingly at Yang. "Well, I see my sensei was right about you. This will be easy." He looked to Raven and asked, "You mind if I take care of her?"

Yang's eyes widened as Raven looked indifferent as she said, "Do whatever you wish, just don't kill her. You don't need my brother on your case." She looked to Yang and said, "Consider this my one kindness towards you. You won't get a second one."

"Fine then," Adam grunted. He motioned to his grunts. "Teach her a lesson," he told them. They nodded and charged her. Yang got over her shock and growled.

"Don't underestimate me!" she shouted and charged to meet them.

 **(Play I Burn by Casey Lee Williams)**

The first grunt reached her and raised his rifle up, but Yang proved faster as she slammed her fist forward and a round slammed into the grunt's chest, sending him flying away from her. She turned and slammed her fist into the head of one behind her, a blast of kinetic energy hitting the man full force and forcing him to eat concrete. Another came up at her side and tried to take a swipe at her with his sword, but the blonde brawler raised her gantleted hand up and blocked the strike. She pushed the blade away and sent a punch to his face, knocking him out.

She was trying her best to make sure she didn't kill anyone. One kill was enough for her. And she would do her best to keep it that way.

Two grunts came up behind her and slammed their respective weapons, a hammer and a twin bladed war axe, into her back, making her stumble forward. She grunted and turned around as the man with the axe swung at her. She ducked under the swing, but as she righted herself, the one with the hammer swung at her head. It connected and sent her stumbling again. She grunted again as the hammer continued to hit her in the head. Sadly for the grunt, it didn't seem to bother her much. This pissed his buddy off, so he swung his axe at the girl, who was currently disoriented by another hammer strike to her forehead.

However, she saw him swing and growled. She twisted around and sent her fist flying at his weapon. The two connected, and the axe shattered on impact. The man gasped, but he could do anything as Yang shouted loudly and punched him in the face, firing off a round. The round went off and slammed into the man and sent him flying at a wall.

The other grunt tried to slam his hammer into the girl again, but Yang met him and punched the shaft of his weapon, breaking it. Defenseless, she punched him several times in the chest and then knocked him unconscious with a blast of kinetic energy to his cranium.

She around just in time to avoid a red sword flying at her neck. Off kilter, she tried to keep her balance as the blade raced at her face. She threw her hands up, and the blade connected with Ember Celica. She gasped as she was propelled away from the person a few feet. Lowering her hands, she saw Adam staring at her, his sword in hand and a rifle in his other.

"Not bad, but still not enough," he said.

Yang scowled, but didn't say anything as she charged him. He met her head on and swung his sword, but Yang dodged and punched at his sternum four times. He swiftly dodged the strikes and swung diagonally at her several times, to which she deflected with some difficulty. She tried punching him again, but he easily blocked and deflected all the blows. She tried firing at him, but he simply deflected them with his sword. He slammed Wilt's pommel into her gut, then brought Blush, his rifle, to her temple and knocked her head to the side. He brought Blush back around and hit her again, then swiped Wilt across her chest a few times.

But she seemingly took the blows easily. As he finished attacking her, he saw her eyes were bright red and her hair was sporadically catching fire. He raised an eyebrow under his mask, but just as he brought his leg up to kick her, her fist lashed out and slammed into his kneecap, making him grunt as his leg shot back down. Yang used this and began punching at his chest with a ferocity he had only seen in tiger Faunus. He grunted in pain with each strike as she continued to relentlessly slam her fists into his chest.

Growling, he suddenly lashed out with Wilt. Yang yelped as she stumbled away from him. She felt a sharp pain across her chest; she brought her hand up to the pain, and was shocked to feel something wet there! Pulling her hand back, she saw _blood!_

 **(End I Burn by Casey Lee Williams)**

"W-What the hell?!" she shouted.

"Alright, I'll admit, you're better than I thought," Adam said. "You got stronger after I attacked you, so my assumption is you have a type of absorption Semblance. I must say, that's a rather impressive Semblance you've got."

"How'd you cut me?!" she demanded. He smirked at her.

"My secret," he teased. He sheathed his sword and fell into a stance. "Now then, since my sensei advised me not to kill you, I think taking one of your arms will suffice." He rushed her, and she braced herself for his next attack.

But just as he unsheathed his sword, a grey blur rushed down from where Yang fell from and appeared in front of the blonde brawler. Wilt's red blade connected with a forearm, and a large excess of energy dispelled from the point of impact. The air displaced blew out the other windows and forced Yang and Raven to brace themselves against the force of the wind.

"What?!" Adam exclaimed.

 **(Play Reluctant Heroes by NateWantsToBattle)**

Gojira had been shocked when Yang jumped down by herself, but as she confronted the group, he decided to let her deal with the grunts. He actually raised an eyebrow at the crazy bitch's speech to Yang. ' _And I thought_ **I** _was a bad parent,_ ' he thought, remembering the times he had pushed away his sons, before his conscience got the better of him.

She did a decent job against the low lives all things considered, and the Daikaiju was actually enjoying watching her showcase her skills for him. Unlike the last time he watched her fight earlier in the day, this time he actually had appreciation for her skills and wanted to see them in full. His interest peaked further when he saw her destroy the one grunt's axe with her bare fist after being pummeled by a hammer.

' _Ah, I see now. She absorbs the kinetic energy from attacks and adds it to her own strength,'_ he mused. Peculiar. A rather dangerous ability in a drawn out battle.

He frowned, however, when the human with the horns showed up (or…Faunus, same difference in Gojira's opinion), Adam he thought, and began beating Yang. He could plainly see Adam was stronger than her, and far more skilled. He knew he shouldn't have cared, but for some reason, after seeing Yang be cut and started bleeding, he growled. Seeing her hurt angered him, and he couldn't find out why. As Adam rushed her, he growled.

"Stupid hormones," he cursed and rushed forward, sending atomic energy into his body to speed himself up. After landing in front of Yang, he channeled more atomic energy into his arm and blocked Adam's sword. To Gojira's shock, when the blade connected, the blade cut him and his atomic energy discharged! The hell?

"Who are you?!" Adam demanded. ' _How did Wilt not cut this guy's arm off?! I had enough energy to cut through five Auras channeled through it!'_

Gojira growled. "Your death!" he shouted, and pushed Wilt off his arm, his arm healed instantly. Bolting forward, he channeled atomic energy into his claws, piercing Adam's Aura and leaving five long cuts across his torso.

Adam gasped as the pain hit him and he was thrown several feet away from the pair. He stopped himself and examined the damage. The fact this guy had cut through his Aura was a shock to his system, but fortunately, the cuts weren't deep. He looked up and got a better look at the person who cut him. His eyes widened behind his mask.

"Orange eyes," he mumbled. "Long scaly tail, two bulky dorsal fins on the shoulder blades…" Adam laughed. "So you're him?! The man who beat Cobalt Yashi, the secret leader of the Red Suns, is that right?!" he asked louder. Yang gasped and looked at her companion in shock. Even Raven turned her full attention to the Faunus.

Gojira growled. "And if I am?" he asked. Adam laughed.

"Amazing! To be in the presence of the man who single handedly destroyed the humans' response to our cause!" he said loudly. Many of the grunts who were still conscious were whispering at this new revelation. "I'm honored!" He looked over Gojira's shoulder. "So the blonde's with you?"

"As a matter of fact, she is," Gojira replied tersely. "We…have a mutual deal with each other. You see…" He turned to glare at Raven and growled, "She wanted to find that bitch over there to find out why she left her, and I wanted to pay her back for her attempt on my life. One part of the deal's done, now I just need to smear her brains across the concrete, and we can be on our way."

Adam raised an eyebrow. "Ok," he said. "But I'm afraid I can't allow that. I'm not done talking to her."

"Either you move, or I rip you in two!" Gojira snarled.

"Sorry, but that's not happening!" Adam shouted as he bolted forward, his hand on Wilt.

Gojira met him with a hard right to his face. Adam grunted as he unsheathed Wilt at blinding speeds. The Kaiju King, however, saw the blade clear as day and dodged the rising swing. He punched Adam's shoulders as the blade came down, and the Alpha Predator took the slash, but it healed quickly. He went back to attacking, but Adam blocked all his punches while he swung his sword, to which Gojira merely dodged or deflected with his tail.

Gojira moved to kick Adam, but Adam intercepted it with Wilt and slashed his leg. The Monster King snarled, but Adam sheathed Wilt and quickly unsheathed it, sending a compressed wave of energy into Gojira. He snarled louder and was sent flying into a wall full of Dust containers. Dust went flying everywhere.

 **(End Reluctant Heroes by NateWantsToBattle)**

"Goji!" Yang screamed, turning to where he was thrown.

Adam spun Blush around, loading a fire Dust round, and aimed at the cloud. "Goodbye." He fired, but just as the round reached the Dust cloud, it suddenly began to disappear, to everyone's shock. The round hit the wall and exploded harmlessly against the wall, leaving a small crater.

 **(Play Godzilla theme Epic Rock Cover Remix by Little V)**

"My turn!" they heard Gojira snarl, and a blue beam of light slammed into Adam, catapulting him into the far wall, barely missing Yang. He screamed in pain as the Atomic Beam ate away at his Aura and a sweltering heat seared his left arm. Yang yelped in pain as well, the heat from the blast hit her face and sending her to the ground, lest she be burned.

Gojira appeared before them again, his spikes now glowing a bright shade of blue as he channeled atomic energy through his body. He charged at Adam again, hands glowing an ominous blue as Adam looked up abruptly. He barely dodged Gojira's first strike, but was unable to fully dodge the second one. He yelled out in pain as he grabbed Wilt with his good hand, but Gojira grabbed him by his ruined shirt and threw him across the room. Adam landed and began slashing at the Kaiju, who snarled in annoyance as he charged the wounded Adam. He pushed off the ground with his tail, and sent himself flying feet first into Adam's chest, knocking the wind out of him and sending him flying again.

Suddenly, Gojira's danger sense went off and bent backwards to avoid a large fireball that had been heading for his head. He looked over and glared at the grunt responsible. "Eat fire, punk!" he screamed and grabbed another Dust crystal when a yellow gantlet slammed into his head.

"Not today, jackass!" she screamed as she returned to the fry. Gojira grunted and allowed her to take care of the grunts. He raced back at Adam, but he began swinging his blade at a rapid pace, making it hard for him to get close. He tried running around him, but Adam's speed suddenly boosted to match his.

The Kaiju growled and wondered what he could do to get passed that damn sword when he thought back to the fireball he was nearly hit with. With his mad idea in mind, He channeled his atomic energy back into his hand and forced the energy out of his palm to form a ball, the same size as his palm. He grinned at Adam, who looked shocked at the display, as a saying his American friend oddly came to mind.

"Batter up!" With a snarl of exertion, he _threw_ the ball of atomic energy at Adam, whose eyes widened in slight panic. However, instinct took Adam's side as he threw his sword up and intercepted the orb of destruction. The air around him distorted violently as he attempted to absorb the wild energy, only to discover he couldn't absorb it all!

' _Just what IS this guy?!'_ he thought wildly. Crying out, he swung his sword sending the orb flying. Gojira's eyes widened as he saw the Faunus throw the orb away, and dodged swiftly, but a sharp, feminine scream of agony broke his concentration. For the first time since he met her, he screamed out, "Yang!"

 **(End Godzilla theme Epic Rock Cover Remix by Little V)**

Yang had been fending off the grunts that she hadn't beaten, as well as the ones who she had who had woken up. She was having trouble fighting them all off, as she was forcing herself to go easy on them. She did not want to kill anyone again, and with so many of her opponents having low Auras, there was a strong possibility she could. However, as one hit her in the temple, she turned and fired several shots into the man's chest, leaving red mushy holes in their wake.

She gasped in horror and froze up. Her breathing caught as she knocked to the ground. She yelped in pain as the others began beating her while she tried curling into a ball, hoping to drown out the guilt she felt.

' _Your morals are hypocritical,'_ Gojira's voice rang out at her. ' _You kill one monster but refuse to kill the other? What's the point of it? Clear your mind and get on with your life.'_

Something about those words stirred a fire in Yang. Clear your mind, and get on with your life. Live, it seemed to say. Clear your head and live!

"I…I" she whispered as she quickly grabbed a grunt's foot and broke it. He cried out in pain as Yang pulled him to the ground. "WANT TO LIVE!" She threw the man's leg at a grunt, making him flinch as she slammed her fist into another's leg, shattering the bone. With a few now incapacitated, Yang rolled to one side and jumped to her feet, quickly turning around and punching a grunt in the neck, shattering it. She punched another in the neck, getting the same result and then firing a round between the eyes of another.

But before she could do any more, she was hit in the back, making her scream in anguish. It ate through her Aura and burned her skin, and nearly injured her spine. She fell to the ground in a heap.

"Yang!" she heard someone shout. Gojira? She tried to look around, but cried out again as a grunt stomped down on her back, making her cry out in pain.

Adam, who watched the scene in shock, saw Gojira about to run and help the girl, making him smirk. Raising his sword, he gathered all the power he absorbed for his most powerful technique and yelled out, "Your out!" He lashed forward, initiating his 'Moonslice' attack.

 **(Play The Evil King by NateWantsToBattle)**

However, as the blade neared the Godzillasaurus Faunus, Gojira whirled around and grabbed the sword with his right hand. The energy Adam released was quickly absorbed back into Gojira, whose spikes were glowing with an ominous blue light as he leveled a cold, merciless glare at the bull Faunus. Adam froze under the glare.

"And you're finished," the King of the Monsters growled lowly as lightning began discharging off the Kaiju's back. He formed another orb of energy in his left hand and quickly rammed the ball of energy into Adam's stomach whilst breaking the sword in his other hand.

Adam screamed in agony as the energy tore his flesh apart and began cooking his insides. If that wasn't bad enough, the orb exploded! It demolished the building above them and sent the Faunus flying into the air.

Gojira breathed heavily as he tried to cool off from his battle. He looked at the destruction he caused and, taking a deep breath, he screamed to the heavens:

" _ **Skrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnk!**_ **"**

 **(End The Evil King by NateWantsToBattle)**

Finishing his roar, he looked over to where Yang was, and saw the grunts staring at him in horror. He growled at them.

"Get. Lost," he told them, and they got the hint. They fled the area quickly, tripping over themselves as they fled through the hole he made. He scoffed at the retreat and looked around, frowning when she saw the crazy bitch wasn't around. He growled.

"She ran away," he hissed.

"G-Gojira?" came a soft, hesitant sound of Yang's voice. He whirled to see her staring at him in something akin to shock and horror while attempting to stand up. He stared at her for a moment, before feeling somewhat awkward for some reason.

"Yes?"

She still seemed in shock. "D-Did you r-really do that?" she asked weakly, her injuries were starting to wear her down.

He blinked at her, then turned to the destruction, then back to her. "Yes," he confirmed.

"H-How?"

He growl-sighed. "It's a really, really, _really_ long story…"

* * *

 **An: DAMN, this was tough chapter to write! Thankfully it's the second to last one in Yang's arc and the last one won't be so dang IRRITATING! Again, I hope Yang's reactions and the fights were good. And before anyone goes all angry mod on me over the situations with Adam, know this: Adam is far more skilled than Yang. It's established as his wiki page puts him on par with veteran Huntsmen. Yang's Blake's level of combat at least, and Adam mopped the floor with her. Gojira's fight with him, well, they were even until he gained more Dust in his system, and even then, if Adam hadn't have hurt Yang, he might have lasted a little longer…Remember, Gojira is a powerful individual, and the few who can match him will come in soon, both Kaiju and Huntsmen. And Adam was using atomic energy to attack Gojira, who can absorb that, so it rendered his moonslice useless.**

 **And no, Adam's not dead. Yet.**

 **Well, 'till next time!**


	11. Dragon and Monster King 5

**The God of Destruction comes to Remnant**

 **An: Last chapter in Yang's arc! And just before the New Year! Hope you guys enjoy my New Year's gift to you all!**

* * *

 _Chapter XI- Little Light Dragon and Giant Monster King 5_

As the two made their way out of the ruined building, they found a Grendel, an Atleasian military vehicle, with the White Fang's symbol spray painted on the side. Yang was able to hotwire it, but it took some convincing to get Gojira to agree to ride in it. But her exhausted state and the fact that she was wounded convinced the Kaiju Faunus that a speedy route back to Vale was best.

So, the two were traveling down the trail that led to Vale, Yang hoped. The sun had set long before, and they were now traveling by the Grendel's headlights and Gojira's sense of direction and smell.

Yang looked down at herself and took stock. Her shirt and jacket now only covered her front, as the ball of energy that hit her (Gojira told her that's what she was hit with when she asked) had burnt the back away. Her front was also stained with blood, mostly hers, but some was from the men she killed. The cut to her chest that Adam gave her had stopped bleeding, thankfully. Cuts, bruises, and soot covered her arms and face, and her hair was disheveled, even worse than it usually was.

Her back hurt the worst. She knew she was burnt. She could feel the intense burning sensation across her back, and it made her want to cry out in pain again. But she gritted her teeth and pushed forward. She couldn't fall over yet. She had to make it back to Patch first. To her home. To her dad, sister, and uncle.

THEN she could fall over.

"Sooo…" she mumbled, unsure of how to phrase her question. "You've always been able to do…" She motioned behind them. " _That?"_

Her companion looked to her. His orange eyes glowed in the darkness. His shirt was cut to ribbons, and the armor pieces on his arm were dented in a few places, but other than that, he seemed fine. He looked at her in silence for a moment, before he sort of growled and sighed at the same time. "All my life," he answered her.

Yang tensed. "W-What was that power?" she asked. "I've never seen anything like it."

Gojira turned to look at her, working out the story he was about to tell her in his head. "It's called 'Nuclear energy,'" he said. "My island, before it was destroyed, held a group of scientists that studied and experimented with unconventional uses of Dust," he spoke. "They discovered Dust gave off this 'radioactive charge,' and began attempting to harness it. They figured it would be a new energy source for the world, but they…" He tried to think of a word. "…fucked it up, badly. They exposed a…Faunus to the energy by accident, which gave that Faunus untold amounts of power, and the ability to release that energy as 'Atomic energy.'

"However, it…I guess you can say it drove him to insanity and, mad with pain, he attacked the populous. He killed almost everyone on the island, but one scientist created a…" He grimaced at this point. " _Device_ …to kill this Faunus. It worked. And the islanders were saved." He turned his spessartite garnet eyes to Yang. "That Faunus…he was the first to be cursed with its power. He passed it down to another. I am his inheritor. His own son."

There. Not a lie, but not the truth, either.

Yang gasped softly. "O-Oh…" She turned back to the road and stayed silent for a while as she regathered her courage. "S-So…Your dad killed a lot of people because some idiots exposed him to this 'nuclear energy' stuff? And somewhere along the way he had you, and this power…it's from him, then?" she asked. The Faunus nodded. "I-Is…W-Well, I guess people didn't like you much because of your old man right?"

Gojira scoffed. "Horrible understatement," he growled. "For as long as I can remember, I've been hounded by insignificant ants that wished to kill me." Yang winced.

"A-And that's why…" She swallowed. "Why you're so…a-apathetic towards killing?" He looked at her.

"The strong survive. The weak die," he stated bluntly. "If there was one thing that bitch had right, it was that." Yang winced again, and gritted her teeth at the thought of her mother again. "However," he continued. "She has no idea what true strength is." She looked at him out the corner of her eye.

"What do you mean?"

"Strength isn't about how much power one has," he explained, smiling a little, which to him felt rather odd. "But how all that power is used. I know of beings that shouldn't have stood a fleeting chance in battle, but still stood against the odds and survived anything that came their way with the little power they had." Memories of Asuza, Mosura, and Mosura Leo flew through Gojira's head.

"But I also know of beings that could destroy planets," Yang's eyebrows shot to her hairline at that, "yet in the end, they themselves were turned to dust despite how powerful they were." Memories of Destroyah, King Ghidorah, and Orga reemerged from the depths of his mind. "Any fool can hold power, whether a simple gun or the most destructive power ever to be conceived, and destroy anything they want. The weak use that power and declare themselves strong, despite their being bigger fish waiting to devour them."

Gojira reached over to Yang and flicked her on the forehead, making her flinch and turn to glare at him. "The strong, however, have the strength to withdraw their power and only declare their strength when the time arises." Gojira smirked at Yang, "So tell me, are you weak or are you strong?"

Yang thought about it. Staring out at the long forgotten trail, she reflected on Gojira's words. Her eyes narrowed in concentration until a content, half-smile slowly made its way across her face.

"You know…I…I think I'm pretty strong," she admitted quietly. Gojira smirked at her.

"Then the bitch was wrong about you."

* * *

 **Downtown Vale, Vale Kingdom; 10:55 P.M.**

Finally, after what felt like _hours,_ Yang and Gojira finally made it to civilization. Yang was honestly shocked by the lack of Grimm they saw heading to Vale, but when she voiced her concerns to her companion, he scoffed and replied, "Obviously, they sensed my angered state and decided it was in their best interests to stay away."

After seeing what he could do with that nuclear energy stuff of his, Yang was very inclined to believe his statement.

They stored the Grendel in an alleyway behind some dumpsters (Yang's idea) and slowly made their way to where Yang had parked her motorcycle. She had to…ah… _borrow_ an unsuspecting woman's jacket to cover up her back, trying to not draw attention to herself. However, her adrenaline was wearing thin. She groaned in exhaustion. There was no way she would be able to ride her bike home. Looked like she was walking home…

Finally, they reached Yang's bike. She sighed tiredly. "Well, I guess this is where we part ways," she mumbled. Gojira grunted in agreement. Suddenly, a Scroll went off, signaling a message. Yang jumped slightly, still a bit on edge, but her companion simply growled and opened his Scroll.

"Again?!" he hissed. Yang looked at him curiously.

"What's up?" she asked and looked over at the Scroll's screen. She saw a picture of a girl her age with brown hair, aviator sunglasses, and a beanie on her head. "Whose she?"

Gojira growled. "An…acquaintance, I suppose," he said. "I…really don't wish to deal with her at this moment."

"Why?"

Gojira stayed silent, only sending Yang a stare that said drop it. She winced, a little because of the uncomfortable situation but mostly because of her injuries. "Well…wouldn't it be better to get whatever's bothering you about them out of the way? Be done with whatever's wrong?"

He stared at her for a moment. "Perhaps…" he admitted. His annoyance of them recently had been from their persistent messages; the anger concerning how they gained his respect had cooled…

But maybe that was because his anger was now more directed at Yang's crazy bitch of a mother.

Yang looked at him for a moment, trying to think of what to ask. "So, you going to keep going after my m-Raven?" she finally asked, quickly calling her birth mother by her name. Raven didn't deserve to be called a mother.

Gojira looked at Yang with a raised eyebrow. He thought about it for a moment, before shaking his head. "No," he decided. "I have no use searching for weak bugs like her." Besides, he wasted a week he could have spent finding a way home tracking her down. "But if ever she shows up in my face again, I'm grinding her head to paste!" Yang scowled a little bit, but otherwise tried to grin at him.

"Just be sure I'm there to see it!" she said. He looked to her, before he gave her a small smile and a nod.

"Sure thing…Yang," he said, making her smile a little. She nodded to him.

"Well…later, Gojira," she said. He grunted again.

"Later…Yang," he said turning around. Yang smiled again, but as she turned, she had an idea. She stopped, and reached into her bike's side bags and pulled out a zip lock bag full of cookies, her Scroll, and ran back to Gojira.

"Hey, wait!" she yelled. He stopped and turned around to raise an eyebrow at her. She punched a few buttons on her Scroll and held it close it his own. Suddenly, a picture of her appeared on the screen. He raised his eyebrow in question.

She smiled. "That's my contact info. You know, in case you ever wanna hang out," she said. "I-I mean…y-you're…" She shook her head, making her blonde locks swing around her. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, for a while there, I thought you were a no good, murdering son of a bitch. But now…" She shrugged. "I guess I judged you too soon. So if ever you wanna kick my ass, I'm a call away."

He looked at her in slight shock, raising an eyebrow at her. This was the second time he was apologized to since arriving on Remnant. The first being Velvet. Was it because he now looked like one of them? Well either way, this world was extremely strange to him compared to Earth.

However, the thought of sparring with Yang did have some appeal. He nodded to her. "Sure. I've been looking for a good fight since I got here. Perhaps you'll make a decent sparring partner." Yang looked shocked that he'd offer her that, but quickly grinned.

"Cool! I'll be looking forward to that! Oh, and here!" She handed him the bag of cookies. He looked at her in confusion. "Think of it as a reward…for helping me out today." She put the cookies in his hand. "My little sister made 'em for me, but…I kinda lost my appetite. So there you go."

He still gave her a blank look, but Yang didn't pay much more attention as she walked back to her bike. She turned when she reached it and waved to him. "Xiao Long…Gojira!" she joked, and turned away.

Gojira scoffed at her lame pun. He watched her leave before turning back to his Scroll. He stared at it for a while, debating in his head. He growl-sighed and opened up the message. "Might was well," he mumbled, deciding to get it over with.

 _Hey, Goji! You haven't messaged me or Velvet back! Are we being too pushy? Because that's what Vel's saying right now. Just let us know and we'll back off for a bit. K?_ the message from Coco read. Gojira stared at the Scroll in contemplation. His anger at the two was still there, but it was far less than it once was. In fact, reflecting on the events of the day, he came to the realization that Yang wasn't the only strong individual he had met here on Remnant. Coco and Velvet, despite his issues at them, proved to be strong. And Gojira respected strength.

So with that in mind, he thought of something to say and quickly typed his own message to Coco:

 _My apologies. I've been very busy as of late._

He figured _acting_ polite would be best to appease her. He hit the send button. Barely a minute later, Coco sent him another message:

 _Goji! Finally heard back from you! So, busy huh? Busy doing what?_ _Looking for that guy that destroyed your home island or something?_

Gojira typed back:

 _Something like that._

After sending the message, he looked at the bag of…cookies? He believed he remembered Minilla's human friend Ichiro talk about them before. He opened the bag and pulled one out. He sniffed it. "Hm…" He ate it quickly, taking only three bites to finish it off.

He swallowed, and his face went blank. He grabbed another and took a bite of it, trying to analyze the taste. He finished the cookie off and grabbed another. "Huh…" He began walking off. He finished off the cookie in his hand, and grabbed another.

* * *

 **Xiao Long residence; Patch Island, just off the coast of Vale; 11:35 P.M.**

Yang leaned her motorcycle against her house as she made her way to the door. She had just barely made it to the ferry heading to Patch, and then had to make the long arduous trip to her home. Frankly, she was happy she made it. Her adrenaline had finally run its course half way through the ferry ride, and she had been on the verge of passing out since then.

She groaned in pain, her Aura near zero now. Since returning to Vale, she had been using her Aura to dull the pain on her back; however, it took a lot of Aura to keep it from effecting her. Her limbs were becoming sluggish in their movements. Her body quivered.

She tried to clear her head as she pushed the door open. "I'm home," she called out weakly, gently taking off the coat she 'borrowed,' and grasped her left elbow with her hand.

Of course, like she expected, every occupant in the household heard her soft greeting. And just as she expected, a flurry of rose pedals, colored a very brilliant red, flew down the stairs. "YYYAAANNNNGGGGGG!" came the ever cheerful greeting of her little baby sister, Ruby Rose. Ruby was a fifteen year old youth with short cut black hair that had natural red highlights at the tips. She wore, currently, her pajamas, a long sleeve dark grey shirt and pajama pants with faded red polka dots on them. However, her most defining feature were her eyes: two bright, sterling silver orbs that shone through even the harshest darkness.

Ruby zipped in front of Yang, talking extremely fast. "You'rehome!Wherewereyou?!DadandUncleQrowhavebeenworriedsi…*Gasp*!" she asked in a rush, only to stop short when she saw the state of Yang's clothing, the large gash across her torso, the nips and cuts crossing her arms, further accenting the bruises around her neck, shoulders, and face.

Running could be heard as Yang heard her dad call out, "Yang Xiao Long, young lady, I hope you realize that…" He trailed off when he ran out of the kitchen and saw her daughter's miserable form. Taiyang was a middle aged man with short cut blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve cut out and brown kakis.

Behind him was Yang's uncle, her birth mother's brother, Qrow Branwen. He stood just taller than her father with dark, raven hair and dull red eyes. He wore a grey long sleeve dress shirt and matching pants and a dark tattered cloak around his shoulders. His sword was strapped to his waist behind him.

The two lost any words when they saw Yang. "Y-Yang…?" Taiyang stuttered. Yang tensed. She tried to think of something to say, but her Aura finally ran out, causing her to cry out in pain and fall forwards. Taiyang and Ruby were quick to catch her.

"YANG!" Taiyang and Ruby cried, but they couldn't say anything else as they gasped in horror at the large, gruesome burn mark on her back. Qrow's eyes widened.

"QROW! CALL THE DOCTOR!" Taiyang screamed in desperation.

* * *

 **Valley Pass Village, Kingdom of Vale; 2:13 A.M.**

A loud, agonized scream broke through the silence of the rural village. Men stood guard at the entrances in case any Grimm around became attracted to the screams of torment. Another scream broke out, making the children locked in their homes scamper to their rooms, seeking asylum from the noises.

It had been only four hours before when a small group of Faunus came rushing through their village, pleading for a doctor for their gravely injured friend. Upon seeing the friend in question, the men of the village quickly, but gently, gathered up the damaged kid and hurried him to the medical center they had.

The young man had apparently been in a massive fire, as nearly half of his body had third degree burns (which also seemed to emit some strange, sickly Aura), but the young man's misfortune did not stop there. He was apparently caught in an explosion, the force of which broke several of his ribs, sent him flying a good several feet; then him landing on his left arm, which was completely burnt, breaking it, then landing on his broken sword, also on a place where he was burnt.

Adam Taurus unsuccessfully tried to bit back another howl of anguish as the doctor sewed up his sword wound, which was made a million times worse since the man couldn't wait to try and heal the burnt skin otherwise Adam would have bled out, so he had to deal with it first. The nurses and women of the town attempted to help the good doctor out by holding him down or washing his burns, which made them burn worse!

He also couldn't see. The light from whatever that damn…Goji, was that his name? Whatever the case! Whatever he used, the flash from it blinded him, nearly burning his eyes as well. Fortunately, doc said his Aura took the brunt of it, so his eyesight should return.

Hopefully.

He tried to bite back another scream and hold still as the doc did the last few stitches. He was glad his subordinates had the forethought to remove their markings as members of the White Fang. Otherwise, he might have ended up dying out here in the middle of nowhere. And that could not be allowed.

He would not rest. He would not die…until he paid that bastard back for this!

' _Goji, if that really is your name,'_ Adam growled mentally. ' _You better take heed: The devil is coming for you now. And I will not stop until you are groveling at my feet, begging for death!'_

* * *

 **Meanwhile, with Gojira**

Gojira was finishing the last of the cookies he had when he stopped suddenly, startling the young woman behind him. Then, without warning, he burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. Laughter so loud and deep, it scared the few people on the streets away from him. A mugger turned and ran the opposite direction, leaving the young woman he was about to rob alone.

* * *

 **On Earth**

All of humanity seemed to find something very amusing as they all broke into fits of gut wrenching laughter. Some even falling unconscious because they laughed so hard.

Across the globe and even in the vacuum of space, Kaiju began raising a fuss, and if any should be able to understand their growls and roars, they would know they were laughing.

* * *

 **Patch hospital; Patch Island, just off the coast of Vale; Remnant; 10:00 A.M.**

Ruby, Taiyang, and Qrow did not get any sleep as they were concerned about Yang. After Qrow phoned the doctor, they moved her to a couch so she could be comfortable until the doctors arrived. Not ten minutes later, an ambulance arrived, and Yang was loaded into it and heading for the hospital.

Fortunately, the only major thing wrong with Yang were the burns on her back. They were told that her spine had been bruised by whatever caused the burns, but Aura had prevented her spine from suffering too much damage. She was also suffering from severe Aura exhaustion and a couple of broke rips. The cut on her torso wasn't too deep and would heal completely before she started Beacon.

Yang sat on her bed, staring off into space as Ruby sat next to her bed, having been told by a rather mean nurse she couldn't be on the bed next to Yang, as she might agitate her wounds. Taiyang sat on the other side of the bed while Qrow leaned against a wall, facing Yang.

"Yang, are you ok?" Ruby asked timidly, concern etched on her face. Yang nodded mutely, still staring at the wall. The pain was there, still, but thanks to the medicine they gave her, it wasn't unbearable.

"Yang, sweetie," Taiyang spoke, taking her hand, "what happened to you?" It was the question he wanted answered, after all. He had been worried when she was late getting home last night, but knew she could take care of herself, and tried to shake off the worry. That is, until he walked out of his kitchen to see her look as if she just got back from a very bad mission gone horribly wrong. It scared him terribly.

Yang tensed, making her sister grab her hand and her father tighten his grip in reassurance. She didn't want to talk. She really just wanted to be left alone, but she knew they wouldn't be satisfied until she told them. She took a shaky breath.

"W-Well," she began, "I was out in Vale, looking for clues about m-Raven." Taiyang's and Qrow's eyes widened. Ruby just looked confused. "I wasn't having much luck. No one knew her, or had even seen her.

"But then, I met this guy, who was looking for too." Qrow narrowed his eyes. "He was a Faunus, and said he was looking for her because she had tried to kill him a week earlier." Ruby gasped, wondering why her sister was looking for this woman, while Taiyang's eyes widened at this. "He said he had her scent, and we struck up a deal of finding her together, since I had a lead as where we could find her.

"So, the two of us made our way to the Rusty Blade bar, and by some stroke of luck, she was there getting a drink," Taiyang's and Qrow's eyebrows shot up again. "I…I wasn't thinking. I rushed her, as did my…" Yang bit her lip. What was Gojira to her? "Friend…" Yeah, that sounded right. "We ran at her, and she used this weird…portal…thingy…" Qrow hid his uneasiness. "And we ended up in Mountain Glenn."

Her father and uncle gasped in shock. Ruby looked confused. "Mountain Glenn? Where's that?" she asked innocently.

"A settlement southwest of Vale, Ruby," Qrow answered, quickly grabbing his flask. He took a swig and continued, "It was destroyed by Grimm." A rather quick explanation, but it helped Ruby fill in the dots. She looked at her sister in concern.

Yang was heedless of this, simply continuing her story. "We continued searching for and…" Her hands tightened around Ruby's and Taiyang's. This part was hard. It hurt to think about it.

"And what?" Ruby asked, ignorant of her sister's obvious distress.

"We finally caught up to Raven," she continued. "And…" Her shoulders shook as she fought to keep her tears from falling. Raven didn't deserve her tears, so she would not shed any for that woman.

"Yang," Taiyang spoke softly, "What hap…"

"I hate her…"

"H-Huh?" Taiyang didn't hear her. "Yang, what did you say?"

"I hate her!" she screamed, startling the occupants of the room. "She's cruel! And heartless! And if I ever see her again, I'm going to grind her face into dust!" She took a deep breath. "The bitch couldn't have cared less about me! And Dad! And then she dared insult Mom! Calling her stupid and foolish!" Ruby gasped at that. Taiyang looked devastated, while Qrow just frowned and turned to glare at the window.

Yang hiccupped, trying to keep her sobs in. Taiyang and Ruby tried to comfort her, but Qrow noticed something. "That's not all is it, Yang?' he asked, speaking for the first time the whole conversation.

Yang looked up at him, her eyes shining with unshed tears. Qrow suppressed a wince, hoping he was wrong. "I can see something else is bugging you, kiddo," he said. Yang turned away from him. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked as gently as he could. He wasn't good with comforting.

Yang's shaking worsened. Taiyang grew more concerned. "Yang, you don't have to tell us anything if you're not ready," he told her reassuringly.

"I…It happened…just before we found her…" she whispered softly, making alarm bells in Taiyang's and Qrow's head go off. "A-A group of W-White Fang g-grunts attacked us. W-We beat them easily…b-but one s-snuck up behind me. W-We struggled for a while…a-and then…" She bowed her head, trying to keep her tears from falling, but she failed.

Taiyang and Qrow were now on ultra-high alert. "A-And…?" Taiyang forced himself to ask, hoping beyond hope what he was thinking didn't happen to his little girl.

"…I…" Yang lost her battle as tears fell from her eyes and onto her blanket. "…I killed him…"

Her words were soft, almost unheard, but it rang through the room like a gunshot. "Y-Yang…?" Ruby asked quietly.

"I…I killed him," she whispered again, taking her hands away from her family and wrapping them around herself. "H-He…I…I thought…I thought his Aura would protect him. B-But…it didn't. H-His head s-smashed against a wall…A-And I-I'm the one who sent him into it!" She hiccupped again, trying to force her sobs down, but she was beginning to lose that fight too.

Taiyang was shocked. Honestly, he was glad Yang had not suffered the fate he was dreading, but this…He didn't know what to categorize this under. Qrow, meanwhile, looked horrified. Ruby had tears in her eyes as she processed the fact that her sister had been forced to kill someone.

"A-And it wasn't just him…" She babbled. She sniffled. "A-A bunch of White Fang grunts attacked me…o-on this…A-Adam guy's orders. I…I tried knocking them out…But they kept getting back up…a-and then…w-when they were kicking me on the ground…I…I didn't know what to do…I…"

Finally, she lost it and began crying into her hands, the guilt of taking the lives of those people finally crushing her. Her father and sister looked stricken with pain as Yang wept bitterly. Ruby couldn't stand it anymore and carefully climbed onto the bed next to her sister, mindful of Yang's injuries. She wrapped her arms around the blonde teen and hugged her tightly, and Taiyang was quick to wrap his arms around Yang as well, hoping to comfort his eldest. Qrow sighed and walked over to Yang, placing a hand on her shoulder, showing his support of her whilst lamenting the loss of her innocence.

After a while of letting Yang cry, Qrow couldn't contain his curiosity of her 'friend.' "Who's this 'friend' of yours?" he asked, hoping to get her mind off unpleasant things.

Yang sniffled a little, before she looked up at her uncle. "W-Well, h-his name is G-Gojira, and l-like I said, h-he's a F-Faunus. N-Not sure w-what kind though. H-He has orange eyes, a-and two big spikes on his back. H-He also has a t-tail that…"

* * *

 **Uptown Candy Store; Vale, Vale Kingdom; 11:33 A.M.**

"Thank you, Thank you, Sir!" a portly woman exclaimed gratefully as Gojira walked out of her store.

Gojira would deny it to his dying day. He would deny it to any who asked, and any who attempted to say otherwise, but thanks to one Yang Xiao Long giving him that bag of cookies…

He had developed a taste for human sweets.

He pulled out one of his purchases, a 'jawbreaker' it was called, and unwrapped it. The candy was 3 inches in diameter and colored white with flecks of color thrown randomly across it. He took a large bite out of the confectionary treat, revealing the multicolored center. He chewed the pieces of the jawbreaker for a moment before swallowing. "Hm…Not as good as those cookies…" he mumbled in disappointment before taking another big bite.

Suddenly a woman with bright red hair bolted by him. He stared at her, and she stared back for the briefest of moments. She smiled and winked at him, confusing him. As she ran away and turned a corner, another streak, this one a dull brown raced by him.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU SORRY LOW DOWN BITCH!" came the enraged scream of someone he knew. He blinked and stared off at the retreating form of…

"COCOOOOOO! WAIT UP!" Velvet gasped as she ran by Gojira, further confusing him.

"Coco! Velvet! Hold on!" a man just shorter than Gojira yelled, racing by the confused Kaiju.

Another man with copper hair ran by him as well. "Stop running, you two!" he yelled and disappeared with the rest.

Gojira stared at the corner they rounded. "What the hell's going on with them?" he wondered aloud. He shrugged and decided it didn't concern him, so he continued walking, only for someone to run into him. Of course, he didn't move all too much, but the impact had him drop his bag by accident. Candy and chocolate fell across the ground as the man, heedless of who he ran into, ran around Gojira, scattering the candy around. "Watch where you're going you damn fucking animal!" he yelled and rounded the corner. Gojira narrowed his eyes at the man, annoyed by the turn of events, until the man turned the corner and the Godzillasaurus Faunus saw the man's right arm.

A red sun was tattooed on the piece of skin.

Gojira growled. "Looks like they haven't learnt their lesson," he grumbled, and ran after the group.

* * *

 _ **~End: Little Light Dragon and Giant Monster King Arc**_

 _ **Next arc: Hunter and Hunted~**_

* * *

 **An: And that's the end of Yang's arc! And the start of a new arc featuring Coco and Velvet! I hope Yang's personality was believable after the weight of her day finally caught up to her.**

 **Now then, this new arc is mostly because it will further the plot of the story and to get Coco and Velvet back into their badass selves. And…because in this next arc, well, just read this omake and then I'll tell you:**

* * *

 _ **Omake: The Humiliation of Raven Branwen**_

 **Vaccuo/Vale border**

Raven exhaled in annoyance. Not only was Yang hunting her down, but her student Adam was probably severely hurt or worse because of some super powered Faunus! This was unprecedented. She didn't foresee this. Who was this Faunus? Was he with Ozpin? Salem? Or was he with someone else? Men like him don't just fall from the sky, after all.

As Raven contemplated this, a loud explosion and an eruption of colors caught her attention. She looked up, and was shocked to see some sort of portal above her! However, just as suddenly as it appeared, it disappeared, leaving a person in its place. Raven's eyes widened as she saw the person crash into the sands of Vaccuo and leave a sizable crater, just big enough for a small pond near the border to start filling it up.

Meanwhile, the figure that crashed groaned in pain. It was a woman, and she felt as if she had been stepped on by a hundred Kaiju all at once. She looked up to see water cascading down from the edge of the crater. She saw her reflection in it thanks to her superior vision, only the image she saw in the water wasn't the same as she was used to.

" **A-** _Am_ I…" she muttered, but soon stopped. She cleared her throat in shock. "…Hu **ma** _n_ …?" she finished. She looked down at her, now, hands. "I' **m** _huma_ **n. A** _nd_ spe **aking** _human_ tongue. _In_ **te** re _s_ ti **ng**."

Raven, at that time, slowly made her way up to the crater when something shot out of it. She unsheathed her sword and quickly looked up into the sky. Her eyes widened.

' _A…butterfly Faunus?'_ she thought, before looking closer. ' _No. No, not a butterfly. Moth, maybe?'_ she remedied after getting a look at the fur lining the wings. The Faunus landed and Raven found herself instantly envious.

The woman was, maybe, the same age as her daughter Yang, but she was all woman. No doubt. She was almost as tall as that Faunus Yang was with, reaching said Faunus's shoulders. She had dark tan skin and big perky breast and round, perfect ass. She also had large, soulful baby blue eyes and long white hair, not snow white like the Schnee family but a more albino colored white with brown streaks running through it and black bangs. Large, multicolored moth wings were situated between her shoulder blades and two antennae stuck out on top of her head.

Oh, and she was buck ass nude.

Raven found herself silently fuming that this girl had a better body than she did. "Can I help you?" she said dully, not at all trying to mask her look of jealousy. The girl looked to her and tilted her head, almost looking like an innocent little girl.

" **Y** es. _I seem t_ o be **at a lo** _st_ of where I am," she said in a blank tone, though her voice sounded like silver bells ringing in Christmas. Raven steamed at that, but was more curious at how rough the girl's voice was.

"You're at the Vale/Vaccuo border," she explained. The girl tilted her head.

"A _n_ **d w** _he_ re's **that**?" she asked. Raven looked at her like she was stupid.

"The continent of Sanus," she replied. The girl looked even more confused.

"S **a** _nu_ s?" Raven growled lightly.

"Look, I don't have time to play 20 questions with an amnesiac like you," she snapped, quickly turning back to the desert. "I have to find where that damned orange eyed Faunus came from!" The girl's antennae twitched.

"E **x** _cuse me,_ **b** ut would this…F **au** nu _s have_ lar **g** e _s_ pikes on his back and a really long tail?" she asked, gaining Raven's attention.

"What do you know about him?" she asked.

"What does it matter to you?" the girl asked.

"It's vital I find out this information."

"Why?" Raven pointed her sword at the girl.

"Just tell me-" She never finished as the girl thrust her palm forward and a beam of light shot out of her hand and slammed into Raven's torso. Raven cried out in surprise and pain as she was sent flying through the air and into the desert. The girl blinked at where the woman had landed and then her hand.

"Most peculiar," she mused. "It would appear this new body allows me to use my powers in different ways." She turned back to where the woman landed. "However, that is an inconvenience. That woman knew something about Goji-kun. I must find out what she knows."

With that, the young woman, known as Mosura (or Mothra to the rest of the world), the Queen of the Monsters, flew into the air, intent on finding information on her friend Gojira.

Meanwhile, Raven was crying. Not because of pain or anything. No. She was crying for another reason. "D-Did I just get beaten…by a moth Faunus?" A praying mantis Faunus, sure. A scorpion Faunus, why not? But a moth Faunus? Why? Why was fate so cruel?

This was SO humiliating! She prayed to God that QROW never found out about this…

* * *

 **An: And so, Mosura (Mothra) has arrived on Remnant! The next arc will go from her POV to Gojira's as they complete their respective missions. But she won't meet up with him until maybe the end of Vol. 1, so both can have time to adjust to Remnant.**

 **Truth be told, I was going to have Battra be the first Kaiju to arrive on Remnant and that would have been after I finished the arcs concerning the girls in the harem, but thanks to edboy4926, I got the idea of having Mosura beat Raven, and I just HAD to do that! So thanks to you, edboy, for that great idea!**

 **And that also leaves a new order of business: Mosura has been officially added as a potential member of Gojira's harem! If you want her to join, let me know in the comments!**

 **Anyways! I hope you all have a great New Year's Eve and have a great 2017! And to commemorate 2017 being right around the corner…**

* * *

 _ ****Bonus Omake!****_

" _ **One of Everything…"**_

 **Uptown Candy Store**

52 year old Lolli Gobstopper sighed in content as a group of kids left her store. She enjoyed her job. Twenty five years of hard work had finally paid off as she now had perfected her recipes and saved enough money to open up her candy store. Each piece was hand made with the upmost care and sold at a really reasonable price! She couldn't have been happier.

She was about to go to lunch when the bell suddenly rang, signaling a new customer. She turned around with a smile. "Welcome to Uptown Candy Store! How may I help you?!" she asked in an upbeat tone, and then she caught sight of the person who walked in.

He was a Faunus. Lolli wasn't racist, so that bit didn't bother her. He had a long tail and two large spikes on his back, but the feature that stuck out the most to Lolli was his eyes. They were a bright, glowing orange.

In all honesty, he had a rough, dangerous look about him. She smiled at him, however, as he looked around her shop, looking like a…well…a kid in a candy store. It was rather amusing that someone who looked so intimidating could look so innocent at the same time.

"Looking for something in particular?" she asked him curiously. He looked to her.

"What's good here?" he asked. Lolli looked amused.

"Why, it's all good, dear child!" she said grandly. He looked contemplative for a moment.

"I see…" he muttered. He then walked up to the counter and said, "I'll have one of everything."

Lolli gaped at him. "O-One of…everything?" she asked. He frowned at her.

"That is what I said," he affirmed tonelessly.

"And how do you think you'll be paying for all of this?" she asked.

He pulled out several Lien cards. "Cash," he said. Lolli's eyes widened, and her eyes turned into Lien signs.

"One of everything, coming right up!" she said cheerfully.

* * *

 **An: What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know! Again, Have a Happy New Year's everybody!**


	12. Hunter and Hunted 1

**The God of Destruction comes to Remnant**

 **An: Sorry 'bout the long update, but I'm hitting a dry spell this week. Can't think of what to write for the life of me. And I think I've been fighting back sickness, so my ability to write has been crippled badly. I truly hope this was worth the wait.**

 **Also, note that this arc won't be very long. It's simply setting up for the next full arc; which will be revealed at the end of this mini-arc.**

* * *

 _Chapter XII-Hunter and Hunted 1_

 **Vale, Kingdom of Vale; noon**

He had been there.

She was sure of it. His unique energy signature was thick here. She attempted to contact him through their psychic link, but he was nowhere to be found. Meaning he had already left the area.

Mosura was rather annoyed by that. After learning she was in a new world thanks to whatever the humans did to her with that machine, she spent most of her time wandering the kingdom of Vacuuo learning what she could about this odd place, and trying to find that black haired woman. She had been rather unsuccessful on that front, much to her despair.

The woman had encountered Goji-kun, that much the newly christened moth Faunus (a peculiar name for a branch of humans with animal traits, she idly mused) knew. His natural energy clung to her soul, and after learning of her plight by someone with orange eyes, she, discreetly, searched the woman's mind for the person in question. After seeing an image of the person and hearing the blonde girl scream out 'Goji!' had the Kaiju Queen quickly draw a conclusion.

The Faunus the woman had encountered was Gojira.

Gojira had been sent to this world as well.

She was not alone in this strange world.

Which was why she regretted attacking the woman when she threatened her, but after the war with Kaiser Ghidorah, she was rather on edge. So, when the woman drew her sword on her, she reacted on instinct rather than thought.

She admitted to acting rashly, but the fact remained the woman had vanished, and Mosura didn't have the heart to invade every person's privacy by using her psychic abilities to search the minds of everyone she came across.

So, she had to find Goji-kun the old fashioned way.

As she walked unfamiliar streets, she was glad she used her powers to make her wing disappear, otherwise she would have knocked several people into the streets with her wingspan.

As she mulled over heading down another street, her antennae twitched. She stopped. She sensed a concentration of Goji-kun's energy. Most likely on a person. She smiled as she quickened her pace, hoping to catch up to whoever had Goji-kun's energy latched onto them.

* * *

 **In an alleyway**

"Well, this is turning out to be quite annoying, it is, it is," a teen with long, dark green hair whined as she sat cross legged against a wall. She had webbed hands and unbeknownst to all but her friends, slight protrusions on her spine. She had pretty blue eyes and wore a dark green tunic over a white shirt and black leggings. Knee high boots covered her feet and legs, and two large looking axe heads on chains rested by her sides. This was Ducky, a Saurolophus Faunus.

"No kidding," a teen with stringy brown hair moaned from his perch on some boxes. He had black eyes and large wings attached to bones on his forearms and his sides. He wore a sleeveless black vest and brown baggy pants and plain white shoes. He had staff segments attached to a belt around his chest. This was Petrie, a Pteranodon Faunus. "No one's willing to take us back to the island!"

"Considering that Gilgamesh doesn't want many outsiders on the island, I'm not surprised by the lack of boats heading there," Spike commented, cleaning his massive weapon, Spiketail. He had added a long black trench coat to his attire, allowing his dorsal fins to rip their way through the fabric. He didn't have the Lien for a specialized coat.

Blue was curled up at his side, sleeping. He had discovered since working with her for the Red Sons, she was rather lazy, but he never really knew why. Most of the time he chalked it up to losing her sisters before she came to Vale, as he'd used to hear her cry over their deaths. However, when she would mention 'stupid human contraption' he wondered just what her life was like before she came to Vale.

He probably didn't want to know, however.

"We'll just have to try again later," Bron commented. The Apatosaurus Faunus changed his look by donning a pair of ripped black jeans, shirt, and shoes, and a brown leather jacket. His preferred weapon was a whip that was wrapped around his waist like a belt. His long tail was casually swinging around him. He sighed at the two fighting at the end of the alleyway. "And could you two finish up your match? You've been at this for hours now."

"I don't take orders from a leaf eater!" Rexy growled as she swung Revenant at her opponent.

"Sorry, _Littlefoot_!" Rexy's opponent said loudly, dodging a swipe. "But I'm having too much fun!" The girl fighting Rexy had long straight blonde hair, blue eyes, and two horns situated near her eyebrows and a third on the tip of her nose. She wore a brownish military type jacket over a black shirt and military fatigues with black boots. A high tech, metallic colored metal backpack was strapped to her back and seemed to extend to cover her feet and hands, creating a set of gantlets and grieves for the girl. This was Cera, a Triceratops Faunus.

Rexy swung her sword again, but Cera quickly blocked it with her gantlet and pushed it away. She swung at the T-Rex Faunus before her, but Rexy blocked the strike and swung at her again, hitting the blonde on the shoulder. She grunted and lashed out with a kick to Rexy's stomach. The amber eyed teen growled and swung her sword harder, but suddenly a whip lashed out and wrapped around hers and Cera's legs, pulling them to the ground. The girls screamed in surprise as they fell to the ground in a heap. Bron stared at them dully as he flicked his wrist and his whip uncooled from around their ankles.

"Now that you're all done," he said, getting glares from the two girls. "We need to reconsider our options here."

"Yes, yes, yes," Ducky nodded eagerly. "I wish to find a way home-"

"Excuse me," a voice called from the mouth of the alley. "But I was wondering if you could help me with something?" They tensed and turned, but were instantly struck by the person's appearance. The person was a girl their age with large blue eyes and long brown streaked white hair with black bangs and two antennae sticking out from the top of her head. She wore a strapless white and orange flowery luau dress that wrapped around her neck via a portion of the dress that was wound up tightly like a rope. Her legs were covered by black leggings and her feet were clad in Geta sandals. She also wore odd elbow high gloves that looked to be made out of multicolored scales.

The boys blushed brightly at her dress accenting her perfect figure while the girls became envious and self-conscious (save Blue, who was still sleeping). Rexy, on the other hand, narrowed her eyes at the girl before her. She growled challengingly.

"And just who do you think you are, fleshling?" Rexy growled, snapping the others out of their shock. They turned and gave Rexy varying glares of exasperation or blatant shock. The teen only tilted her head to the side, seemingly unfazed by Rexy's attitude.

"I do believe I am Mosura," Mosura said in a blank tone. "And I merely wished to ask for your assistance on a matter I am dealing with." Rexy growled again.

"And what makes you think we'll help you?!" she sneered.

"The fact I asked nicely?" Rexy growled in annoyance, but Bron spoke up then.

"Alright, enough, Rexy," he said, glaring at the T-Rex Faunus, who growled menacingly at him. He turned to the moth Faunus and smiled. "It's nice to make your acquaintance, Miss Mosura. I'm Bron," he pointed to himself, "and these are my friends: the girl with the axes is Ducky." He motioned to Ducky.

"It's nice to meet you!" the Saurolophus Faunus greeted with a friendly wave. Mosura smiled and nodded to her.

"The flyer there is Petrie," Bron continued, pointing to the brown haired youth, who causally raised a hand up.

"Yo!" he said. Bron then gestured to the blonde.

"That's Cera," he said. Cera just grunted. "And the guy with the dorsal fins is Spike, and the girl with the tail asleep is Blue."

"Hello," Spike greeted with a nod.

"And you've met Rexy here," Bron gestured to the irate teen.

"Great. Introductions met, now please leave," the dino Faunus growled.

"But I haven't asked my question yet," Mosura said a matter-of-factly. Rexy growled even louder, but Bron again took control.

"Alright enough," he said sternly. "May I ask what you wished to know, Miss Mosura?" The goddess smiled kindly at him.

"Thank you for your kindness, Sir Bron," Mosura thanked with a bow. "I was wondering if you had seen a friend of mine. He's about your height, Sir Bron, with orange eyes, long tail and two large shoulder spikes." That had everyone's interest, even Rexy's.

"Couldn't be," Spike muttered.

"He's answers to Gojira," Mosura continued.

"And it is," Rexy grumbled. She turned to the moth Faunus and asked, "How do you know that man?" Mosura blinked at the question, and tilted her head to the side.

"He's an old friend of mine," she answered, making the group's eyes widen. "I found myself in Vacuuo with no knowledge of how I got there and while there, I heard rumors of an orange eyed Faunus that sounded similar to Goji-kun, so I decided to track him down." She stared at them. "Do you know him?"

"Yes, I know him," Spike spoke up, standing. Everyone turned to him. "He helped Blue here, and myself out from under the thumb of the Red Suns." Mosura had heard of the terrorist group being broken up by Gojira, but really didn't believe it.

"He helped you?" she asked in slight disbelief. "I am having a hard time picturing that." Spike chuckled.

"He didn't do it for us," he admitted. "There was these two girls who captured his interest that he was trying to save." Immediately, the Monster Queen's head turned to Spike.

"Tell me more," she all but commanded. Spike nodded.

"Well, I don't know how he met the girls, but I can tell you of a recent incident involving them," he said as he began what happened to them only a few days ago…

 _Flashback; a few days ago; Vale docks_

" _What do you MEAN you can't get us a boat?!" Rexy growled menacingly._

 _The group had been looking for transportation to their homeland (taking Rexy and Blue with them), but no one was willing to ferry them to the island they requested. Rexy was growing irritated with all the cowardly seafarers, and had finally snapped._

 _The fisherman merely gave the irate Rex Faunus a blank stare. "Look, it's nothing personal, ma'am," the man said, "but messengers from that island say no one's allowed on their shores until some diplomatic shit is dealt with. I personally think it's a load of Grimm shit, but they're patrolling the waters so thoroughly that I'd rather not risk chancing my luck going there."_

" _So you're nothing more than a sniveling coward?!" the self-proclaimed queen hissed._

 _The man was not fazed. "Hell yes," he admitted. "I've got a wife and kid to think about, lady. And those dino Faunus from that island are hard as nails. I won't let any ill will fall to my family. That's why I'm not gonna take you to the island."_

 _Rexy growled in absolute anger, but Bron sighed and pulled her away. "Thanks anyway, sir," he mumbled and dragged her away._

" _Sorry I couldn't be any more help," he admitted. Ducky turned and waved at him, showing she heard him. Turning around, she raced back up to the group in time to see Blue and Spike aid Bron in subduing Rexy._

" _Release me at once!" she demanded, using her Semblance to force them into submission._

 _However, the three holding her were able to resist her. "You need to calm down!" Bron hissed in her ear. "Killing innocent bystanders won't help our case!"_

" _Youth has made you rash, old one," Blue droned, a bland look on her face. Rexy was about to yell at the Velociraptor Faunus but suddenly, a redhead flew by them. One they recognized._

" _Was that…?" Blue asked, before she was interrupted by a loud shout._

" _GET BACK HERE AND TAKE YOUR DEATH LIKE A HUMAN BEING!" Coco roared as she bolted past them._

" _*pant**pant* COCOOOO!" Velvet gasped as she ran past._

" _Velvet! Coco! Stop!" a large guy in green armor yelled as he and an orange haired youth rushed by._

 _The group was so fixated on them that they didn't notice another man stop in front of them until he yelled out, "You shits!" They turned and saw a Red Sun goon glaring at them. "You destroyed our little zoo!" He cracked his knuckles and growled, "I'm going to teach you animals to behave!"_

" _How about_ I _teach you to learn your lesson the first time?" a dark voice growled from behind him. Everyone looked up (or around) just in time for the Red Sun goon to be lifted up in the air by a clawed hand. The man looked down at his captor and nearly peed his pants when he saw the orange eyed glare of the Faunus that beat Cobalt._

" _Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-" the man stuttered, but no words came out. Gojira just glared harder._

" _You're annoying," he growled. "Be gone!" He threw the man to the side, causing the man to scream in terror as he flew into a stall near the docks._

" _My cabbages!" a man wailed as Gojira growled in annoyance and turned to run after the others when he stopped._

" _What the hell am I doing?" he murmured, before he turned and straight up_ RAN _through the buildings behind him, leaving large holes in the buildings, leaving the group to stare after him._

" _What was that all about?" Cera asked._

" _Gojira?" Blue muttered._

" _That guy that helped you three out?" Bron asked Blue, Spike, and Rexy._

" _Quick! After him!" Rexy shouted, and ran after him. The others looked at each other and quickly went after her._

 _Flashback end*_

"..And that's what we know," Spike finished speaking. "I don't really know what happened between then."

Mosura was quite shocked at what she heard, about his urgency to protect two people he didn't know, and to _keep_ trying to protect him. This was so unlike the Gojira she knew. So beyond the norm, in fact, that she wasn't sure she believed it. "Who would I have to ask to find out more?"

Spike frowned thoughtfully. "Those two girls, Coco and Velvet obviously, but I don't know where they hang out," he mused. "There was another team we met during the event, called Fabulous (FABU) I believe, though, they're constantly taking missions from what they told us. Word on the street is there's a bar he frequented for a while and some blonde girl he was seen with a few days prior. However, I don't know where that bar is, and the blonde hasn't been seen since then."

Mosura nodded. "Thank you," she said with a nod. "This will suffice for now. I'll take my leave now." With that, light particles began condensing behind her, making the group tense up. The particles began to take form, and the group became shocked when multicolored wings manifested behind her! She bent at the knees and jumped high above the buildings, allowing her to begin flapping her wings and take flight. The group stared slack jawed at the beauty they just met as she raced through the sky.

Mosura, meanwhile, stayed focused on her task. ' _I will find you, Goji-kun,'_ she vowed silently. ' _You can't hide from me remember?'_

* * *

 **Somewhere on the continent of Anima**

Gojira stopped suddenly from his trek to Mistral as a moth crossed his path. He glared at it. "Why do I suddenly have the urge to kill every moth I come across?" he mumbled to himself. He shook his head of the feeling and moved on, hoping that the giant horse/human/Grimm thing stalking him would finally just attack him and quell his boredom.

* * *

 **An: I hope it's good. Like I said, I've hit a dry spell and haven't felt good all week. This chapter isn't my best work, but the next one should be better.**

 **And before you all go crazy on Mosura's wings vanishing thing: It's a part of her power. She's considered a goddess in her world, so, I'm going to give her 'magic.' Just to screw with Ozpin a little. And Team FABU (Fabulous) is an OC team from Deadpoolio99 that will feature in this mini-arc.**

 **'Till next time!**


	13. Hunter and Hunted 2

**The God of Destruction comes to Remnant**

 **An: Sorry 'bout the long wait for this chapter. I've had some long hours at work and crippling bouts of writer's block. I hope this chapter is worth it; Chapter's been fighting with me for the last two weeks!**

 **And I'd like to give a shout out to Lincoln Time for his help with scenes in this chapter. Without him, it might not have been as good as it is now. Thank you, my friend.**

* * *

 _Chapter XIII-Hunter and Hunted 2_

 **Near the outskirts of Kuroyuri; Mistral; continent of Anima; 1:03 P.M.**

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" a random bandit screamed as he slammed into the ground, making a head sized hole in the ground. Gojira grunted as he swung his tail and knocked another grunt into a tree. One tried to swing a sword at him, but the King of Monsters simply tilted his head away from the blade and sent his fist into the man's face, sending him flying away from him.

"The lot of you are pathetic," he mumbled in disappointment. Why hadn't that odd Grimm attacked him yet? It seemed old enough to give him a challenge. Was it waiting for him to be tired out by these bugs?

Smart move on its part, but ultimately doomed to fail really.

"Pathetic, are we?!" another grunt screamed as he ran at Gojira. Uncaringly, Gojira's spikes began glowing blue, and he sent a small concentrated beam of atomic energy from the tip of his tail at the man, effectively disarming the man. Literally.

"Yes, pathetic," Gojira reaffirmed. He scoffed in annoyance as he looked around. "All done? Shame. I was hoping for more." He shrugged. "Oh, well, that one Grimm's still stalking me, hopefully, it will get bored and attack me soon."

"Die!" a man screamed only for Gojira to wrap his tail around the fool's neck. He held the man high and began channeling his energy into his claws. However, just before he could disembowel the man, Coco and Velvet's distressed faces appeared in front of his vision, making him stall and growl. He tried move his hand again, but they returned again, interfering with his attempts to kill the miserable bug. He snarled and brought the man close to his face, scaring the poor bandit.

"If we ever cross paths again, _**death**_ will NOT come swiftly to you!" he said darkly. "UNDERSTAND?!"

"Y-Y-YES SIR!" the bandit screamed, and Gojira could idly smell ammonia on his person. He scoffed and threw the man into a tree, snapping it in two. Gojira growled in rage as he continued down the path to the ruined city of Kuroyuri, thinking of the confrontation he had with Coco and Velvet recently which was screwing with his newly revitalized conscience…

 _Flashback Start**_

 _Gojira slammed through a wall on his left and came out on the street corner. He looked around and saw Coco and Velvet chasing the redhead. He still was confused as to why they were chasing her, but before he could do anything, the redhead pulled out a gun and shot the tires of an oncoming car. The car began swerving erratically and looked to be heading for…_

" _Dammit!" he grumbled as he began forcing nuclear energy into his legs. However, just as the car neared Coco, the girl shouted and slammed her purse/gun/thing into it and sent the vehicle flying above her head. Gojira stopped as she raced on._

" _You're not escaping me that easily, ginger bitch!" she screamed. The woman laughed as several men came out from around a corner and raced towards the advancing Huntress in training. Gojira decided to help out._

 _Rushing onto the scene, Gojira flooded his system with atomic energy and sent a low leveled wave of energy at offending grunts, knocking them to the ground. Coco whirled, thinking more enemies were arriving, but upon seeing him, her eyes widened behind her glasses and a large smile stretched across her face._

" _Goji!" she shouted. The Kaiju grunted as he spun on his heel and swiped his tail at the goons, knocking them back down as they attempted to stand, and then knocking them out with a hard tail smack to the head for good measure. Coco joined him and gave him a grin._

" _What's up, Goji?!" she asked with a light grin. "Hadn't seen ya for a while. How've ya been?!"_

" _Annoyed," he grumbled. Turning to her, he asked, "Just what's with you chasing that woman?" Coco's expression turned murderous._

" _That's the bitch that screwed with my mind!" she growled. Gojira just raised an eyebrow._

" _What are you talking about?" he asked as Velvet came up gasping for breath. She rested her hands on her knees as she tried to regain her breath._

" _C-Coco…" she panted. "P-Please s-stop…" She looked up to see Gojira standing by her friend, making her squeak in shock at his presence. "G-Gojira!" she exclaimed, a small smile forming on her face. She jumped up and hugged him, confusing him greatly._

" _Um…." He spoke unsurely. However, before anyone could say anything, Yatsuhashi and Fox finally caught up with them, out of breath._

" _C-Coco…V-Velvet," Yatsuhashi groaned, before he looked up and saw Velvet hugging a tall orange eyed Faunus. Coco looked to them._

"' _Bout time you slowpokes showed up!" she told them. "What kept ya?!"_

 _Fox panted in exertion. "D-Drop dead, Coco!" he said breathlessly._

" _If she did that, you might not like me too much," he growled lowly, making the blind huntsman look his way._

" _Huh," Fox said, finally catching his breath. "You seem powerful."_

" _And you're blind," Gojira told him bluntly. "I'm glad we're on the same page." Coco and Velvet were torn between shock at Gojira's bluntness and exasperation at it._

 _However, Fox wasn't offended. He just smirked. "Great observation skills," he laughed. "Coco and Velvet here took nearly two days to figure that out! Yatsu here took a full day," he continued, mock punching Yatsuhashi on the shoulder._

" _It's hard not to notice when you don't look directly at something, and the lack of light in them," he deadpanned. Fox laughed again._

" _I like you!" he said. "I'm Fox Alistair. You are…?"_

" _Gojira," the Daikaiju said, making the two male's eyes widen._

" _You're the Faunus that helped Coco and Velvet a week ago?" Yatsuhashi asked. Gojira just gave him a flat stare._

" _Yes," he said. Fox actually began chuckling loudly._

" _Well, would you look at that?" he asked rhetorically. "'Bout time we met you! I was beginning to think you were Coco and Vel's shared imaginary friend."_

" _Haha, Fox," Coco deadpanned. "You're hilarious. Now then, why don't we-"_

" _There they are!" a voice shouted behind them, making them turn to see several more goons running at them. "Get them!" They picked up the pace, but Gojira just growled._

 _Channeling atomic energy into his tail, he waited till they were close to him and swung his tail at them. He honestly_ intended _to send them flying across the street and into a wall, but something different happened._

 _Fox and Yatsuhashi had raced beside the Monster King, bumping into him slightly, making him glare at them in annoyance, and disrupting his concentration. So instead of sending them flying, his tail moved sooner and sent a concentrated blue beam of energy out of the tip of his tail, sending several of the grunts flying. However, some weren't so lucky and were bisected by the ray._

 _Team CFVY gasped in horror at the sound of people dying. For Coco and Velvet, it was a shock to their system to see more people die in front of them, while Fox and Yatsuhashi were in just in shock. Gojira, however, was staring at his tail in bewilderment._

" _Never done that before," he mused to himself. He moved his tail a bit, making the tip wag experimentally. "I knew I could do that with my eyes, but my tail?" He looked rather confused by the turn of events, but decided to shrug it off and worry about it later. However, when he looked over to Coco and Velvet, he saw their horrified faces looking at him. Just like the last time he met them, he felt…something, churn within him, making him feel a myriad of negative emotions he couldn't pinpoint._

 _However, before the girls or Gojira could say anything, a loud bang resonated through the area, and Gojira cried out in pain as something SLAMMED into the side of his head, sending him to the ground._

" _Gojira/Goji!" Coco and Velvet shouted, and knelt to his side._

" _I thought I was being chased," a high, mocking voice called out, gaining everyone's attention. The team of four looked up to see the redhead smirking at them. "Chasing requires more than one person if you recall. I thought you wished to make me pay for my crimes, Adel." She shook her head in disappointment. "I must have been mistaken."_

 _A loud growl resonated from Gojira as he slowly stood. Everyone around stiffened as killing intent flooded the area and the Monster King turned a monstrous glare towards the woman. She, oddly, seemed pleased by it._

" _You've just made a grave mistake, woman," the Kaiju rumbled lowly. The woman laughed._

" _Naturally!" she said. "I'm very good at making those! Tata, Faunus! Little sluts! Boorish men!"_

 _With that said, she ran off. Good thing too because she was immediately pursued by an enraged Gojira just after Coco's ire replaced her horror, making her snarl in fury and resume her chase. The other three just groaned and raced after them._

 _***Flashback end_

Gojira was thrown out of his musings as he lazily avoided a massive black claw. Turning he saw a massive horse like Grimm with what appeared to be a horned human looking…thing attached to it with arms so long they dragged across the ground. He scoffed.

"'Bout time you arrived," he grumbled. "I was dying of boredom here." The Grimm roared at him.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in Vale; same time**

Mosura smiled as she made her way out of the little bar called The Rusty Blade. Having scoured the city for most of the afternoon, she felt herself grow famished (a rather odd human sense she couldn't accurately describe) and searched for an eatery. In an amazing stroke of luck, she ended up at the bar that Gojira had frequented! Cordon was more than happy to cater to a friend of Gojira's, and she learned a bit more about her friend and ally since he fell into Remnant.

Not to mention, she even found out about the girl Gojira was seen with. Now she had a clue concerning the red clad woman (Raven, she remembered her name was). Mosura was extremely happy at this point.

Her smile turned to a frown, however, when she thought of the woman and the apparent connection she had with the girl Gojira was around. What would possess a mother to abandon her child? Mosura was having a difficult time comprehending it. She would rather cut her own wings off than abandon her dear son like that woman did to her daughter.

Her mind halted at the thought. ' _Leo,'_ she thought in sadly. She wondered where he was right now. He was around her when the humans attacked them. They had weakened them, and she remembered Minilla and Jr showing up to aid them. But just after their arrival, she was hit with that weapon and landed here. She prayed the three were ok. She could not bare the thought of them in any harm.

And she dreaded the thought of what would happen if GOJIRA found his sons in less than perfect condition.

She turned a corner and immediately sensed more of Gojira's energy, though more concentrated. She smiled widely and quickened her pace. She continued down the street swiftly until she noticed a group of four coming out of a store. The two girls in the group had the strongest concentration of atomic energy emanating from them, so Mosura was hopeful they were the two girls that she had heard Gojira had the most interaction with.

As she neared them, her heightened hearing caught the tail end of their conversation. "…I'm tell you, Yatsu, I don't need you or Fox escorting me anymore!" one girl wearing a beret said. "The Red Sons are gone from Vale. You heard the redheaded bitch!"

"I did, but I'm not taking the chance," the tallest male, Yatsu if Mosura had to guess, said. "She may have been saying that to get us to lower our guards."

"You do remember what Goji said to that woman, right?" the girl said, and Mosura couldn't stop the elation she felt and quickened her pace.

"But Gojira isn't in Vale right now," the other girl, a Faunus with bunny ears, told the other girl.

"Pft. The look on that woman's face was more than enough to convince me she won't try again," the other girl said. "At least, for the time being."

"I agree," the other male, one with darker skin and copper colored hair. "Lady looked like Gojira just killed her family and her hope."

"How can you say the woman looked like that when you're blind?" Yatsu asked.

"'Cuz I'm awesome," the other male responded.

Mosura giggled quietly at the interaction as she came up to the group. "Excuse me," she called out to them, gaining their attention. "But I couldn't help but overhear you talking about Gojira?"

The expressions on their faces were similar to ones she kept receiving since her arrival to Remnant. She couldn't help but smile at that. It was rather amusing. However, as with most other females she met here, the beret wearing girl frowned at her.

"What of it?" she demanded. Mosura tilted her head to the side, wondering why most females reacted so hostilely towards her.

"I was wondering how you know him and where he might be now," she said. "I've been trying to track him down, but he's proving more and more skilled at eluding me than normal."

"Why are you tracking him down?" the darker skinned male asked lightly, but Mosura noticed all but the Faunus in the group were grasping for their weapons, preparing for a fight.

"Can I not wonder where a friend of mine is?" the Kaiju Queen asked. This had the group's eyes widened.

"You're a friend of Gojira's?" the bunny girl asked. Mosura nodded.

"I've known him quite a long time now," the moth Faunus answered.

"How well do you know him?" the other girl demanded, and the goddess became lost in her previous encounters with the Kaiju King. Peculiarly, her mind lingered on nearly each time they met, she incapacitated him with her silk. She smiled at the thought.

"Considering I'm one of the few who can truly match Goji-kun in combat, I'm usually the one who ends his temper tantrums," she said jovially, making the four's eyes widen comically.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Gojira**

Gojira was beyond furious.

"What is it with this cursed world?! Why does everyone and everything flee when someone stronger shows up?!" he fumed. "Why won't even one Grimm or human ACTUALLY stand up and FIGHT for once!"

The Kaiju suddenly came to a stop as he arrived in a clearing filled with webbed cocoons. Gojira shuddered as he was assaulted by memories of webs, and cocoons, and moths, and…

"Nope." The Kaiju Faunus turned abruptly and walked away quickly. "Nope. Not today."

One stray thought crossed his mind as he moved away from that webbed purgatory, shivers rolling down his spine:

' _At least Mosura isn't here on Remnant.'_

* * *

 **An: Just one more chapter for this arc, and then I'll get back into the other girls' arcs.**


	14. Hunter and Hunted 3

**The God of Destruction comes to Remnant**

 **An: Sorry about the long wait everyone. Recently bought Persona 5 and have been playing that while I've been in a slump. Couldn't drag up the motivation to write. But I'm back, and hopefully I'll be able to get back into the swing of things. Oh, and a shout out to Lincoln Time and Spirit Soldier who helped me with some scenes here and there. Thanks for the help guys!**

 **So without further ado, here's the next chapter of The God of Destruction comes to Remnant!**

* * *

 _Chapter XIV-Hunter and Hunted 3_

 _Flashback start**_

 **Abandoned hotel, somewhere on the outskirts of Vale**

 _Gojira slammed through the massive doors of a building and skidded to a stop. The redhead stood in the foyer smirking like a cat as she leisurely held her hands behind her head. He narrowed his eyes at her._

" _I'm so glad you could make it, Faunus dear," she said in cool, almost reverent tone. "You'll be quite the catch for sure." She laughed mockingly. "And I really wish to see little Adel and Scarlatina's faces when they find you under my thrall!"_

" _You humans constantly try and control me," he growled lowly. "_ _The Dead have tried to possess me. Aliens have tried to use me. Psychics have tried to sway me. But from each and every attempt, I've always took back control_ _!" She looked confused by what he said, but she simply laughed haughtily._

" _I've heard it all before, dearie!" she called out. "And they all end up working for me in the end! Now boys!" Suddenly, three men jumped on Gojira and slammed a collar around his neck. The Godzillasaurus Faunus snarled and sent out a mild nuclear pulse from his body, knocking the men off his body. The woman laughed loudly as Coco and Velvet raced into the building._

" _Now, obey me, my new darling! Obey your new mistress, Laal Bloodstone!" the redhead laughed. Gojira snarled at her._

" _Drop dead!" he screamed as he jumped towards her and slammed his fist into her face. She dodged, however, and simply skipped away. Her playful expression dropped as her eyes narrowed._

" _I see I'll need to use a higher setting for you, darling," she mumbled, and fished out a controller. She twisted a dial and commanded, "Now darling, do me a huge favor and kill Adel and Scarlatina for me, please. Slowly is preferred."_

 _Coco and Velvet gasped at the command, when a loud beeping caught their attention. They looked over at Gojira and saw a very familiar collar around his neck. Their faces plummeted. Velvet began shaking, while Coco gritted her teeth and tightened her grip on her weapon._

 _However, Gojira's only reaction was his eyes had twitched in annoyance. "Alright," he rumbled. "I'll give you props. I actually felt the urge right there. Very impressive." The Monster King shocked the group with that, but what REALLY got their attention was when he reached up and grabbed his collar, and_ ripped _it right off his neck! Laal visibly paled._

" _But, you're no Miki Saegusa," he growled. Laal narrowed her eyes at the Faunus._

" _Interesting," she mused. "You're stronger than I thought. No matter." She snapped her fingers, and called out, "Tarakona! It would appear that I need assistance with this one!"_

 _Suddenly, someone jumped up from the second floor balcony and landed with a loud crash. Gojira stared apathetically as the person stood. The person was just shorter than himself, and was covered with white bandages. He had short brown hair and a black ribbon around his eyes. A black sleeveless vest covered his bandaged chest and dark colored jeans covering his legs._

" _You called, Laal?" he asked tonelessly._

" _Yes, Kona dear," she said. "This Faunus has done only what I've seen you accomplish: he resisted the collar." Tarakona grunted._

" _I see," Tarakona said. "I suspect you wish me to break him?"_

" _Yes, please and thank you!" Laal said cheerfully._

 _Gojira coldly analyzed the man before him. "Hmph…Hopefully, you'll prove to be a challenge."_

" _I hope I don't disappoint," he said in a bored tone. With no other preamble, the man bolted forward and sent a hard punch at Gojira's face. The human Kaiju simply raised his tail up to block the strike. Pushing the fist back, Gojira swiped his tail at Tarakona's head, who ducked swiftly and rushed him._

 _The Monster King simply sidestepped and threw a punch at the man, who blocked it with his palm. Gojira looked slightly impressed. He put a good amount of strength behind that._

" _Hm...You're off to a good start, insect," he said, before grabbing Tarakona's arm and throwing him through a wall. The man grunted as he impacted, but Gojira didn't give him much room to breathe as he immediately raced after him._

" _Goji, wait up!" Coco shouted, only for the redhead to intercept her. Coco tried to go around her, but he woman just moved in front of her. Laal smiled nastily._

" _Sorry, love," she said in fake sincere tone, "but Tarakona's working. Come back later!" Coco growled at her._

" _Out of my way, bitch!" she screamed as she swung Deadshot at the woman, who dodged swiftly, and then jumped away from Velvet finally jumping in to aid her friend. Velvet threw several kicks at the woman, but the redhead swiftly dodged them, and still had ample time to dodge a swing from Coco's handbag._

 _Coco brought Deadshot up for a rising strike, to which Laal leaned away from. Velvet attacked with a spinning kick, but the redhead dodged it easily. The rabbit Faunus threw several more kicks at her opponent, all of which were dodged easily. Suddenly, Laal leaned away from an orange streak that tried to take her head off. She flipped away only to find a massive blade coming down at her. She twirled to the side and avoided the blade, causing it to crash to the ground and create a sizable crater._

 _She landed and righted herself, frowning as Fox and Yatsuhashi appeared next to Coco and Velvet. "Boys!" she called out. "Form up!" Team CVFY quickly fell into a defensive position as more goons appeared around them._

" _Dammit!" Coco cursed and switched Deadshot into its Gatling Gun state when the windows shattered. Several gun shots rang out from the sky, and the goons ran away from the area to avoid being shot. Four sets of legs landed around the Beacon team. One was a physically fit woman with short brown hair, green eyes under round stylish shades, and pale skin. She wore a white corset and beige blouse under a black coat and combat boots covered her feet. A long staff with chainsaws on the ends rested on her shoulders as she held it there, grinning lightly._

 _The other woman in the group wore a brown shirt that exposed her midriff and a black jacket over it with a brown corset, brown shorts, a pink miniskirt, and high-heeled boots. She had long, reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. Like the other woman, she had a slim physically fit body, but had tan skin as opposed to her companion's pale pallor. She was grinning evilly as she methodically swung her weapons, a pair of gun-chucks, around in a slow methodical manner._

 _One of the men was clearly a Faunus, as he had two horns on his forehead with the left being chipped. He had dark red hair, black sclera with red irises, and strange tattoos on the left side of his face. He wore a red shirt under a black biker jacket with spikes on the shoulders, and black pants and combat boots for his lower body. A massive blade rested on his back._

 _The last man had short grey hair and one blue eye and one red one. He also had a scar over his right eye. He wore a striped muscle shirt, ripped denim jeans and combat boots on his feet. He had a cannon-like gun strapped to his back._

" _Sorry, lady, but you're under arrest!" the auburn haired woman called out._

" _Surrender quietly, or we will use excessive force," the grey haired man said in a cold, calculating tone as he grabbed his weapon._

 _The Faunus grunted wordlessly and grabbed his sword, a massive chainsaw sword that revved up just by being drawn._

" _My good friend Alt here wants you to resist, so I'd ask you not to," the remaining woman spoke, making Coco stiffen up in recognition. "As of now, you have the Huntsman team FABU (Fabulous) as your opponents, so whatever decision you choose is an exercise in futility!"_

" _F-Felicia?!" the fashionista exclaimed, making the woman turn back and smirk at the girl._

" _Long time no see, Coco puff!" she chirped. "Sorry I can't talk right now. Business to attend to and all!"_

" _No way! This woman screwed with MY mind! She's my target!" Coco screamed at her. "And stop calling me 'Coco puff' you fashion has been!"_

"' _Has been?' My dear, if not for me, you wouldn't know what 'fashion' was!" Felicia retorted. "If I hadn't taken you shopping so many times, you'd be walking around in your brother's old hand-me-downs right about now!"_

" _That's not true and you know it!"_

 _Felicia was about to retort when Laal began chuckling in amusement. "Felicia Charrie, Altair Tyrian, Bonny Mahoney, and Urdin Sizz," she said. "The infamous team FABU coming to arrest little ole me! My, aren't I the lucky one!" She laughed._

" _I wouldn't say 'lucky,' lady," Bonny said, swinging her weapons around at a rapid pace. "We outclass your cronies here!"_

" _Prove it then, my dear!" Laal called out, when a sudden tremor shook the building, making them all tense up as debris began falling over their heads. She shook her head. "Tarakona, you know better," she said in mock frustration, a fond smile on her face._

 _Tarakona and Gojira, meanwhile, had ended up on the second floor and were punching each other with increasing ferocity. Tarakona lashed out at the Kaiju King, but Gojira ducked under the strike and spun around, sending his tail at his opponent. The man jumped over it, and both jumped away from each other, catching their breaths._

" _You're strong," Tarakona said, resting a hand on his knee._

 _Gojira grunted. "I must confess, you're doing remarkably well, being able to stand against me," he admitted. "I haven't fought someone of your strength since I got here."_

" _Arrogance will be your undoing," the man warned._

" _Not arrogance," the Monster King snorted. "Simply confidence. I have fought worse in my time. You're still not at the level of my old enemies, but you are stronger than the rabble I have fought before."_

 _Tarakona frowned. "Very well, then," he said and grabbed the ribbon around his eyes. "Let's see if I can make this more interesting for you…" He opened his eyes, and Gojira was shocked to see they looked as if someone tried to cut them in half, yet the man could still clearly see out of them._

 _Suddenly, a wave of primal instincts rushed to the forefront of Gojira's psyche. The force almost made him stagger at the sheer strength of it. Almost. Gojira couldn't fight off the mad grin that molded across his face. "Quite a peculiar power you have there," he praised._

" _It will be your downfall, I'm afraid," Tarakona said, falling into his stance again._

 _However, he fell out of it when he heard the dark, sinister chuckling escaping Gojira's throat. "No, you presumptuous fool!" the King of Monsters hissed. "Your power…will be_ _ **your downfall!**_ _!" With that, Gojira rushed forward, his orange eyes glowing malevolently._

 _The hotel shook violently. The group on the first floor had to actively avoid falling debris as their fights resumed. Laal narrowed her eyes and looked…surprisingly nervous, as the shaking intensified. "Tarakona, what are you doing up there?" she wondered aloud._

" _Worry? Doesn't suit your character, lady," Felicia commented airily, twirling her chainsaw staff around and swinging at the redhead's face._

 _Laal dodged easily. "Co-workers can't worry about their co-workers? I thought Beacon was all about teamwork and all that jiz," she mocked._

" _What would you know of Beacon, fire crotch?!" Coco screamed and slammed Deadshot's barrels into the woman's stomach. The redhead grunted and flew backwards, landing on her feet shakily._

" _Enough," she said in annoyance as she rubbed her stomach. "I do my research after all-"_

 _Her words died on her tongue as a something crashed through the second floor and landed in-between Laal and her attackers. It landed with a loud bang and stirred up quite a bit of dust from the crash. The group cried out in surprise. The dust cleared slowly, and revealed Tarakona lying down in the crater!_

" _Tarakona!" she cried, and rushed to his aid. However, a dark, ominous laughter resounded through the building._

" _ **What's the matter, Faunus?! I thought you were going to break me?! Don't tell me you're out of commission already!**_ _" a vicious, almost…_ evil _sounding voice rang out from the second floor, causing everyone to look up and see Gojira jumping down from a balcony, and landing in a crouch. Coco and Velvet were shocked at how dark he sounded, but his appearance terrified them._

 _His spikes were constantly glowing their ominous blue in a sporadic pattern as his orange eyes seemed far brighter than the norm. A mad, slasher smile was plastered across his face while laughter bubbled up from the back of this throat. Coco and Velvet trembled in terror._

 _Tarakona gasped in pain and coughed up several mouths full of blood. The bandages around his arms were gone, showing everyone his scale-like skin around his forearms. "S-Such p-power…" he rasped. Gojira chuckled at him._

" _ **Don't pass out just yet! I'm just getting warmed up!**_ _" Gojira gloated, raising his claw. "_ _ **This is the most fun I've had since I got here! Get up! Get up!**_ _" he shouted madly. He was about shoot an atomic ray at him when his eyes caught sight of Laal. His grin darkened. "_ _ **On second thought, rest up. I think I can entertain myself with this bitch until you're back to full power.**_ _" That, however, got Tarakona's attention._

" _NO!" he shouted and body slammed Gojira through a crumbling wall. The Godzillasaurus Faunus lost his balance, having not expected his downed opponent to charge at him, and grunted as he sailed away from the group. Coco had finally snapped out of her horror and leveled her weapon at the man._

" _Just what the hell did you do to Goji?!" she demanded._

 _Tarakona didn't take his eyes off where Gojira landed. "I tried to force his primal instincts to cloud his mind, make him easy to defeat," he panted. "My semblance allows me to drag a person's baser instincts, and ultimately lose themselves to their primal instincts." He frowned when he saw the rubble moving and Gojira getting up. "However…it made this man_ stronger. _Somehow, he began harnessing his primal instincts and started to overwhelm me." Gojira pushed a large slab off himself and laughed loudly._

 _Tarakona sighed in resignation. "I fear I have no choice anymore…He's too powerful to defeat…" He pulled out a device, which had Laal gasp._

" _NO TARAKONA! NOT THAT!" she shouted, but the Faunus didn't listen as he pressed a button on the device, making a needle extend out of the bottom. He rushed forward, jabbing the syringe straight through his sternum and injected himself with the solution inside. He neared Gojira, but suddenly, the Daikaiju's tail flew up and smacked him to the ground, making the man cry out as the Kaiju King stomped on Tarakona's chest. Gojira's grin darkened._

" _ **Hehehehehe…Well,**_ _" Gojira said, "_ _ **it's been fun. But it's time for you to die!**_ _" He charged up a large atomic beam, but a red streak appeared in front of him and stopped in-between the two Faunus._

 _Laal held her arms out as if to shield Tarakona. "NO! PLEASE! SPARE HIM! KILL ME INSTEAD!" she pleaded._

 _Somehow, this had Gojira pause for a moment. This aided Coco and Velvet to jump into action and try and snap their friend out of his madness. Velvet jumped onto Gojira's back, placing herself in-between his shoulder spikes while Coco raced around him and tried to push his arm away from the two._

" _Please calm down, Gojira!" Velvet cried, her front feeling like it was drenched in acid from Gojira's radiation._

" _You promised us you wouldn't kill again Goji! Remember?!" Coco shouted at him, crying from the pain from her hands on Gojira's arm._

 _Slowly, the glowing from his spikes dulled. His face softened at the two's voices, and the energy from his palm vanished. Everyone began to calm down, thinking he was calming down until he reared his head back and roared loudly. A humongous, light blue beam shot from his mouth and_ **obliterated** _the ceiling above them._

 _Oh, and the upper floors as well._

 _Gojira ended his roar and lowered his head and glared at Laal, who looked terrified. Whether it was from Gojira nearly killing Tarakona, or from his recent show of power, it was hard to tell. She took a step back as he growled at her._

" _If I ever catch you in Vale again…Well, let's just say I shouldn't catch you in Vale ever again," the Kaiju threatened. Laal nodded vigorously. Gojira just grunted at her and turned his attention to Tarakona, who was coughing up more blood. "Humans and Faunus are inherently weaker when they succumb to their instincts…I, however, am neither," the King Kaiju muttered, and turned away from the group._

 _Tarakona began coughing violently, making Laal run to his side. "Tarakona!" she cried, picking him with some difficulty._

 _Flashback End**_

"I see. It would appear Goji-kun hasn't changed even in the slightest," Mosura commented from her seat in front of team CVFY.

Team CFVY convened at a local café in order to fill in humanized Kaiju on what they knew of their mutual friend. Coco and Velvet went into as much detail as they could, while the Kaiju Queen listened intently, not interrupting them until the end.

"You know? That doesn't really endear me to the guy knowing he's always been like that," Fox commented while putting his legs on a table. Mosura giggled.

"I do not blame you. Goji-kun has a…an abrasive personality," Mosura commented. "However, he does have his moments."

"Well, I can drink to that," Coco said, raising her cup of coffee high.

"Still, without his help, our fight with the Red Sons would have been progressively longer," Yatsuhashi commented with crossed arms.

Velvet nodded and took a sip of her tea. "However, I wished that he hadn't fallen under Tarakona's Semblance like he did…" she said softly. Mosura nodded in sympathy.

"I understand. Seeing Goji-kun like that is a truly terrifying sight." Mosura tilted her head to the side. "Be grateful that you were able to snap him out of that state. I fear what could have happened to this city if you hadn't."

"Again, _really_ not endearing me to the guy," Fox said. "But I guess I shouldn't be too hard on him, all things considered." The moth Faunus smiled at him.

"I thank you for your consideration on the matter. Now, by chance, do you know where Goji-kun is now?" the Kaiju asked.

"Abroad," Coco answered. "As a thank you from Felicia and her team, they gave Goji a one way Bullhead pass to the other Kingdoms."

Mosura tilted her head. "And he accepted it?" That didn't sound like Goji-kun at all…

Velvet shrugged. "He said he was interested in seeing the other kingdoms," she said. "Claimed that the other kingdoms may have the information on the person who destroyed his home island."

' _I must remember to thank Goji-kun for such an ingenious lie when I meet him,'_ Mosura thought. Mosura nodded. "Thank you for your honesty on the matter," she said in gratitude. "However, this does pose a problem for me, as now I am unsure which kingdom he is in now."

"I wish we could help ya more, but that's we got," Fox mentioned. "Gojira might be difficult to be friends with, but it's nice to know his other friends aren't as standoffish as he is."

Mosura smiled. "Thank you for the compliment, Sir Fox. Again, I apologize for Goji-kun's attitude." Fox waved off her apology, showing it was ok.

"Hey," Coco asked, getting Mosura's attention again. "What does that 'kun' suffix you put after Goji's name mean?"

Mosura giggled again. "It's a term of endearment given to male friends," she explained. "My island's inhabitants were quite fond of creating honorifics like that." She sighed. "I wish I could stay and speak with you all more, but I'm afraid I must be going. Goji-kun will not be found if I stay here. I will take my leave now." She bowed to them and began to walk off.

"Good-bye, Miss Mosura," Yatsuhashi said, waving.

"Later!" Fox called out.

"It was nice meeting you!" Velvet said, smiling.

"Hey, Mosura!" The moth Kaiju turned her head to look at Coco, who was smirking at her. "When you meet _Goji-kun_ again, tell 'em he still owes me that date!" The Kaiju Queen laughed loudly at the remark and nodded to her.

Oh, she was NEVER going to let Gojira live THAT one down!

* * *

 **Mistral; Main Street**

Gojira frowned as he moved through the large crowd of people, his mind drifting back to Coco and Velvet.

" _Ok, Goji. I can forgive you for what happened today, but that doesn't change the fact that you traumatized Velvet and myself again! In retaliation for this slight, when you get back from your all expense trip around Remnant, you MUST take Velvet and myself on dates! One for each of us!"_ her phantom voice rang from within his mind.

He was still confused about the whole 'date' thing. All he knew was that it was a human mating custom, but that was it. And WHY was that her condition in the first place? He shook his head in annoyance and continued on.

"Oh! Excuse me!" a random passerby apologized as they bumped into Gojira. He grunted and frowned deeper. He continued on like nothing was wrong, making the passerby smile and turn away from him.

However, a tapping on the girl's shoulder caught her attention, making her turn around to see a tail aimed at her face. Without warning, the tail snapped down to her cleavage. She yelped in shock and blushed deeply as the tail shot down her shirt and snaked around one of her breast before coming out wrapped around a plain black wallet. She gaped at the offending appendage as it retracted towards its owner, who was glaring at her over his shoulder. Gojira said nothing as he allowed his wallet to drop into his hand. He glared at the red eyed girl for a moment before scoffing and turning around.

Emerald Sustrai and several onlookers gawked after the Faunus who somehow knew she had not only stolen his wallet, but also had the audacity to grope her! Even if it was unintentional, the mint haired girl still blushed in embarrassment as she quickly slipped through the crowd to avoid the staring she was getting from all the passersby, wondering what the whole scene was about.

Unbeknownst to all parties, however, a pair of bright amber colored eyes watched the scene from an alley.

* * *

 **Patch Island, sometime later**

Msoura landed quietly in a small clearing in a thick forest. Before she made her way to Mistral to search for Gojira, the moth goddess decided to try and locate the blonde Gojira had been seen with. She surveyed her surroundings and nodded in determination, and began heading to the small village she saw before she landed.

"Mother?" a small, childlike voice rang out from the forest, making Mosura turn abruptly, and her eyes wide in shock. That voice…that sounded like…

"Leo?" she called out, looking around frantically.

"Over here." Mosura turned around and saw three small Faunus children walking out of the underbrush, wearing ragged clothing. The middle child looked like a small male version of her, with spikey white hair with brown highlights and black bangs, with two antennae sticking out of his head, as well as large multicolored moth wings between his shoulder blades.

The other two looked remarkably similar to Gojira, being tall with orange eyes, long scaly tails, and spikey grey hair. The differences between the two were clear, though, as one of the two had light grey hair and scales with less defined spikes. He also had duller orange eyes as well. However, the other looked like a carbon copy of the Alpha Predator, from his charcoal grey hair and scales, to his spikes and bright orange eyes.

Mosura couldn't stop herself from looking shocked at the sight of the three. "Leo? Minya? Jr?" she asked, placing a hand on her mouth in surprise.

* * *

 _ **~End: Hunter and Hunted arc**_

 _ **Next arc: Snow Princess meets Daikaiju**_

* * *

 **An: Well, that's that! Mothra Leo, Minya, and Gojira Jr have made their debut on Remnant! So what kind of shenanigans will they all get into? I guess you'll have to stay tuned and find out!**

 **As you saw up above, Weiss Schnee is the next girl to take center stage with the monster king! Just how will this encounter go down? The answer…may surprise you! 'Till next time!**


	15. Snow Princess meets Daikaiju 1

**The God of Destruction comes to Remnant**

 **An: Sorry about the wait guys! Been in a slump and it was kicking my butt, but I'm back! Hoping to stay here this time.**

 **BUT before I get to the story, I really want to address a situation in reviews:**

 **Now, I don't mind you guys giving me reviews and some being pretty long, but past reviews given to me by Kaiser Dragon, Goji-343, God-King Ghidorah, King Caesar Jr, Thunder Dragon, various guests, Oden's Eye, and Manda's priest are unacceptable. They have all given me reviews that would have been better suited for PMs. I have ended up scrolling past them more than I actually read the reviews.**

 **And some aren't even reviews! They're challenge ideas! So from now on, if you have a review that is more than 7 paragraphs or exceeds 10 lines (for those who run paragraphs together) or a challenge idea, please send it through a PM. Otherwise, THEY WILL BE DELETED! I don't care if they extremely detailed or are the greatest challenge that could ever be given! If they're unnecessarily long, they're gone!**

 **I'm sorry, but they're starting to become a bother not just to me, but to others readers who read my reviews. Reviewers like Random Reviewer has already expressed his annoyance at it as well, so I ask all who review on my story to tone it down on the reviews or send it through a PM. Please.**

… **Sorry about that guys. But that needed to be addressed. Anyways, I hope you like this new chapter. Lord knows I don't. See…Weiss's arc was always going to be the most difficult one for me because of Weiss's personality and demeanor concerning Faunus before the end of Vol. 1. But it has to be done, and I have some good friends to help me out with it, one of which is my go-to guy for all things Godzilla related.**

 **So without further ado, here's the chapter!**

* * *

 _Chapter XV- Snow Princess meets Daikaiju_

* * *

 **Vacuuo, docks**

Mistral had little information for him.

Same with Vacuuo.

However, Gojira sort of expected it. According to what he learned from the CCT, Mistral and Vacuuo were behind Vale and Atlas in terms of advanced technology. And since Atlas led this world in technological advances, logic dictated he head there first.

However…

"What do you mean the boat's been delayed?!" the King of Monsters growled at the unfortunate ticket clerk in front of him.

The girl shivered in fright. "I-I'm s-sorry s-sir, b-but the W-White Fang has r-raided a Dust warehouse n-near the docks where t-the boat would have docked," she explained shakily. "A-As a result, A-Atlas has asked a-all inbound vessels t-to hold off f-for several hours." Gojira growled louder.

"Damn parasites! The lot of them!" he snarled in irritation, throwing his arms up. He attempted to take a calming breath as he forced his anger back. He growl-sighed. "Very well," he said a little calmer. "I shall…endeavor to wait a little while longer." He turned and walked away from the girl.

"S-I'm very sorry sir!" the clerk called out, and Gojira just waved a hand dismissively. He frowned in annoyance as he walked down the pier. As he continued on, he gained a contemplative look on his face as he picked up the pace.

"E-Excuse me, sir, b-but what are doing?!" the girl asked, alarmed at how he was heading for the end of the docks.

He looked back to her. "Going for a swim," he replied. And to the shock of the clerk, he simply jumped off the dock and vanished. As soon as he hit the water, he propelled himself forward and shot towards deeper waters.

He figured if he was to wait, it would be more profitable to simply swim to Atlas. That way, he could also avoid more humans and simply arrive unnoticed. The thought was comforting.

As he cleared the continental shelf, he noticed a giant shadow coming towards him. He narrowed his eyes and saw a giant shark-like creature with black skin and white bone armor swimming towards him, its red eyes glowing in the darkness. Gojira grinned slightly.

"Grimm even out here?" he mused, scratching his gills. "Well, let's see if you're worth the trouble of fighting."

The shark Grimm closed in on him fast, its maw open wide to reveal several rows of razor sharp teeth.

* * *

 **Back at the pier**

The ticket clerk was shocked and confused. That Faunus just had a sudden mood swing and decided to 'go for a swim'? She just sighed and rubbed her face. She was too tired for this. The White Fang's interference in Atlas was delaying travels and extending her time at work. She hated her job sometimes.

"Excuse me, miss?" called out a voice, startling the girl as she turned around abruptly in time to Mosura staring at her. She stared astonished at the girl before her. "But have you seen a Faunus around here with orange eyes and a long tail? Two shoulder spikes?"

The clerk shook herself of her haze. "O-Oh, yes! He was just here!" she said hastily. "H-He said he was going for a swim!" Mosura groaned quietly.

"Shoot," she complained silently. "Now that he's in the water, he's likely long gone…again!"

The clerk was confused, but didn't try and interrupt her. "Um…ma'am?" she tried as Mosura's mutterings died down. "What are you talking about?" Mosura looked to her and smiled slightly.

"My apologies," she said with a bow. "I am talking to myself. Excuse me." Mosura turned away from the pier and began walking. As she neared the end of the pier, Leo, Minya, and Jr were waiting patiently. After finding them in rags, Mosura had found a clothing store and was able to get them more acceptable clothes. Leo now wore a white yukata with a black obi and flat sandals. Minya and Jr wore dark jeans and shirts.

"Did you find Dad?" Minya asked, always the more talkative of Gojira's sons. Mosura shook her head sadly, making the Kaiju Faunus sag, upset.

"He apparently decided to go for a swim," she told them. "He was obviously planning on taking a boat somewhere but decided he couldn't wait on them. At least, that's what I believe, anyways."

"Dad was taking a boat?" Jr asked with a raised eyebrow. He was currently leaning up against one of the posts of the dock with his arms crossed. "He hates things made by humans."

"I think Mother has explained to us that this world seems to be changing him," Leo said from his place next to Minya.

"So where would he go?" Minya asked, trying to think of where his father may have been heading.

"Mistral," Mosura said smiling. "That tournament thing is taking place there soon, and that Yang girl is rumored to be attending. Goji-kun never could turn down a good challenge."

* * *

 **9 hours later, near the shores of Solitas**

Gojira shivered as he left the freezing waters and walked onto the abandoned shores of Atlas. Despite being slightly impressed with some of the sea-faring Grimm he encountered, upon closing in on the continent of Solitas he noticed the climate shift. The water became frigid. The air became cool. He cursed himself for believing the edges of the continent would be warmer than the interior of the island.

And if the waters were already cooler where he was at…

Then it probably felt like the artic further inland.

"Why did I forget I hate the cold?" he growled as he trudged across the sand of the beach. He blinked for a moment before growl-sighing. "Oh wait. Never mind. Dammit."

He shivered more as he ventured further into the woods and came to the base of a rather large oak. It had been partially uprooted, making a just large enough niche for someone to crawl under. He sighed tiredly. Having swam at top speed and using atomic energy to accelerate, along with all the fights he had against Grimm, had drained him more than he was willing to admit. He cursed his human body again.

"Dammit, I'm beat," he mumbled and sighed. He slipped into the niche and curled up as much as he could, bringing his legs close to his chest and closed his eyes.

* * *

 **Hours later**

Specialist Winter Schnee sighed tiredly as she stood and surveyed the detachment of Atleasian soldiers prepping their training scenario.

Normally, she would not be here supervising such a menial task, but General Ironwood had asked her to oversee this. He told her it would be good training for her, so she didn't question him. Well, not too much at least.

However, she was not used to dealing with her fellow soldiers, as most only wanted to be near her for status as a member of the Schnee family. She had hoped to escape that curse by joining the military, but there were so few who would look past her family's name to see just her.

Luckily, it seemed the members of this detachment, the 107th Regiment, otherwise known as "The Raging Titans," couldn't have cared less about her status. Of course, she found out rather quickly most had a huge grudge against the Schnee Dust Company for some reason or another (her father's work, no doubt). While she wasn't fond of the group, she did at least like them for not trying to sing her praises because of her father or her family's company.

The 107th Regiment, according to General Ironwood, had once been the crowning achievement of the Atleasian military. The best of the best. However, due to piss poor handling, bureaucratic legislation, and an unbelievable stroke of bad luck had left them a shell of their former selves. They were considered a joke nowadays. The misfits of the Atleasian military. But General Ironwood was attempting to restore them to their former glory.

Hence her presence here.

"Specialist Schnee, we are ready to proceed," the commanding officer of the regiment, Jack Bluegill, said, saluting her. Winter ceased her musings and nodded to him.

"Very well, Commander Bluegill" she intoned blankly. "You may proceed when you are ready." Jack nodded and began barking orders as Winter sighed again and began to move to her place.

As she passed by the soldiers, one called out to the others from inside the tree line: "Specialist Schnee! Commander Bluegill! I've got a civilian over here!" Instantly, Winter and Jack turned towards the soldier's location and began hurrying that direction. Winter arrived first and saw a Faunus, maybe the same age as her younger sister, curled up under the partially uprooted tree. She frowned.

"Wait here," she ordered the soldier and carefully made her way under the tree, trying hard not to slide down. She reached the Faunus and gently began to shake him. "Sir?" she asked softly. "Sir? Are you well?" She began to shake him harder, when something smacked her on the back of her head, making her cry out in shock as she was sent flying out of the hole.

"Specialist Schnee!" the soldier shouted, only to be kneed in the face.

Gojira didn't appreciate being woken up, so as consciousness began to return to him, he lashed out with his tail at the worm next to him, sending it flying. His eyes snapped open, and he sailed out of the niche and slammed his knee into the other worm's face. The man (a soldier, Gojira realized, judging by the man's clothing) grunted as he sailed away from the awakened Kaiju Faunus. Gojira just grunted and began to walk away until he heard more soldiers come his way. He growled.

"They never learn," he snarled. Deciding to try something different, he raced towards the group and as he reached the tree line, he jumped high. Twisting, his channeled his atomic energy into his spikes, making them glow a bright blue as several bright blue beams shot from his spikes, hitting the ground in random places and causing several small explosions. The group of soldiers cried out in surprise as they're equipment was destroyed and they were all sent flying from the explosions.

Gojira landed and noticed most of the group was on the ground, attempting to recover. The thought of finishing them off came to mind, but he, reluctantly, figured that since they seemed to be part of a military, he now had a limited amount of time left to conduct his research home. So while they were disoriented, he made a quick exit, frowning as he felt his shirt was now only held on his frame by his shoulders. He growl-sighed.

"Note to self: Remember shooting atomic energy from _all_ of my spikes will destroy any clothing above them," he muttered in annoyance as he walked off.

* * *

 **With Winter**

Winter groaned as she attempted to stand. Whatever had hit her had done a very effective job of disorienting her. She pushed herself up with shaky arms, trying to comprehend what happened to her.

"Specialist Schnee!" one of the soldiers shouted, coming to her aid. He rested his hands on her shoulders and asked, "Are you ok?!"

"Y-Yes," she grunted. She pushed herself back to her feet and dusted herself off. She turned to the soldier and asked, "Where's the Faunus?"

"Gone, ma'am," he answered curtly. He looked pretty nervous and said, "He…left a going away present."

Winter raised an eyebrow at that, but the soldier just motioned her to follow him. She did, and they walked towards the makeshift base. With some shock, she noticed she was knocked a pretty good piece away from it. The Faunus sure had some strength to him.

When they arrived at the site, Winter couldn't contain the gasp at the sight of the decimated site, and all the injured soldiers. She rushed to the scene and demanded, "What the hell happened?! Did that Faunus do this?!"

"Far as we can tell," the soldier confirmed. "Our men say he jumped and, apparently, shot _lasers_ from his back." Winter looked incredulous at that.

"'Lasers?'" she questioned in disbelief.

"We think they might still be in shock," the soldier admitted.

Jack chose that moment to arrive. "I tried tracking him, but he's already too far gone," he muttered angrily. "On the plus side, we know he's heading for Mantel, so once our men are well rested and taken care of, we can move out at once."

Winter nodded, her face set like stone. "Agreed. The training exercise is useless now, and we have an unknown hostile heading towards a civilian population," she said. "While I believe we need to stop him immediately, the men are in no shape right now to pursue." Straightening up, she addressed the group: "Men! Rest up and tend to those who are wounded! Those who are well enough to move, begin cleaning up the area! Once we're all able to move, we will be heading to Mantel at once!" The men let out a half-hearted 'Ma'am, yes ma'am!" before going about their duties.

Winter simply turned a glare towards Mantel, hoping that the Faunus didn't cause any trouble before they arrived.

* * *

 **Mantel; three hours later**

"Hey, little lady," a rather ugly looking goon spoke. "What's a pretty little thing like you doing here?" he asked through rotted teeth.

The girl, a young lady with short orange hair, green eyes and freckles, simply blinked in confusion. "I'm looking for my father," she explained blankly. "We got separated. Why do you ask?"

"'Cuz I'm your papa now, sweetie," the goon said with a cackle. The girl simply looked at him in bemusement.

"I'm afraid you are mistaken…" she began speaking, but was interrupted.

"Out of my way, insects!" a snarling growl resounded out, and suddenly, the goon was thrown into the wall, cracking it badly. Penny Polendina blinked again as she saw a Faunus begin to walk out of an alleyway and go in a random direction. Penny attempted to follow, but soon she was surrounded by Atleasian soldiers.

"Miss Polendina, your father is worried about you," one said. "Please come this way."

"But-" she tried to protest, wishing to thank whoever the Faunus was, but the soldiers pulled her away.

Gojira, meanwhile, hugged himself tightly. "Dammit, this place is… _freezing!"_ he growled, just barely keeping a shiver out of his tone. While he walked, he tried to warm himself up with his nuclear energy, but it was difficult to keep it within his body without subconsciously discharging it.

He already had an encounter with this kingdom's military already; he didn't want another.

He repressed a shiver before he walked by a shop and noticed a familiar symbol on the window. He stopped and examined it. Wasn't that…the same symbol on Juniper's shop back in Vale? Shrugging, he entered the shop, causing the bell on the door to jingle. He sighed contently as the heat seeped into his being.

"Welcome to Magnolia's! How may I help you today?!" a vaguely familiar tone called out from his side. His ears twitched.

"Juniper?" he asked. He turned to see a woman in a dark green coat with a fur collar and dark grey sweater and pants, with boots cladding her feet. He narrowed his eyes at her as he took in her appearance, noting that she gave off a more…mature air than he had seen with Juniper. Also, she looked older than Juniper. Not by much, but it was noticeable.

The woman smirked playfully at him, furthering his thought that this wasn't Juniper. "Ah, so you met my dearest baby sister in Vale, eh?" she asked with a chuckle. "Sorry, but I'm not her. I'm Rowan; her eldest sister." Gojira grunted.

"I see," he grumbled. "I take it you also own a clothing store?" he asked her, planning on getting to the point. Rowan laughed.

"That I do!" she confirmed. "My sisters and I run this fine chain of clothing stores! One store for each Kingdom right now, but the four of us are confident we'll get it off the ground some day!" She placed her hands on her hips and asked, "So, am I correct in assuming you need my assistance?" Gojira nodded.

"I need a sturdy coat," he said bluntly, after having to remember the term he needed. "Nothing I have on my person is suited for the climate here."

"Why is that?" she asked.

The Kaiju growled lowly. "I was under an assumption the edges of the continent weren't as bad as the mainland would have been," he grumbled. Rowan laughed joyfully.

"You took off here without much of a plan, didn't you?" she guessed, getting Gojira to look at her in surprised. "Oh, I'm quite observant, my dear. I trained as a Huntress at Atlas Academy, but was forced to leave when my parents died, and I had to care for my sisters," she explained. Gojira's growl was all the explanation she needed. She giggled jubilantly.

"How cute," she teased, smirking at his narrowed eyes. "Anyway, I think I have something in stock that will suit your needs." She bent forwards slightly, and examined him through narrowed eyes. "I see my sister's done a good job with your look so far, but let's see if I can improve on it." She straightened up and asked, "Would you like your symbol on the jacket as well?" Gojira look at her in confusion.

"Huh?" he asked. Rowan shook her head.

"Your symbol. It's how people recognize you," she explained passionately. "How could my sister forget the most basic lesson I taught her?! A huntsman's symbol is the single most important part of their wardrobe!" She began ranting incoherently, making Gojira look at her in confusion.

"What is she going on about?" he asked himself, but couldn't help but think on what she had said.

A symbol to have people recognize him? Truthfully, he didn't care about it, but he supposed that if he did have such a symbol, perhaps more powerful foes would see it and seek him out. The thought was pleasing, if only for a moment. However, it begged the question…

' _What the hell should_ be _my 'symbol?''_ he thought. The concept was completely foreign to him that it boggled his mind. He looked to the fuming Rowan and a column near him. Silently coming to a decision, he slammed his palm into the pillar, making an impression of his hand in the stone as spider web cracks surrounded it. Rowan stopped her rant and stare at him in confusion. Gojira didn't acknowledge her until he took his claws and racked through the middle of his imprint to make five diagonal cuts running the length of it.

Gojira turned to her and nodded. "There," he said simply. "That shall be my symbol." Rowan looked at him, then to his newly made symbol.

"Did you have to deface my shop to show me, though?" she asked. Gojira snorted.

"You asked for a symbol. I gave you one," he answered. "Now will it suffice?" She huffed and crossed her arms.

"I'll admit: your symbol here, while simplistic, does suit you," she admitted. "However, I feel it's missing a key…something." She frowned a bit at the end of her sentence. Gojira raised an eyebrow before looking back at his symbol. Upon further scrutiny, he found himself chuckling.

' _How ironic,'_ he thought as Rowan raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's up?" she asked. Gojira just turned a grin her way, making her feel uneasy.

"Use the cracks around the symbol as well," he explained. Rowan frowned and examined his symbol. Peculiarly, the cracks around his symbol formed a unique looking trefoil; three semicircular globes, two off to the lower sides and the other resting above it. Rowan frowned again as she stared between the symbol, and the one who made it. She hummed.

"You seem to think it has some significance," she observed. Turning to him, she asked, "What's the meaning behind it, if I may ask?" Gojira paused for a moment, wondering just how much he should tell her.

"Let's just say it represents something from my past," he said finally. "It's a symbol meaning extreme danger." Rowan accepted the answer and straightened up.

"Ok then!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands. "I think I can work with that! Any specific colors for your symbol?"

"No."

"Then wait here. I'll have your coat ready in a few minutes. I've got to alter the coat a bit for your spikes and tail, but it won't be too much trouble. I can even fix your bracer and shoulder pad if you'd like." Gojira blinked at her before looking at his armor. The silver and red metal was dinged and cut pretty substantially, and Gojira had to hum in appreciation.

"No thanks," he said. Rowan smirked.

"Thought not. You have the air of a true huntsman. Allowing your armor pieces have their scars to show you fought and won," Rowan said. Gojira just grunted. She smiled at him.

"Anyways, one coat and symbol coming right up!" she said exuberantly.

* * *

 **Three minutes later**

Gojira walked out of Rowan's store with his new jacket draped over his shoulders. The article of clothing was a long black hooded trench coat with a belt around the waist. The trench coat was split at the end to form coattails for his tail could be unrestrained by the massive coat, and specialized slits allowed his spikes to slip freely through the material without ripping them. His new symbol was fully colored on the back of his jacket; a silver hand with red claws and red cuts through it, with the spider web crack trefoil was a dull yellow, centered perfectly in-between his shoulder spikes.

It made an impressive sight, the symbol did. Rowan asked if she wanted the symbol on anything else, he thought about it and told her on his shoulder pad. The eldest Magnolia was all too pleased to do so.

"Come again, Mr. Gojira!" Rowan called out from the door of her shop. Gojira grunted as he continued on down the street, musing on what his next course of action should be.

' _Let's see, I could try and find information,'_ he thought before he passed a Dust shop. He frowned. ' _Or…'_ he mused. ' _I could refill on Dust. After getting here, I don't have any stored up.'_

* * *

 **Coal family Dust shop**

Seventeen year old Weiss Schnee hummed in thought as she entered the rather antique looking store. The heiress of the Schnee Dust Company looked around and noticed with some interest that the Dust on display was top quality. Of course, it had nothing on her family's Dust products, but she could admit that the quality shown in this shop was of a higher caliber.

"Welcome!" the owner of the store, a one Nathaniel Coal, called from the counter. "How may I help you today?" Weiss sniffed in importance and walked up to him.

"Good day, sir, I'm Weiss Schnee," she introduced herself in a formal tone. "I'm here on behalf of my father, who wished for you to have this." She handed him an envelope, which he took with a forlorn look on his face.

"Ah, I see," he said, giving her a small smile. "Forgive me, Miss Schnee, but I was given to believe his secretary would have been delivering this." Weiss simply nodded to him.

"My father's secretary recently had family problems arise, and since I was going to be in town today to retrieve my uniforms to Beacon, he asked me to deliver this to you," she explained. Nathaniel nodded.

"Oh. I understand. So you're going to attend Beacon, Miss Schnee? Very prestigious," he praised. Weiss preened at that.

"Why thank you," she said with a smile. Nathaniel just chuckled lightly.

"Just hold up here a moment, Miss Schnee," he said. "I'll have what your father wished for in a jiffy." He took off to the back, but was halted by the bell of his shop ringing again. He looked up to see a tall Faunus walk in. He smiled.

"Welcome, sir! How may I help you today?" he asked, making Weiss turn as well to see the newcomer. She scowled when she recognized him to be a Faunus, thanks to his slitted eyes and elongated nails. Not to mention his tail.

The newcomer grunted. "I need Dust," he said. Nathaniel nodded to him.

"Any specific kind?" he asked. "Powder? Crystal? Bullets?" The Faunus scanned the merchandise with his bright orange eyes.

"Powder and crystal," he said promptly.

"And color?"

"I have no preference."

"How much?"

The Faunus placed several Lien cards on the counter. "However much this can give me," he said simply. Nathaniel counted the Lien and gawked.

"A-Are you sure, sir?" he asked. The Faunus glared at him.

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't have handed you the money," he said with a slight growl. Nathaniel shook his head quickly.

"O-Of course, sir," he said. "One moment, please, and I'll have your order ready," The Faunus grunted again, while Nathaniel nodded and went into the back.

Weiss just scoffed. While she understood the man having to appease his customers, even if they _were_ Faunus, did he have to make her wait too? She was already behind schedule as it was!

Sadly, though, it appeared she had to wait. She leaned against the counter as she examined the Faunus standing stationary next to her. He was taller than her own father and sister, with spikey greyish black hair and orange eyes. A long black trench coat covered his other clothes, but she could plainly see his shoulder spikes and tail, which waved absentmindedly behind him. She then focused on the symbol on his shoulder pad: a silver hand with red claws and claw marks cutting through it, on a yellow symbol that looked like a circle with three parts missing.

She glared at him, wary of his presence. Most Faunus didn't have a high opinion of her family's company, after all. Still, he hadn't even so much as acknowledged her presence yet, so she suppose she could ignore him as well, not wanting to deal with him.

Meanwhile, Gojira was simply stood silently as he critiqued his surroundings. The Dust in the shop was rather small, and held minimal items that weren't concerned with Dust. He growl-sighed as he began analyze the other occupant of the room. She was shorter than him with snow white hair tied back on the side of her head. She wore all white and blue, making him think of snow again. He caught the train of thought and frowned deeply.

' _The sooner I return to my Kaiju form, the better,'_ he thought with a growl. This human body was becoming more bothersome than it needed to be.

Soon Nathaniel returned with Gojira's order and an envelope. "Here you go, sir," he said. "One order of Dust ready to ship out." He placed the cases of Dust in front of Gojira and turned to Weiss. "And this, Miss Schnee, if for your father. Please…make sure he gets it." Weiss nodded to him.

"I will," she said, taking the envelope. Gojira grunted his acceptance and grabbed his cases. The bell sounded again, causing the three to turn to the door. Nathaniel smiled.

"Welcome to my-" His greeting died when he caught sight of just who entered his store.

Members of the White Fang.

The leader pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Nathaniel. "Dust Crystals," he said abruptly. "Your best right now, or I smear your brains across the wall." Nathaniel raised his hands in the air.

"Easy now, friend," he said calmly. "You can have whatever you want. I don't want any trouble."

"Smart little human," the leader mocked. "Now get what I want, but be very careful about it; I've got a itchy trigger finger."

"Stop right there, rapscallion!" Weiss growled, holding Myrtenaster at one of the grunts. The grunt growled at her before noticing just who she was.

"Hey, Boss! Lookie here!" the grunt sneered. "A fucking Schnee!" The other members looked to where she was holding up the grunt. The leader smirked.

"Oh what fun!" he said giddily. "Looks like we hit pay dirt boys! Nab her! If that fails, well, one less Schnee will do this world good!" Weiss growled at them.

"You'll find it will be a lot harder than you think!" she shouted as she prepared herself for a fight. However, she then noticed something that had her shocked.

The orange eyed Faunus was _leaving!_

She wasn't the only one to notice either. "Hey you!" the leader shouted, making Gojira turn to him and glare fiercely. "You're not staying for the show?" Gojira scoffed.

"Why? Weak bugs like you aren't worth my attention," he explained. "Out of everyone in this building, you insects are the weakest of us." One grunt didn't like the condescension Gojira was using.

"And you'd let the Schnee bitch go?" the leader asked in a deceptive calm voice. "Even after all the pain her father's company has caused our race?!" Weiss growled at the Faunus, but didn't move yet. Again, Gojira simply scoffed.

"There you bugs go again, claiming I'm part of your race," he growled. "Like I told the last few fools apart of your pathetic group, MY race is of a much higher level than you." The grunts became enraged at that.

"You're going to regret that, buddy!" one grunt growled.

"Hey, look at what he's carrying?!" another shouted.

"Dust cases! Wonder how much he's got in there?!"

"Teach him a lesson and take his Dust!" the leader ordered.

Gojira snarled as he slammed one of his cases into a grunts head, sending him flying through the wall. "Dumbass idiots!" he growled, and slammed his hands into the cases, shocking everyone. He absorbed all the Dust in them and pulled out the crystals, watching them slowly disintegrate in his hands. He crushed them, and absorbed the remaining pieces as he charged the shell shocked leader.

The Monster King placed a well-timed left hook on the leader's cheek, sending him off his feet and flying out the door. The others tried to aid their leader, but Gojira was already on them. A tail swipe later, and one goon flew through the window while his partner met Gojira's shoulder and was sent flying into a display case, destroying it. A thug to his right tried to shoot him, but Gojira began channeling his atomic energy, making his spikes glow blue. He jabbed his tail in the direction of the idiot, and a bright blue beam struck the gun and destroyed it, as well as sent the goon flying into the wall.

The last two hesitated, but soon found themselves eating dirt as the Kaiju Faunus slammed his tail into the two's sternums and into the wall, destroying it. Gojira let out a mocking huff.

"Like I said," he said, "pathetic." He moved to walk out of the store.

A lite growl caught his attention. "JUST WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" came a rather loud shout from Weiss, making him wince at her volume.

' _Damn. And I thought Biollante was loud,'_ he thought in pain. He turned to her and saw her face was slightly red, whether or not it was from anger or something else Gojira didn't know. Nathaniel, however, looked at him in slight awe at the trouncing the Kaiju had just delivered to the White Fang platoon.

Suddenly, sirens were heard, and Gojira groaned. ' _Not again.'_

* * *

 **An: Damn, that was a tough chapter to write. Hopefully I did a half way decent job and the others will be better. Till next time!**


	16. Snow Princess meets Daikaiju 2

**The God of Destruction comes to Remnant**

 **An: I know I'm six days late getting this out, but I can't seem to hit my stride lately. It's frustrating. Plus, it's still Weiss's arc, and this chapter has little Gojira/Weiss interaction, mainly because I need to set up the scenario that will force them to interact more. So, I apologize if this chapter isn't up to standard. But anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

 _Chapter XVI- Snow Princess meets Daikaiju 2_

Winter gritted her teeth as she entered Mantle, the 107th Division right at her heels. They had lost precious time trying to recover from the damage the Faunus had caused at their training ground, and now were only hoping to catch him before innocent lives were put in danger. Winter motioned for several side streets, making certain members nod before they broke off from the group.

"Sweeping the area," a soldier announced over their radio. Winter nodded.

"Good. Keep us informed, and stay alert," Winter ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am!" the soldiers chorused.

"How sure are we the Faunus is still here?" Bluegill asked, walking beside the eldest Schnee daughter.

"We're not," Winter answered. "We can only hope he's still here."

"Ma'am!" a soldier shouted over his radio. "I found the Faunus ma'am! And…uh…"

"What is it, soldier?" Winter asked him.

"…Uh…I don't think you're gonna like or even believe this…"

* * *

"…So to sum up, a small cell of the White Fang walked into the store, held the three of you up, before the Faunus here antagonized them, causing said Faunus to fight and win against seven well-armed and highly trained terrorists?" the cop asked in disbelief.

"If those bugs were 'well-trained,' I'd hate to meet their trainer," Gojira growled, making the other cops raise their guns at him…again. He scoffed at the weak attempt to restrict him.

"Yes, officer," Nathaniel explained with a nod.

"You forgot to mention how he goaded them into a fight!" Weiss hissed in distaste. "He was about to _leave_ us, then dares to insult them! As expected from a Faunus!" Gojira frowned her way.

"Let me ask you something, insect?" the Kaiju growled. "Was anything I said a lie?" Weiss glared at him for the insult, but blinked in confusion at the question. "If I had left, it was more than likely you and the human next to you would have easily defeated those fools. I may think low of the human race as a whole, and the Faunus even less, but I do respect power; and it was clear to see you and the shop owner would have won if those pests hadn't have annoyed me."

Weiss frowned at his clear dislike of humans, but became even more confused when he added Faunus to that. "'Faunus even less?'" she echoed. "You think so low of your own race?" Again, the Monster of Monsters scoffed in derision.

"I grow bored of everyone comparing me to those subpar animals," he grumbled. "Compared to them, I am far above the bracket they believe themselves to be at. I may look like a Faunus, but I am a species that has transcended their meager existences."

Weiss's frown deepened at that. While what he said was arrogant as all hell (which was saying a lot because she lived with Jacques Schnee and her snobby brother Whitley), for some reason she had a faint sense that he wasn't just spouting nonsense. She certainly wasn't one for complementing Faunus (and for good reason), but even she could feel the presence this…'Not Faunus' expressed so naturally. Like the whole air around them was being super charged by a large lightning Dust crystal. As if it was barely being contained by his own skin.

The Schnee heiress shook her head. No. Whatever was up with this Faunus, it wasn't her business. She shouldn't get any more involved.

The officer narrowed his eyes. "Just what did the White Fang do to you that you're so cold towards them?" he couldn't help but ask. Gojira turned towards the speaker.

"They continue to annoy me," The King of Monsters deadpanned. The officer was about to reply when a loud woman's voice rang out.

"YOU!" Gojira simply turned and saw a white haired woman race at him. She bore a remarkable resemblance to the girl beside him, making him wonder if they were related.

"Winter!" Weiss shouted, confirming Gojira's observations.

"Officers! Detain that Faunus!" the specialist shouted, making the Kaiju frown. The officers were hesitant, naturally considering the presence of the Alpha Predator, but Winter didn't give them a chance to do so. Winter vanished and reappeared next to the Kaiju and tried to stab him. However, Gojira's tail intercepted the blade and stopped it cold.

Winter didn't let this deter her, as she proceeded to stab him repeatedly, only for Gojira's tail to block every single strike with surprising efficiency. She roared in annoyance, and tried swiping him, but he jumped away from the swing, and landed lightly on his feet. She rushed him, continuously swinging her blade at her opponent; but Gojira's tail met every strike, blocking them, and even taking a couple of swipes at the white haired woman.

Winter dodged the strikes and tried getting behind the Faunus and strike his blind spot. However, the Alpha Predator turned on his heel and parried the strike to his back. Winter tried attacking his right side, but Gojira simply turned and blocked that strike too. His eyes narrowed as he channeled atomic energy through his body. His glowing spikes were the only warning as he swung his tail, causing a wide arc of radioactive energy barreling at his opponent. The Atleasian specialist's eyes widened at the beam and narrowly jumped over it. The intense heat seared the front of her uniform.

Gojira rushed her, intent to end this charade, when a bullet appeared in front of him, nearly grazing his forehead. "ENOUGH!" a loud voice shouted out, making the Monster King turn halt his advance and turn to the speaker. It was a man with black, military cut hair that greyed at his temples and wore a uniform similar to the woman. In his hands was a rather large revolver.

"G-General Ironwood, sir!" the white haired woman stammered, stumbling up to salute him. Gojira let out an annoyed growl-sigh.

Well, so much for avoiding the military.

Several soldiers crowded around him and attempted to restrain him, but he waved them off and glared at them. The man known as Ironwood frowned at this, but didn't move from this spot. He turned to Winter and called out, "Schnee! Report!"

Winter jolted at the sudden command, but complied in a short, clipped tone: "General Ironwood, sir, we were attempting to perform the training exercise you set for us when one of our soldiers noticed this civilian," she pointed to Gojira, "in the area. We attempted to wake him, but he attacked us, and proceeded to destroy our equipment!"

Weiss looked to the Kaiju in shock, finding it hard to believe a single Faunus could take on an entire regiment of Atleasian soldiers alone. Ironwood frowned at the report, then looked to Bluegill, who nodded and confirmed her statement. Ironwood nodded to him and turned to Gojira. "Do you have anything to say in your defense?" he asked authoritatively. The Daikaiju scoffed.

"You military types never change!" Gojira said scornfully. "Believing yourselves superior than all others and attempting to inforce your wills upon me. You all attempted to restrain me, and I reacted. Plain and simple."

"We weren't trying to restrain you, asshole!" a soldier shouted, but Ironwood silenced him with a look. The soldier backed down as Ironwood looked at the Faunus before him critically.

"You say you're familiar with militaries," Ironwood said. "But up until a few weeks ago, no one in the four kingdoms has ever heard of you, Mr. Gojira. You also don't appear on any of our records." Gojira narrowed his eyes.

"You know my name," the Alpha Predator stated. Ironwood nodded.

"I know of you after you took out the secret leader of the Red Suns," he informed. "You've caused quite the stir in Vale and through the White Fang around the world." That shocked everyone present. THIS was the guy they've constantly been hearing rumors of? Weiss in particular looked at the Kaiju strangely.

"Now then, I'd like a full account of what happened with my team and why you are here in Mantle, if you please," Ironwood continued, making Gojira scoff.

"Why should I talk to you?" he growled.

"Because at the moment, you are surrounded by military personnel, and whatever reason you're in Atlas would be very hard to accomplish if you are a fugitive," the army man explained, making the Daikaiju frown at the subtle threat.

He did NOT want to be hounded by the army more than what was necessary. Especially now that he wasn't a main target. He growled a little lower. "Very well," he mumbled, before giving them an edited version of the story he told Yang and, to a lesser extent, Coco and Velvet.

The assembled group listened intently as Gojira spoke. Weiss was visibly shocked by how he said someone actually _destroyed_ an entire island, but then she thought better of it and figured the Faunus was lying. She wouldn't be surprised if that was the case. Many of the 107th Regiment looked somewhere between dubious and horrified. Winter looked unimpressed, believing the Faunus before her was lying to them.

Ironwood, however, looked thoughtful. "This…nuclear energy…you mentioned…" he said, gaining the Godzillasaurus Faunus's attention again. "You said you can harness it?" Gojira nodded and held out his palm. His spikes glowed a bright blue, and blue sparks flew out of his outstretched hand. Ironwood reached for it, but Gojira spoke up.

"You shouldn't," the humanized Kaiju cautioned. "Direct and prolonged exposure to this energy is detrimental to one's health."

That caused everyone present to back away from him. "Wait! You mean that stuff can make us sick?!" Weiss demanded. "And you USED it near me?!"

"I said ' _direct'_ and _'prolonged'_ exposure," Gojira growled.

"That's still dangerous!" Winter shouted.

"Which is why I told him not to touch it," Gojira informed them. "I am one of the few that can harness this power without affecting my health."

"Interesting," Ironwood mused. Gojira narrowed his eyes. He could see the man working something out in his head. What was he thinking?

"May I offer you a deal?" Ironwood asked at last. Gojira gave him a wary glance.

"Deal?" the humanized Kaiju parroted. Ironwood nodded.

"Yes. You allow us a chance to test and examine this nuclear energy for ourselves for a small period of time, a week at the most, and I'd be willing to forget this all happened and allow you to go about your business and leave with no fuss."

"General Ironwood!" Winter shouted, scandalized at the very proposition. The 107th Regiment was in a similar state, outraged by the very thought of letting this man go. Ironwood held his hand up and silenced them.

Gojira glared at the man. "And why should I trust you?" he asked, noting that the man wasn't quelling under his glare.

"Because if you don't, you will be a criminal wanted by the Atleasian government, tailed by Huntsmen and Huntresses for the rest of your life, and when we capture you, I'll personally lock you up so tight, you'll believe yourself stuck in a grave, in a cell so deep below ground, you'll forget what the sun looks like," Ironwood explained.

Gojira frowned at that, fuming at the threat. If escaped, he'd be hunted by yet _another_ military! He growled loudly, making the 107th Regiment tensed and raised their weapons.

"Fine!" the Kaiju snarled. "But I will get to decide how you use the information!"

"Deal!" Ironwood agreed, before anyone could protest.

"Where will this research be taking place?" Gojira asked.

"Don't worry," Ironwood assured. "I've got that covered."

* * *

 **Schnee family home**

"I'm sorry James, but you want me to allow… _what_ exactly?" Jacques Schnee asked roughly. Weiss winced. THIS was the general's brilliant idea? Convincing her father to honor his deal with the Faunus? That was the dumbest idea she had ever heard of coming from the General. By the look of disbelief on Winter's face, she shared Weiss's opinion.

Jacques Schnee was a lanky, though well-built, man with short white hair and a mustache to match. His hard-blue eyes were narrowed at the orange eyed Faunus beside General Ironwood, hoping his glare would intimidate him. Gojira, however, glared back again with such an intensity that the members of the 107th division were wondering if Jacques would combust into flames.

Gojira was considering doing that very thing at the moment, actually. In the minute he was introduced to the man, the Kaiju King had already pegged the man as a parasite. A lowly bottom feeder who rather save his own skin before lifting a finger to his allies.

"Jacq," Ironwood said, exasperated. "It's only for a week, and your home is the farthest away from any civilian residents that might be harmed by the tests."

"Why not use one of your military barracks?!" the head of the Schnee Dust Company demanded.

"Our acquaintance here is…not the most trusting of militaries, and if he's history is to be believed, he has sufficient reason to. I asked to use your manor's grounds to ease any tension and make our guest feel more relaxed in order to procure the best results for these tests."

"You expect me to honor your cockamamie deal?!/You expect me to get along with this parasite?" Jacques and Gojira said at the same time, making the Schnee patriarch glare at the Faunus before him.

"It'd be your best interest to watch your mouth-" Jacques bit back but was interrupted by Ironwood.

"Jacq!" the Atleasian general snapped. Jacques turned his glare to Ironwood. "This is an official Atleasian operation. I can order you to accept it, but out of respect for our friendship, I'm asking. Besides, if this energy of his can be harnessed, wouldn't you want your company to be the first to market it? Not to mention he did save your daughter from a cell of White Fang."

That shut Jacques up as he contemplated that information. True. A power source other than Dust was rare. To be able to monopolize it…

As Jacques was scheming, Ironwood was talking to Gojira. "I must ask you to try and get along with Jacq, Mr. Gojira," the general said. "I understand if you don't have much love for the Schnees, but unless you want to spend time at a military barrack, this will have to do."

"I have no quarrel with this Schnee family," Gojira growled. "That man is a leech. A parasite who'd soon sell his own daughters for power if he thought he could get away with it."

"How dare you!" Weiss shouted, getting up in Gojira's face and glaring at him. "My father is none of the sort!"

"You sure 'bout that kid?" one of the 107th Regiment asked. "Since he took over for your grandpa, dissatisfaction with the Company has risen by 39%."

Weiss turned to glare at the man, but before she could say anything, Jacques spoke up. "Alright, James," he sighed. "You win. But I want to be kept in the loop with this."

"Of course," Ironwood agreed easily, ignoring Gojira's hissed distaste.

"Jacques? What's going on?" The head of the Schnee Dust Company winced at the voice. Oh, great. What was _she_ doing out of the gardens…?

Gojira noticed Jacques's change in demeaner and became intrigued as a tall white-haired woman who bare an uncanny resemblance to Weiss and Winter walked out of the manor. Wearing a formal white blouse and a silvery blue skirt, she cut an intimidating figure. At least, to the military men, Winter, and Weiss.

"Neela!" Ironwood called out, looking surprised.

"James," Neela Schnee said, a light smile gracing her face. "To what do I owe the pleasure of entertaining and entire regiment of soldiers on my front lawn? With my darling daughters in tow?"

"Well, Neela, it's a very interesting story, actually," Ironwood began as he recounted the reasons he was there to the regal woman. Neela listened to the man talk silently, never once interrupting. She nodded as he finished his debriefing.

"I see," the matriarch of the Schnee family said. "My father would love to have helped you out, James. I see no problem in allowing this."

"I'm glad you approve," Jacques grumbled at her.

"Considering this is MY manor, you best be fortunate I am allowing this," Neela told him in a hard tone. "Unless you forgot Jacques, the manor is under MY name, not yours." Jacques glared at her, but Neela ignored him and turned to Gojira. "And this strapping young man is the one who saved my daughter from a White Fang cell, correct?"

Gojira scoffed. "'Saving' requires that she was in trouble to begin with," the Kaiju said. "I still fail to see how the girl was in any danger from those insects."

Neela just smiled. "Either way, I thank you for your assistance in aiding my daughter," she said. "As a token of my thanks, I would like to offer you an invitation to my father's 85th birthday this Friday."

"Mother!" both Schnee daughters screamed in indignation.

"Neela, you can't be serious!" Jacques shouted. "He's a Faunus!"

"And your vendetta against them means I can't invite this man to _my_ father's birthday celebration for his part in saving one of _my_ daughters?" the white-haired woman bit back at him, a hard glare on her face.

"He might be a White Fang spy who took out that cell to gain our trust!" Jacques snarled at her.

"Then the 107th Regiment will be there to apprehend him if he should do something, won't they, Jacques?" the woman asked rhetorically. "I'm sure James can set them up as the safety detail for the event, can't you James?"

"Indeed, I can," Ironwood said nodding. "But first, I'm required to ask, are you sure about this, Neela? I don't doubt you, and I'm quite confident that Mr. Gojira won't cause trouble, but Jacques brings up a good point. There could be trouble if you do invite our friend here."

"Then I'm sure you can handle any trouble his presence may bring, James," Neela said firmly. "I'm not budging on this, James. I think it's time to for my father's company to mend the bridges my _dear_ husband has destroyed."

Weiss winced at the reminder that her parents hated each other nowadays. Winter just sighed, expecting this. Gojira, however, chuckled.

"I like her," he said. "She's not without fire, unlike the parasite here."

"Now listen here, you-"

"Jacques, would you be a lamb, and tell Cline we have a guest," Neela interrupted him. "I'd like the guest room prepared for Mr. Gojira." Jacques frowned at her dismissal but decided better of arguing with her. He grunted and walked into the house.

"Mother!" Weiss shouted. "Surely, you can't be serious in letting this-"

"'This' what, young lady?" Neela asked, a hand on her hip and a dull stare leveled at Weiss. "Is your father's prejudice wearing off on you again, Weiss?" Weiss blushed red. "And you too, Winter? I see you glaring at our guest here, don't think I don't."

"Mother, this man attacked us!" Winter said, gesturing to the 107th Regiment.

"I'm well aware of that now, but James mentioned it was a misunderstanding," Neela replied.

"But…"

"Honestly, you've inherited that man's stubbornness," Neela groaned, placing a hand on her face. She turned to glare at Ironwood. "Or," she said a little more roughly, "Jamie is rubbing off on you more than I would like."

"I think you're being paranoid, Neels," Ironwood said in the same tone.

"That reminds to be seen," she smiled sweetly. "All jokes aside, James, it's good to see you again. You never stick around to chat with me nowadays."

"I apologize, Neela," the general said. "It's hard to make time anymore."

"I'm sure," the Schnee matriarch rolled her eyes. "At any rate, it's still nice to talk to you. I take it you'll be around for the week?"

"When I can. I'm entrusting Winter with overseeing this project while I deal with the council on this matter," James explained.

"I understand," Neela nodded. "I trust you'll be available for my father's birthday celebration?"

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it! Your father has done great things for me. I owe it to him," Ironwood said.

Neela rolled her eyes. "You and your so-called debt," she muttered fondly. "At any rate, I suppose we need to get on with things? Mr. Polendina has already arrived a few moments ago, and I believe you wish to speak with him before you leave, yes?"

"Oh? So, he has arrived? Excellent!" Ironwood said with a nod. "Dr. Polendina will be the scientist studying your atomic energy for the duration of the week," he explained to Gojira.

The Daikaiju grunted. Ironwood took that to mean he understood. The Atleasian general nodded to him and looked to Neela. "Lead the way, Neela."

"Very well. This way," Neela said, motioning them to follow her. The group began walking towards a secondary building on the property. The group was silent as they walked, however, before they got too far, an explosion rocked the building they were heading to. Everyone but Gojira tensed. Ironwood motioned for the 107th Division and Winter to follow him, and the military personnel went off running. Weiss and Neela took off after them, leaving Gojira confused.

"What the hell was that about?" he asked himself.

* * *

Smoke filled the building as scientists attempted to clear the air. "D-Dr. Polendina!" one of the mechanics coughed.

A groan came from the next room. "I'm alright," came the slightly coughing tone of Copper Polendina as he exited the room. He was a burly man with stark white hair winding around a balding head and dark skin. His white lab coat was covered with soot and oil and grease.

"Dr.!" the mechanic shouted, relieved. "What happened?!" Copper hummed in contemplation.

"I am uncertain at the moment," the scientist admitted. "I was trying to connect the servers to the holo-computers when all of a sudden, the whole thing short circuits and blows up in my face!" The mechanic looked dubious.

"So…it just exploded?"

"That seems to be the logical conclusion," Copper said with a nod.

Suddenly, the door crashed opened, and Ironwood burst through the open door with Winter and the 107th Regiment barging in after him. Ironwood began coughing loudly as the smoke hit him. "W-What's going on here?!" he demanded, coughing as the smoke filled his lungs.

"G-General Ironwood, sir!" a mechanic exclaimed.

"Ah, General!" Copper smiled. "Nothing too drastic, my man. Just a case of faulty wiring."

"F-Faulty wiring?!" the mechanic next to the doctor cried.

"Dr. Polendina! I can assure you this building has no faulty wiring!" Winter scolded the renowned scientist.

"Indeed, Specialist Schnee?" Copper questioned. He smiled and laughed joyfully. "Then it must have been a happy accident!"

"H-Happy accident?!" the poor mechanic cried again.

"Hush now, Granite!" Copper reprimanded. "What's done is done! Take responsibility and move on!"

"B-But-!"

"Enough!" Ironwood shouted. "Get this cleaned up, mechanic! Now!" The mechanic nodded fearfully and ran off to do what was ordered of him. Neela and Weiss appeared in the doorway at this time.

"Wh-" Neela began but was soon struck with a coughing fit because of the smoke. "Wh-What's going on?! What happened?!" she asked, waving smoke away from her.

"OH! Mrs. Schnee!" Copper exclaimed. "A minor system malfunction is all."

"A system malfunction?!" Weiss screeched but soon began coughing.

"Oi! Tone it down!" a low growl made everyone flinch. " _Some_ of us have sensitive hearing here!" Gojira finished as he walked through the door of the building. The Atleasian scientist brightened at the new guest and walked up to the Godzillasaurus Kaiju, who simply snorted as the smoke hit his nostrils.

"And you must be the young man we will be hosting for the week!" the older (by appearance alone) man said jovially. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, young man! I am Copper Polendina! And, you are…" He paused here and motioned to the Kaiju.

"Gojira," the orange eyed Faunus introduced. Copper smiled.

"Doctor," Ironwood said, drawing the man's attention. "Are you all set up? Or did this accident set you back?"

"Oh no! We can proceed straight away! The short circuit was from setting up my daughter's room," the doctor proclaimed, making Ironwood raised an eyebrow.

"Penny is here?" Ironwood asked, making Copper nod.

"Oh yes! We had a spot of bother in Mantle and I was forced to bring her here!" the man explained. At this a girl with green eyes and copper hair entered the room. She wore a white ensemble and green pants. She looked around the room in confusion.

"Father, what is all the racket for?" she asked. "Is it some sort of celebrat-" Her thought was derailed when she looked over and saw Gojira. Her eyes widened at the sight of him. "Ah!" she exclaimed. "You!" Gojira looked to her and frowned.

"What?" he asked, as everyone looked at him.

"You're the one who beat that weird guy!" she proclaimed loudly. Gojira looked confused.

"Huh?"

"The weird guy! The one with the rotted teeth and the squished-up face!"

"Wait, this is the young man who rescued you?!" Copper exclaimed.

"What's the deal with this 'rescuing' crap?" the Kaiju asked, though no one answered him.

"Yes! I remember the long tail!" Penny said, pointing at Gojira's waving tail. Copper looked at Gojira and smiled even wider.

"Young man, this is stupendous!" the man shouted. "To think, you were the one who aided my daughter in her time of need! I am forever in your debt!" Gojira looked a tad weirded out.

"O…kay?"

"Doctor enough!" Ironwood ordered. "As good as that news is, we still have a job to accomplish. You can thank him later."

That sobered the man right up. "Yes, yes, of course!" Copper agreed. "Very well then! Let's get started!" He motioned for everyone to follow him. "This way!" Gojira blinked at the display. He sighed.

"Some things never change," he mumbled as he followed the group. Weiss, who was bringing up the rear of the group, heard him and frowned.

* * *

 **Thirty minutes later**

Gojira was annoyed as he made his way around the Schnee property. The first 'test' was basically a glorified physical which ended with him shooting off his atomic energy in various ways for reference later. With it done, the Monster King was left to his own devices and allowed to roam the property. It was a pretty large place, which allowed Gojira to steer clear of the military grunts. Currently, they were setting up their base camp in one of the courtyards, and Gojira was more than willing to stay away from them.

As he neared the building the scientists were set up, the orange haired girl walked out the door. She looked around and saw him approach and smiled.

"Oh! Mr. Gojira! Over here!" the girl called out and waved him over. The Monster of Monsters scowled but moved over to see what she wanted. The girl smiled as she waved him over to her.

"What is it?" he asked roughly, making the girl tilt her head in confusion.

"Are you upset with me?" she asked. He looked at her in confusion. "It sounds like I did something to upset you. If I have, I wish to apologize for it." Gojira scoffed.

"I always sound like this," he told her. She tilted her head at him oddly.

"Why?" Gojira frowned.

"Forget it," he mumbled. "Is there something you were needing?" Penny looked confused by his dismissal, but simply smiled it off.

"Yes! My father wished to speak with you a moment," she said. Gojira grunted.

"I see," he mumbled again. "Lead the way," he said, making her nod and motion for him to follow. The irradiated Faunus followed silently.

Soon, they were inside and entering Copper's office. He looked up and saw Penny make her way in with Gojira behind her. He smiled joyfully.

"Ah! Thank you, my dear!" he said happily. "Thank you for coming, Mr. Gojira!" Gojira scoffed.

"Is there something you need?" he growled. "I was under the impression I would be left alone until tomorrow." Copper nodded.

"You are, but the results of today's examination have me curious," he admitted. Gojira raised an eyebrow as the man pulled up the results of the tests, one showing Gojira's x-rays. Gojira looked back to Copper in confusion. The scientist took it as permission to continue.

"Upon looking at your tests," he explained, "I noticed that…well…It is the strangest thing…I mean…um…It's as if you're not even a Faunus or even human for that matter! The way that…and your heart! Not to mention the impossibility of two…" Gojira quickly interrupted the man's ramblings and looked at him strangely.

"So? I could have told you that for the asking," he told him.

Copper was stunned. "You mean to tell me you're not truly human?!" he asked.

"Isn't that what I just said?" Gojira growled.

"If you are not human or Faunus, then what are you?" Penny asked in confusion. How could someone look human and not be human?

"I am a Kaiju," Gojira informed. "A being of power. A force of destruction." Copper and Penny shared a look of confusion before Copper turned back to the Monster King.

"And what exactly IS a Kaiju?" Copper asked. "I'd like a more detailed information if I am to continue this research."

"Why should I explain it?" Gojira asked, wary of the doctor's intentions.

"Then I think General Ironwood would love to find out this information." Gojira snarled darkly. Damn military scientists! If it was revealed he wasn't human, there was no telling what that general would do! "But, since you helped my daughter back in Mantle, I'm willing to…fudge some details, and keep this our secret, but all I'd like in return is some more information on your…species, I suppose." Copper looked to the humanized Kaiju and asked, "So how about it? Can we work together on this?"

* * *

 **An: Originally, I had this scene a little larger, but I figured this cliffhanger-eques ending was a good spot to stop and finish the scene as a flashback. But, it has to be done, and I'm glad it's done! And now, for your reading pleasure, an omake!**

 _ **Omake: Mosura and the Mistral Tournament Part 1**_

 **Patch Island, Kingdom of Vale**

After a slightly tearful reunion between Mosura and Leo, the group of four made their way to civilization, hoping to locate the girl last seen with Gojira, a Miss Yang Xiao Long. Minilla and Jr were ecstatic about meeting their father again.

"I can't wait to see the look on Dad's face when he hears I literally blew that big bitch's head off by shooting my Atomic beam down her large gullet!" Jr laughed joyfully, recalling his time at San Francisco.

Minya rolled his eyes. "He'll probably berate you for allowing your Atomic breath get so weak that it took several shots to even wound her," the elder Godzillasaurus Faunus commented.

Jr pouted. "At least I've had some meaningful fights the last few years! You've stuck to Monster Island and sleep when you're not sparring someone!"

"True," Minya said. "But sleeping is so much more fun than work."

"Well, of course it is!" Jr rolled his eyes with a large smirking grin. Leo rolled his eyes at the sons of Gojira.

"You won't be able to tell your father this, if you don't start searching for him," the moth Kaiju drawled, snapping the two out of their conversation.

"I'll start looking when I sense his atomic energy," Jr commented lightly, putting his hands behind his head. "Right now, I don't sense much, and what atomic energy I do sense isn't strong enough to be his."

"Yes," Mosura said finally. They looked to her. "It's most likely leftover energy from that Yang girl, so she's either around here or walked through this area."

"Huh? You're looking for Yang?" came a voice at Mosura's side. The moth goddess turned to see a dark-skinned girl her physical age looking at her. Mosura smiled.

"Why yes, I am," Mosura said. "She was last seen with a close friend of mine, and I was hoping she could tell me if she knew where he was heading." The girl nodded.

"Well, I haven't seen her around today, but she might be heading for Mistral," the girl explained. "She talked about trying her skills in the Mistral Regional Tournament coming up. Her dad and sister ain't at their cabin, so they might have all made their way there." Mosura smiled wider.

"Thank you very much, miss," Mosura said with a bow. "You've been a great help!" The girl nodded and smiled.

"If you see 'er, tell 'er her friend Vines said to kick butt in the tourney!" the girl, Vines, said as she walked off. Mosura waved at her. Her smile refused to be lifted from her face as she turned to her son and Gojira's sons. The Kaiju Princes were sporting vicious grins.

"Dad in a tournament?" Minya mused. "Ichiro mentioned that's basically a big set of fights."

"Oh, Dad's so gonna be there!" Jr agreed.

"Yes. Goji-kun does love a challenge," Mosura affirmed. "I suppose we will have to go there ourselves and find him now."

"There is one problem though, Mother," Leo spoke up. "I don't believe I can fly to Mistral in this small form. It's much to young. And I doubt Minya and Jr can swim that distance." The brothers pouted at that. Mosura pouted as well. However, she quickly remembered something.

"Oh!" She rummaged through her dress's pockets until she came out with a ticket. She smiled at the three Kaiju turned human children. "I actually do have a pass back to Vacuo given to me by my new friend Willow Magnolia," she commented. "However, it's only enough for one person…"

"I can help with that!" Minya exclaimed, pulling out some Lien. "I found this in a cabin out in the woods along with the clothes we're wearing now! You did say this was money, right Mosura?"

"You stole all that?" Leo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ichiro told me the only good cabins in the woods are no cabins at all," Minya defended. "Besides, we needed the clothes and the drunk guy I got all this from wasn't going to miss it."

"It doesn't matter where it comes from," Mosura interjected. "The fact of the matter is, we now have a way to go to Vacuo. And that's all we need." She smiled down at the boys. "Now then, let's go to Vacuo. I do have some information saying Goji-kun is visiting the other kingdoms, so perhaps we'll catch him in Vacuo."

 _ **To be continued…**_


End file.
